


Crossing Paths

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: 2 Years after Arago's defeat and 2 years after Endless Waltz, a new supernatural enemy appears to challenge the world of the living. The Samurai Troopers are confident in their skills, so why are the Gundam Pilots involved? And what will it bring them when they team up?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Crossing Paths, a GW/YST crossover fic part 1/15+Epilogues - 4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Neither GW nor YST are mine. I am not getting off of them, so don’t sue. Not worth it. The character Kimiko Tasaki is mine though.

Warnings: AU, fusion/crossover, yaoi, sap, lime/lemon (later), OOC, somewhat dark, some angst, slight language, and, oh yeah, OC

Pairings: I don’t know yet…just wait and see!

Rating: Overall, prolly R

Note: Kallie Drake had asked if we had seen any GW/YST crossovers. It kinda hit me to write one, since they are my two favorite shows. I have also put in an OC= original character. I’ll try to watch the Mary Sueism. If this offends anyone, I’m sorry for that and don’t read on. Otherwise, enjoy!

Feedback: Yes Please! I don’t know if I should continue this!

 

'thoughts'

 

Duo sighed as he piloted Deathscythe towards their destination. His fellow pilots also flew their Gundams with precision towards Shinjuku. When Lady Une had called them in and debriefed them on the strange happenings that had been going on in the city, the former pilots had taken on the job willingly. After becoming Preventers, the missions they had been given had been less than what they were used to. Even with their new Gundams, the missions were easily finished with little hassle. Duo hated to admit it, but life was boring.

 

But, as Duo went over the mission information again, this looked interesting. Never one to be too religious, Duo was never the less intrigued and skeptical as he reread it. Supernatural occurrences were rare, but who knew?

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Hey Nasuti! Whatcha looking up?” Shu’s cheerful voice called out as he, Shin, and Ryo came into her office. Nasuti looked up with concern in her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong, Nasuti? Where are Touma, Kimiko, and Seiji?” Ryo asked, concerned when he saw her look.

 

“Right now, they are in Shinjuku. There have been recent supernatural occurrences happening there, and Kimiko has been sensing something. They went ahead to check out the happenings and told me to tell you to meet them there,” she replied after handing them the information she had printed up.

 

“Do you think it’s the Youjakai again?” Shin asked as he glanced over Shu’s shoulder at the information.

 

“Are you nuts, Shin!? We beat Arago and the Youjakai two years ago! How can he be back?” Shu exclaimed incredulously as he stared at his best friend. Shin shrugged and pointed at the lines that had raised his suspicions. Shu read them and then snorted, saying, “So? Pure coincidence!” Shin shook his head again and then looked over at Ryo, who didn’t look as skeptical.

 

“We’d better go back them up. Especially if your suspicions are right, Shin. They’ll need our help,” Ryo commented quietly as he headed out the door. Shu and Shin followed, while Nasuti wished them good luck.

 

'After all these years, why did the Youjakai have to come back now,' Ryo thought sadly as they drove towards Shinjuku to help out their friends. 'Well, if it is a fight they want, it is a fight they are going to get,' he decided determinedly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Touma, Kimiko, and Seiji walked along in the bustling city of Shinjuku, looking around at the people and the scenery. When they got to the center of the city, they stopped and began searching discreetly for signs of the Youjakai.

 

“You know, if the Youjakai is back, we’d know by now. Well, at least you would, Kimiko,” Seiji commented thoughtfully as he looked at the building across the street.

 

“Maybe Seiji. But, I think we all would know, through our yoroi. Anyways, I have been getting strange twinges. It’s been making my skin crawl! I just thought it was nervousness about tests this week,” Kimiko replied, smiling as she looked over at the blond haired man. He smiled back and then looked up, startled, as a flock of pigeons flew over.

 

“Well, if those reports are true, then we’d better be ready for the Youjakai. Though I don’t know how it would come back after we destroyed Arago,” Touma commented as he came over and put an arm around Kimiko’s waist. He looked over at Seiji as he hugged her briefly and saw agreement in his friend’s eyes.

 

“That’s the thing though, isn’t it? We don’t know if it’s the Youjakai…or something else,” Kimiko said quietly as they all started walking again. “Though I must say, with the Earth Alliance and OZ finally gone, everything is going more peacefully. I just hope that this is some strange occurrences and not the Youjakai,” she continued wistfully. Touma grunted in agreement and Seiji nodded as he looked up.

 

Suddenly, all three of them looked up, alert. Dark clouds began to gather as an ill wind picked up, blowing around the three watchers. They looked at each other and, with one nod, headed to the roof of the nearest building. When they got to the roof, they grimly watched as their fears became reality.

 

Lightening flashed randomly, coming dangerously close to them and opposite buildings. People screamed and panicked in the streets below and began running aimlessly, trying to get away from the danger they instinctively felt nearing.

 

As they watched, tense and alert, the three Troopers got out their yoroi crystals. Suddenly, strangely armored warriors surrounded them. The three warriors took up fighting stances and tossed up their crystals and then caught them. When they returned to their fighting stances, they wore their subyoroi.

 

“Well, so much for wishing that we’d get a break,” Seiji murmured, resigned, as they faced off with the Youja.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Hey! Look! Over the city!” Shu cried out as he pointed at what Ryo and Shin had already seen. “Looks like the party started without us!” he declared with excitement.

 

“Yeah, and our friends are going to need our help. Looks like you were right, Shin,” Ryo stated as he stared at the clouds that were hovering over the city. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light of engine burneas heading towards the city.

 

Shin, who had also seen the twinkles, asked, “I wonder what those are? Do you think the government sent in a force to check out what’s been going on?”

 

“Probably. They must think that it might be another ‘brush fire’ to put out,” Ryo replied as he continued driving towards the city.

 

“Well, they better stay outta our way! We’ll take care of this, without their help!” Shu stated confidently as he settled back.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Hey! Did you guys see that? Those clouds came out of nowhere!” Duo exclaimed as he looked at his viewscreen. They had been coming up on the city when the dark clouds and lightening had started. Duo blinked in disbelief as he watched lightening hit several buildings in a small area. “Man! My hair is standing up! This is too weird!” he said as they flew on.

 

“My sensors aren’t picking up anything. It’s like those clouds and the city aren’t there,” Trowa’s soft voice reported over the comlink.

 

“I’ve linked to the satellite to give us a better view,” Quatre’s gentle voice added and there was a brief pause as the Sandrock pilot uploaded with the satellite. A minute passed and, just as Duo was going to say something, Quatre said, “This is strange. Our sensors and the satellite are the same. It’s like there is nothing there.”

 

'What’s going on?' Duo thought as they piloted over to the technically blank area. They all grimly put away their curiosity and apprehension as their mission took priority.

 

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Crossing Paths, a GW/YST crossover fic part 2/15+ Epilogue - 4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: same thing. Don’t own, don’t do anything to me, yeah. Kimiko is mine though.

Warnings: crossover/fusion, AU, OOC, OC, dark, slight language, sap (later), lemon/lime (later), yaoi, slight angst.

Pairings: hehe, yeah, I’m gonna tell!

Rating: PG-13 for language

Note: Again, I am saying this. I do have an OC involved in this. I will watch the Mary Sueism, but just be warned. If you don’t like this, I’m sorry and please don’t continue on. Or, continue on and flame me at the end. Your choice.

Feedback: Yes please!

 

'thoughts'

 

“Man! These guys are a lot tougher than the other soldiers!” Touma snapped as he punched one of the Youjakai soldiers, sending it flying into a wall. It slowly got back up and came at him again. Touma grunted as he stepped back and then jumped and kicked the soldier, decapitating it.

 

“Yeah, I know, Touma. But, how did they get so strong? And, where are Ryo, Shu, and Shin?” Seiji asked as he did a flying kick that knocked three of the soldiers into a wall. He looked over at Kimiko, who was also plowing some soldiers into a wall with a couple of well-placed kicks. She looked back at him with a grimace and then looked out over the city. Turning to see what had caught her eye, Seiji saw the light of burneas heading towards the city. “What are those? Mobile suits? Did the government send out a task force already?” he wondered, curious. Touma came up beside them and looked as well, concerned.

 

“I’m counting only five mobile suits. But why would they send only five suits?” Touma asked as they watched the approaching suits with concern and more than a little cynicsm. “What do they think they’re doing? Five suits won’t do anything to the Youjakai, especially if we’re having trouble,” he stated and grinned as Seiji snorted.

 

Kimiko looked at both of them with a slight smirk on her face and then turned back to the approaching mobile suits. But, as they watched, her smirk faded and one of horror crossed her face. Lightening had flashed out of nowhere and struck the five mobile suits. The five suits began to descend rapidly and the three watchers could tell that they were in trouble. “We have to help them. And, I don’t think that those are just any mobile suits. How much you wanna bet they are the Gundams?” Kimiko suggested as they began to jump from one building to another. Seiji and Touma looked at her in surprise, as she continued. “Think about it. The last time they had sent some military forces here, they were wiped out. Now, with the peace and everything, things have been quiet. The Gundam pilots are elite. Face it, they were able to beat OZ and later, the Mariemaia contingent all on their own basically. The government must have sent them to check on the recent happenings. The fools. They don’t know what they’re getting into,” she muttered with contempt and fear as they ran towards the fallen mobile suits. 'I just hope we can get to them in time!' she thought grimly as they ran.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero was checking his scanners. He knew that the other pilots were as confused as he was over the strange readings, or lack there of, they were getting. He couldn’t understand why the scanners weren’t picking up anything. He could see with his own eyes that there was a dark mass of clouds hanging over the city and nowhere else. He could also see, vaguely, three figures on a building, and they seemed to be fighting something. He grunted in annoyance as he checked his scanners again. Something wasn’t right.

Normally, he didn’t believe in superstition or other worldly subjects. But, even he was slightly perturbed at the strange happenings they had just witnessed. Putting aside his wondering, Heero continued to fly Wing Zero towards the city.

 

Suddenly, lightening flashed and struck the five suits. Heero tried to work around the flying sparks and singed his hand slightly. Cries and shouts came from the comlink as the other four pilots dealt with the same problems. Then, just as the sparks had stopped, Heero found that they were slowly being dragged down towards the ground. Trying to figure out why, Heero looked over his internal systems. Finding nothing there, he tried to get Zero to fly up. But, then, Zero began to buck around him, shaking the pilot in his seat. Looking out his viewscreen again, Heero saw something that made him do a double take. Strange warriors in unusual yoroi were banging and hacking at his Gundam. They were weighing him down and the others as well, slowly destroying the machines as they fell to the ground. Heero found that he was staring dumbfounded at the soldiers. Gundanium was the strongest metal known to man. How could they be damaging it so easily?

 

Wing Zero and the other Gundams finally crashed to the ground. Duo and Wufei were both fighting the soldiers, but were having a hard time as the much swifter soldiers avoided their counter strikes with ease. Trowa and Quatre were having similar problems, but had figured out that teamwork has its advantages as they worked together to remove the soldiers from each other’s Gundams. Heero also saw the advantage and helped out Duo and Wufei, who also helped out. But, the pilots soon realized that, no matter how many of the soldiers they destroyed, more came up out of nowhere. Heero grimly realized that they might be in over their heads as they fought.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo, Shin, and Shu all watched as the five mobile suits were hit by the lightening and crashed to the ground. They could see that the mobile suits were fighting the soldiers that were on them, but were losing.

 

“Oh man! We gotta help them! Step on it Ryo!” Shu cried as he punched his fist into his hand. He didn’t like this helpless feeling, especially when there was a fight that he should be at happening. Shin looked at Shu and shook his head at his friend’s impulsiveness. Shu was always raring for a good fight.

 

“I’d like to go faster, Shu, but we’ve got a problem,” Ryo said quietly. Shu looked at him expectantly as Ryo continued. “Our car’s battery just died.”

 

“What! Oh man! We’ve got to get there! Touma, Seiji, and Kimiko might need our help!” Shu cried as he jumped out of the car. Ryo and Shin followed suit and got on their subyoroi. They then headed over to the battle scene at a run, hoping that they weren’t too late.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo sliced through another soldier. “Man! Where do these guys come from? They just keep popping up!!” he snarled, frustrated and tired. He felt his suit rattle again as another soldier jumped onto him and he tried to slice it with his scythe. But, as he brought it down, a girl with some strange yoroi grabbed his scythe and hung on as he brought it back up. “Hey! What’re you doing!?” he shouted at her as she ran along the staff.

 

She looked at the viewscreen and Duo could’ve sworn she was looking straight at him and replied, “Saving your life. What does it look like?” With that, she jumped and did a scissor kick on the soldier, decapitating him. Duo was shocked. He had never seen someone do that before! She jumped again and knocked off a couple more soldiers and then landed on the ground. Duo looked around and saw two guys doing the same thing for Heero and Wufei. They then helped out Quatre and Trowa and then stood between the Gundams and the soldiers.

 

Duo watched as they took up fighting stances, facing the soldiers. 'Who are these guys and what is with the underwear?' he thought, perplexed.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko, Seiji, and Touma took up fighting stances as they faced the soldiers. 'Looks like I was right. It is the Gundams. Good thing we got here in time,' Kimiko thought, tense and ready to fight again. As she stood next to Touma, she gauged the enemy. 'Hmmm, I sure hope Ryo and the others get here soon. We’ll need them,' she thought grimly as the soldiers began to attack once again. Moving swiftly and with one mind, the three defenders attacked and began to defend the dumbfounded pilots.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“We should help them!” Quatre cried, concerned, as he tried to pilot over towards the three mystery warriors.

 

“No, we may hit them. We can’t do that,” Heero replied as he got in front of Quatre.

 

“But, we gotta do something! They just saved our butts!” Duo shouted desperately, also trying to go and help the three valiant warriors. But, following Heero’s lead, Trowa stepped in front of Duo, blocking him. Duo let out a frustrated sigh as the five pilots watched helplessly as the three warriors fought. But, as the battle went on, they could see it was taking its toll.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji knelt down, breathing hard as he tried to get up again. A soldier came at him and Touma kicked the soldier away from Seiji. Seiji nodded his thanks to Touma and got up, ready to fight again.

 

“We can’t keep this up, you guys. We need help,” Kimiko murmured as she joined them. They soon found themselves surrounded. Just as they were about to give up, new sounds of battle joined in and Shu, Shin, and Ryo jumped into the middle of the battle with them. “What took you three so long?” Kimiko demanded gratefully as they went back to fighting.

 

“Aw, you know Shu. We had to stop for lunch beforehand!” Shin replied teasingly as he punched a soldier in the face, sending it flying into several other soldiers.

 

“Yeah, whatever! Man, these guys are tough! How did you guys keep fighting?” Shu asked as he tossed a soldier into a pile of other soldiers. Touma and Seiji laughed as they double-teamed a couple of soldiers.

 

“Well, I think it’s about time we upped the ante. Armor up!!” Ryo shouted commandingly and a chorus of agreement met his statement.

 

“Busou...Korin!” Seiji shouted as he threw his hands together and called for his yoroi.

 

“Busou....Suiko!” Shin said, calling forth his yoroi.

 

“Busou....Kongo! Shu cried as he called his yoroi to him.

 

“Busou....Tenku!” Touma called out as he summoned his yoroi.

 

“Busou...Reikon!” Kimiko shouted as she gracefully followed the others.

 

“Busou....Rekka!” Ryo shouted as he called on his yoroi.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The five Gundam pilots watched, confused and amazed as the now six young warriors called out strange things and a strange light flashed around them. As they watched, the six Troopers transformed into mystical yoroi. They each pulled out their weapons and advanced towards the soldiers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Alright boys. Let’s do some recycling!” Kimiko declared with a wicked grin and the other Troopers nodded and attacked. Soon, the army that had been attacking was demolished and piles of broken yoroi surrounded them.

 

“Not bad for being out of practice for the past two years!” Touma cried as they surveyed their work. The other five laughed. But, their laughter died as they saw an image they thought they’d never see again.

 

“What is that?” They heard from one of the pilots as the image of Arago floated above them. The six Troopers took up flanking positions around the Gundams and stood, wary and uncertain as they watched the image of their enemy float over their heads.

 

“You…can’t be alive! It’s not possible!” Shu shouted out at the image and was answered by a sinister laugh.

 

“No, I am not Arago. But, he is very useful to us at the moment,” a voice answered and the pilots found their very souls touched by the evil apparent in the voice.

 

“Who are you?” Ryo shouted, shaken, but determined not to show it. The voice laughed again as the image changed into a vague shadow.

 

“You will know soon enough, Samurai Troopers, Gundam pilots. Soon, our reign will be cemented into this world. The shadows will rule forever,” the voice declared as it faded from their sight.

 

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Crossing Paths, a GW/YST crossover fic. Part 3/15+ Epilogue-4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: All of these gorgeous bishies aren’t mine. So, quit your bitchin’!…j/k ~_^ Kimiko Tasaki is mine, however.

Warnings: AU, OOC, slight angst, slight dark, yaoi, lemon/lime (Later), crossover, OC, slight language.

Pairings: I’m not saying yet, as I don’t know. Well, I do, but I’m not saying! ;) Well, so far, there is ToumaxOC

Rating: PG-13

Note: Thanks go to Vinyl, Kallie Drake, and Solo for helping (or at least trying) with the title. Also, I will be trying to watch the Mary Sueism with my OC, but no guarantees!

Feedback: Yes please!

 

‘Thoughts’

/telepathy/

 

The six Samurai Troopers and five Gundam pilots stared in silence at the area that the shadow of Arago had once been. The Gundam pilots were trying to comprehend what they had just seen, while the Troopers were trying to understand what had been said.

 

“Well, what do you think it means?” Touma asked out loud as he turned to look into Kimiko’s dark violet eyes. She shook her head as the other Troopers looked at them.

 

“I don’t know, Touma. This is unlike anything we’ve gone against so far. We must be cautious,” she replied, frustration tingeing her voice. Normally, she knew what was going on, or at least something about the enemy. But, they were in the dark this time and she didn’t know how to help. Sighing heavily, she looked down at the ground, thinking.

 

Suddenly the sound of heavy metal walking towards them woke them out of their grim thoughts. Turning around, they saw the Gundams slowly approaching them. Knowing that they would have to meet them, Kimiko lifted her arms and crossed them over her chest. The others copied her and, in a matter of moments, the mystical armor that they had been wearing disappeared and they were dressed in normal clothes once more.

 

They watched as each of the cockpits to the Gundams opened and five teenage boys stepped out and lowered themselves to the ground to stand before them. They walked forward so that only a few feet remained between them.

 

“So, you guys are the famous Gundam pilots,” Seiji observed skeptically as he eyed them.

 

“You’re nothing but kids!” Shu snorted out disdainfully and then yelped as Shin elbowed him.

 

Duo snorted back and retorted, “Yeah, well so are you. So, someone wanna tell us what just happened?”

 

“In all honesty,” Touma started as he crossed his arms and looked at the braided pilot. “We don’t think it’s any of your business since you won’t be sticking around.” Kimiko glanced over at her boyfriend, listening and observing.

 

“I don’t think we’re going anywhere. Whatever that thing was knew who we all were. We’re just as important to this problem as you may be,” Wufei pointed out somewhat haughtily.

 

“Look, why don’t you guys just save yourselves some grief and leave this to us? You’d only get in our way,” Ryo suggested quietly as he looked them each over.

 

“We have a mission to complete. We can either work together or you can let us handle it,” Heero replied coldly as he met Ryo’s gaze.

 

“You guys are really stupid! You have no idea what you’re dealing with! If it hadn’t been for us, you’d be dead!” Shu yelled angrily as he stood defensively next to Shin, who nodded in agreement.

 

“We were doing just fine without you,” Trowa shot back quietly, a slight flash of anger crossing his normally stoic face as he looked at Shu.

 

“You wouldn’t have lasted for long and you know it!” Seiji spat angrily as he advanced towards the Gundam pilots. The other Troopers, except for Kimiko, advanced as well. The pilots took up defensive postures, ready to fight.

 

“KNOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU!” The snapped out order surprised them all as Kimiko moved to stand between the two groups. The Troopers relaxed their guard slightly, as did the Gundam pilots. All eyes turned to look at the sixth Trooper.

 

Sighing heavily, Kimiko looked up at the sky. Quietly, she said, “Destiny has a way of bringing people together for a reason. Two and a half years ago, destiny brought the six of us together to save the world. Two years ago, destiny then brought the five of you together to save humanity and peace.” Bringing her head down to focus on the ten boys around her, she continued quietly. “Now destiny has brought us all together to save both. None of us know yet what the enemy is, but jumping down each other’s throats and acting macho will get us nowhere. The enemy will take advantage of our quarreling and attack.”

 

Sighing again, she turned to look at the city that was now veiled in darkness. “There is more at stake here then our egos,” she stated sadly as she gazed at the city. Turning back, she gazed at each of them challengingly. “We both, as groups, are used to being the saviors of the world. Now, we must work together,” she said, smiling slightly at the irony.

 

Quatre, who had also been silent throughout the argument, stepped forward slightly and said, “I have a feeling that it will be just as important for us to learn to work together as it will be to defeat this enemy.” Kimiko and Quatre smiled at each other, feeling a connection between them.

 

“My name is Kimiko Tasaki. My friends and I are what are known as the Samurai Troopers. This is Seiji Date, Touma Hashiba, Ryo Sanada, Shin Mouri, and Shu Rei Faun,” Kimiko replied as she pointed to each of the Troopers and introduced them.

 

Quatre grinned as he responded, “My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. That is Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton. We were sent here by the Preventers to investigate the strange happenings that had been occurring in the city.”

 

The Troopers and pilots looked each other over warily after all the intros were done. Then Duo, curiosity overwhelming him, asked, “So, what were those fancy pajamas that you guys had on?”

 

All the Troopers stared at Duo for a moment and then burst out laughing. Duo looked at them, a little perplexed, and then grinned. Quatre and Wufei also grinned as the atmosphere between the two groups warmed up. Trowa and Heero relaxed, but remained wary. Wiping his eyes and controlling his laughter, Touma was the one to answer Duo’s innocent question.

 

“Those weren’t pajamas. They were mystical armor that we are able to call upon,” he explained as they all moved closer together. He wrapped an arm around Kimiko’s waist and thought at her, /Is your temper under control now?/

 

She grinned at him and thought back, /I never lost it. I just was getting tired of your macho display!/ Touma grinned and chuckled quietly as they focused back on what was being said aloud.

 

“So, does your armor have mystical powers?” Quatre asked curiously.

 

“Well, they each have special attacks and also allow us to have superhuman strength and speed,” Shin replied wryly and Duo laughed.

 

“Hey Heero! Sounds like you aren’t the only superhuman around!” Duo cackled and Heero frowned at him.

 

“So, is Kimiko your leader?” Wufei asked somewhat snidely.

 

“No, I’m not. Ryo actually is. But, since I’m the only girl here, I was able to stay out of the macho display,” Kimiko responded lightly, grinning at her friends, who grinned back.

 

“Why do you ask?” Shu asked as he looked over at Wufei.

 

Wufei just cocked and eyebrow and said nothing. Kimiko sighed as she shook her head. ‘Looks like we have a long way to go yet,’ she thought to herself as she snuggled closer to Touma.

 

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Crossing Paths, a GW/YST crossover pt. 4/15+ Epilogue-4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine. I’m just using them for kicks. I am nothing!

Warnings: AU, OOC, fusion/crossover, OOC, lemon/lime (later), yaoi (later), slight dark, slight angst, slight language, OC.

Rating: Mostly R for violence and language. Will eventually be NC-17. (You never know…it may be this one!)

Pairings: So far, we have Touma/OC. I’m not saying whom else yet.

Note: I finally got inspired to write this when I found out that I could get the OAVs for YST subtitled. Needless to say, I’m excited! And, as usual, I shall watch the Mary Sueism for my OC. But, no guarantees.

Feedback: Very much welcome, Thank You!

 

‘Thoughts’

/telepathy/

 

"So, what do we do now?" Duo asked as he looked back at the city.

 

"Well, I don’t know about anyone else, but I could use a bite to eat!" Shu stated and a chorus of groans and growls greeted him from his fellow Troopers. The Gundam pilots looked bemusedly on as Shu laughed and scratched his head ruefully.

 

"Don’t mind him, he’s always hungry!" Shin commented, grinning at the other boys, who nodded in understanding. Kimiko and Seiji shook their heads in amusement and Touma grinned at Ryo, who laughed.

 

"Well, we could go to Nasuti’s and my house. There’s more than enough room for your Gundams," Kimiko offered thoughtfully, looking at all of them for confirmation. The Troopers nodded affirmatively and the pilots either grinned or grunted in acceptance.

 

"One thing though: my car is dead. The energy field around the city killed the battery," Ryo said and Shu smacked his head and grumbled to himself about forgetfulness.

 

"Hmm, then my car is probably also dead, since we parked in the city," Seiji stated solemnly as he looked at Kimiko and Touma, who nodded.

 

"Man, looks like we’re without wheels!" Shu exclaimed exasperatedly.

 

Shin nodded and then started to say, "Well, maybe Kimiko could…" but was cut off quickly by Kimiko.

 

"Maybe you pilots could give us a ride. It’ll be easier," she suggested looking at the pilots and ignoring the confused looks from her friends.

 

Ryo observed the pilots talk between themselves about taking them, trying to figure out Kimiko’s reaction. ‘Does she want to hide her power from them?’ he thought as he watched the pilots talk among themselves. ‘Or does she have a reason for not wanting to teleport us?’ Putting aside his thoughts, he waited for the pilots’ answer.

 

"I don’t see why we couldn’t take them." Ryo heard Quatre say as his attention returned to them.

 

"Yeah, same here. I mean, it’s not like they’d be weighing us down or getting in our way," Duo added, smiling as he looked at the six watchers.

 

"We’d need to fuel up and it would seem logical to go with them. They are, after all, our allies," Trowa commented quietly as they all turned to face them.

 

"We’ll take care of getting the necessary parts and fuel for you, no problem," Kimiko replied as she gazed at her friends. They nodded in agreement and grinned.

 

"Well then, maybe we should get moving," Seiji stated as they looked at the setting sun.

 

Ryo nodded in agreement and instructed, "Right. Here’s how we’ll do it: Seiji, go with Quatre." The two blonds looked at each other and smiled warmly as they moved closer together. Ryo continued, "Shin, why don’t you go with Trowa." Trowa and Shin nodded to each other as they moved closer together as well. Ryo looked at who was left and glanced at the Gundams before finishing. "Since there are six of us and only five of you, we’ll double up on one. Kimiko, Touma, you can go with Duo."

 

Kimiko giggled as Touma glared mockingly at Duo, who grinned amiably back before asking, "So, how long have you two been a couple?"

 

Touma responded with a soft smile, "It seems like forever, but about two years." Kimiko grinned fondly back at him as Seiji snorted and Shin rolled his eyes. Duo and Quatre laughed as Touma and Kimiko went over by Duo.

 

Ryo grinned and looked at Shu, who was waiting for him to say who he was going to be with. Ryo said, "Shu, you can go with Wufei, alright? And I’ll go with Heero."

 

Shu sighed heavily as he looked cynically at Wufei, who returned the look. Heero gazed impassively at Ryo, gauging him as Ryo returned the gaze.

 

"Now Shu, be good. No whining!" Kimiko called jokingly and received a mock glare from Shu and laughed. Wufei cocked an eyebrow in interest as he moved over towards Shu.

 

"Well, let’s get going before it gets too dark," Quatre suggested and they all nodded on agreement. The pilots got up into their Gundams and each lowered down a hand for each of the Troopers to sit on. Touma and Kimiko sat together on Deathscythe’s hand and watched as each of the Troopers got comfortable. Grinning, they each adjusted themselves as the Gundams took off. Shouting instructions, the Troopers directed the pilots towards Nasuti’s place.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"So, this Nasuti. Is she someone who can help us?" Quatre asked Seiji as they flew towards their new destination. Quatre was actually quite happy to have the blond haired Trooper with him. There was something about the way he acted that Quatre felt so at ease with.

 

"Yeah, she helped us when the Youjakai had tried to come into this world before. She’s Kimiko’s guardian and a professor at the local university here," Seiji answered, glancing up at the viewscreen. He liked Quatre. He was very easy-going and nice to look at too. Although, all the Gundam pilots were incredibly attractive Seiji admitted to himself. Though, knowing his luck, they’d all be straight as a spear. Seiji sighed, thinking that maybe Kimiko could find out for him. Smiling at that thought, he looked back up at where Sandrock’s pilot sat, gazing at him as well.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"So, how much farther to this onna’s house?" Wufei asked the stubborn man that sat in Nataku’s hand. Wufei snorted to himself. ‘This guy’s mouth and stubborn attitude are a nuisance,’ he thought to himself as he gazed at the face turned to him. But, he knew that they were his allies and they would have to put up with each other.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu turned and glared at where the Chinese pilot was. ‘Of all the nerve!’ he thought to himself as he answered acidly, "That onna’s name is Nasuti and it isn’t too far to her house. I suggest you start being a lot nicer, pal, or am I going to have to teach you?" Shu heard a snort and set his jaw grimly. ‘That guy’s attitude about women is really starting to bug me!’ he thought to himself as he turned back and then saw Nasuti’s place.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"There it is, Duo. You can land near the lake. There is a clearing big enough for all of the Gundams," Kimiko called to Duo and the long-haired pilot gave a confirmation as he piloted towards the clearing, the other Gundams following closely. She liked Duo. He was very nice and sincere. She could sense that Touma agreed with her on her opinion as he chatted amiably with Duo as he landed. She stretched out her senses and felt that Ryo, Shin, and Seiji were also getting positive results from Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. She grinned as she felt something a little different from Seiji and Quatre. ‘Hmm, maybe Quatre and Seiji will get to be good friends,’ she thought as she then sensed Shu’s mood and frowned. ‘Oh boy. Those two are going to be hard to be around,’ she thought in exasperation.

 

Once everyone was back on the ground, Ryo, Touma, and Kimiko went up to the house to tell Nasuti what was going on and to get the supplies the Gundams needed. The other three Troopers stayed and helped the pilots cover up their Gundams and check them over for damage. Kimiko and Ryo returned half an hour later with a truck filled with fuel and parts.

 

"Hey! That was fast!" Duo exclaimed in shock when he saw them drive up. Kimiko grinned as she jumped down from the truck. Seiji and Shu came over to help Ryo unload as Kimiko went over to make sure that everything was all right.

 

"Alright, where did you get all the parts and fuel?" Wufei asked suspiciously as he looked over at the truck.

 

Heero looked at Kimiko expectantly and she gazed back evenly. "I have connections. Let’s keep it at that," she replied as she turned and went over to help Ryo with a box. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei followed her with suspicious looks, but Duo and Quatre went over to lend them a hand. Shin joined them and they soon had the truck unloaded.

 

"It’s getting late. We can do repairs in the morning," Seiji suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. Getting into the truck, Ryo and Kimiko in the front and the others in the back, they drove back to Nasuti’s place.

 

"So where did Kimiko get the supplies?" Trowa asked quietly as they rode along.

 

"Kimiko has contacts. She said that," Seiji responded evasively and Duo looked at him in wonder.

 

"Hey, why are you guys hiding stuff? We’re partners, remember?" Duo asked, suspicion now on his face.

 

"Look, you don’t need to know everything. Just be happy that you got what you needed," Shu shot back defensively and Shin placed a hand on his arm to calm him.

 

"It seems to me that trust is still lacking if you and your girl friend aren’t willing to disclose information," Wufei sneered quietly as he looked at Shu with hooded eyes. Rage flashed in Shu’s eyes and he was about to move when Seiji stopped him.

 

"Knock it off," he ordered quietly and then turned to the suspicious pilots. "Look. Everything will be explained once we have gotten back to Nasuti’s place. Be patient," he said quietly and firmly as he looked at each of them, lastly at Quatre, who smiled at him warmly. Seiji smiled back and everyone settled back for the rest of the trip.

 

Meanwhile, in the cab, Ryo was wondering why Kimiko didn’t say anything about how they had gotten the supplies. Looking briefly over at her, he asked, "Kimiko, why are you hiding your powers and connections from them? Aren’t we supposed to be partners with them?"

 

Kimiko stared ahead for a couple of minutes before answering. "Yes, they’re our partners, Ryo, but think about it," she answered and then turned her head to look at him. "The situation they are in is something they haven’t dealt with before. Supernatural beings are different from mobile suit battles, which is what they are used to. Mystical armor is a little hard to swallow as well. Duo proved that. If they knew that one of their allies has special gifts, the results may be more damaging. We’ll tell them eventually, or they may just figure it out," she explained and Ryo laughed wryly.

 

"Yeah, you always did like having people figure things out!" he commented jokingly and she giggled.

 

"You know me too well, Ryo! Anyway, I’m surprised Quatre didn’t recognize my name. Our corporations have done business together several times," she stated as she shook her head. Ryo nodded and grinned.

 

Soon, they arrived at their destination. Touma was standing outside of the house with a large white tiger, waiting. Duo stared at the tiger and then hid behind Trowa, who looked at him with amusement. Trowa then walked over to where Kimiko was hugging the tiger. He looked at the tiger with interest and then looked at Touma and asked, "Is he yours?"

 

Touma grinned and shook his head as he replied, "Nah, he’s Ryo’s actually. He’s just part of the team." Trowa grunted as he held a hand out to the tiger.

 

"What’s his name?" Quatre asked curiously as the rest of the group came up. Duo watched warily as Trowa began to scratch the tiger’s head.

 

"His name is Byakuen," Ryo replied proudly and then turned as he heard the door open. The five pilots looked up and saw a red haired woman come over towards them. She smiled warmly at them as she came up.

 

"Gundam pilots, meet Nasuti Yagyu. Nasuti, this is Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang," Touma said and Nasuti and the pilots nodded to each other in greeting.

 

Smiling, Nasuti greeted them, "Hello, welcome. Why doesn’t everyone come inside and have some dinner? We can then discuss this new enemy."

 

Shu crowed happily and ran in as his friends laughed. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa grinned as well as they all followed the ever-hungry Shu inside. Heero and Wufei remained impassive as they followed everyone in.

 

After they had eaten and were sipping tea, the Troopers began to explain the events that had occurred two and a half years ago. The pilots listened attentively, asking questions every now and then.

 

"So, let me get this straight. The thing, that Arago person, we saw today, it wasn’t him, right?" Duo asked, slightly confused, after the Troopers had finished.

 

Ryo nodded and replied, "The shadow said it as well. They were using a familiar image just to communicate."

 

"As far as we can figure, it would seem that the Youjakai has either been reborn or taken over by some new, more powerful enemy. We just don’t know exactly who yet,” Shin added amiably and then frowned as Wufei snorted.

 

"Okay then. Answer this: How are we going to find out who they are and will it be in time to stop whoever they are?" Wufei questioned challengingly.

 

Kimiko looked at him coolly as she answered, "We’re working on that. I was taught some things from Kaos. Nasuti and I will be doing all we can to find out who or what our new enemy is. Hopefully, we’ll know soon enough."

 

Wufei snorted again as he got up. "Yeah, whatever. I’m going to bed," he stated and then headed for the room he had been given. Everyone’s gaze followed him out and then they looked at each other.

 

"Man, that guy really bugs me! He is so rude and arrogant!" Shu growled as he shifted angrily in his seat.

 

Duo grinned as he replied, "Aw, don’t mind him. That’s just who he is."

 

"Yeah, well, it’s about time someone taught him how to respect women," Shu snarled as he got up and swiftly walked out the way Wufei had gone. Seiji and Quatre started to get up and follow him, but Kimiko stopped them.

 

"Don’t. They have to work out their differences. You know Shu: He always needs to bull his way through until he can’t go any farther," she reminded them wryly as she looked at them and smiled softly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu walked into Wufei’s room and growled, "You have a lot of nerve."

 

Wufei looked at him from the window and replied, "Oh really? And, why do you say that?"

 

"We are all supposed to be working together and you have yet to show Kimiko and Nasuti any respect or courtesy," Shu snarled angrily as he stepped closer to Wufei.

 

Wufei watched him with indifference. "They’re women. Do you really think they can help us?" he shot back snidely as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Shu growled and snapped harshly, "How dare you! Kimiko helped save your life and get your supplies! Where do you get off saying they can’t help us!? She’ll be a lot more help than you are!"

 

Wufei’s eyes flashed with anger as he walked over so he was a couple of feet from Shu. "All I know is that that girl down there does a lot of talk, but she has yet to explain anything," he replied menacingly as he looked Shu up and down.

 

"That does it…" Shu growled and he tackled Wufei to the floor. They rolled on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand as they fought. After a few minutes, Wufei gained the upper hand as he pinned Shu’s arms and straddled his waist. They panted as they glared at each other and Shu struggled a bit, trying to break Wufei’s grip.

 

Wufei looked at the boy underneath him and realized that he was very aroused. Shu looked like a Greek god, face chiseled and hard with anger, blue eyes flashing with indignation, and rippling muscles underneath Wufei. He hadn’t seen anyone this much an equal for him since Treize. He realized that he’d been attracted to Shu from the beginning and now he was on top of this warrior.

 

Shu stared at Wufei, anger and indignation coursing through his mind as he tried to break free. He wiggled his hips, trying to throw Wufei off, and then suddenly realized that he was turned on. VERY turned on. As he stared at the Chinese boy above him, Shu realized that he had found his equal. Wufei was obnoxious, rude, and…downright sexy. Shu couldn’t believe he was thinking these things, but he had never lied to himself before.

 

Wufei leaned down until his lips were inches away from Shu’s. He moved slowly for he didn’t know what Shu’s preferences were. Locking eyes with Shu, he murmured, "You should learn to watch your mouth." After he said that, he gently pressed his lips to Shu’s, tasting him.

 

Shu froze. ‘Wufei is…kissing me!?’ Shu’s thoughts raced, as he lay there, unsure of what to do. He did know one thing: He liked it!

 

Wufei pulled back, unsure of what to do. Shu stared at him, confused, for a minute and then growled. He flipped Wufei over and pinned him, straddling his waist. Looking into Wufei’s widened eyes, Shu grinned evilly and asked, "Why did you stop? Did I say I wanted it to stop?" With that, he pressed his lips greedily to Wufei’s. Wufei moaned and wrapped his arms around Shu’s neck and brought him down more.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Down in the living room, the others listened tensely. They’d heard sounds of a struggle, but had been stopped once more by Kimiko. She had said to let them work it out and they had complied grudgingly.

 

Suddenly, Kimiko gasped and then began to giggle softly. All eyes turned to her as she laughed for no apparent reason. She looked at them and replied, smiling, "Trust me, you don’t want to know what’s going on!" They looked at her in confusion and suddenly she looked up to where the two hotheads had gone and lifted a hand. The hand glowed strangely, a soft, pearly white glow, for a brief moment. The remaining pilots stared at her hand and she looked at them as she said, "I’m giving them some privacy."

 

Surprise flashed across everyone’s face when she said this and they then heard something that had shock affects. "Oh God, WUFEI!" Shu’s voice cried loudly as they heard a door shut.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Crossing Paths pt 5/15+ Epilogue-4 GW/YST crossover fic.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Neither the G-bois nor the Troopers are mine. Only Kimiko is, so no sue!

Warnings: AU, OOC, crossover, lemon/lime (later), yaoi, slight dark, slight angst, slight language, OC.

Rating: R

Pairings: So far, we have Touma/OC, 5/Shu (Or is it Shu/5? Hehe) we’ll see who’s next! *evil grin*

Note: Many weeks have passed by since the last part I wrote. I thank those who have kept up with this so far!

Feedback: It would be nice, yesh.

 

/shadows speak/

 

The Troopers and the Gundam pilots looked at each other in shock when they heard Shu’s cry. Kimiko was still chuckling slightly and shaking her head as they tried to comprehend what had just transpired. Ryo smirked uncertainly and said, "Well, that was a surprise!"

 

Touma nodded and chuckled. "Yeah! I didn’t know that they had such sexual tension!" he declared and Kimiko giggled.

 

"So, um, you guys are open to that?" Quatre asked, unsure. He glanced quickly at Seiji and then away.

 

Kimiko saw his glance and her grin widened, but it was Shin who answered. "Yeah, well, I guess we’re surprised by Shu. He is quite shy actually for that. And the way he and Wufei were butting heads…" Kimiko and Seiji laughed and Shin blushed, realizing his unintentional pun.

 

Duo grinned as he got up and sat down in Trowa’s lap. Trowa smiled softly and wrapped an arm around his waist. "So, you’re cool with it?" Duo asked as he snuggled closer to Trowa.

 

All the Troopers present grinned and nodded. "To not be open to different paths is the mark of a foolish person," Kimiko replied softly as she cuddled closer to Touma. Duo grinned and nodded, satisfied. "So, how long have you two been together?" Kimiko asked as the atmosphere relaxed a bit once more.

 

Duo and Trowa looked at each other and smiled. Looking up, Quatre answered, "These two have been together since after the Mariemaia incident." Kimiko ‘awwed’, causing Duo to blush slightly.

 

Heero, who had been silently watching the whole time, looked over at Kimiko coldly and asked, "You gonna tell us what you did? Or is that another secret?"

 

Kimiko swung her head around and looked at him in slight surprise, then frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked evasively.

 

The other Gundam pilots also looked at her. Heero glared icily at her. "You know what I mean. Your hand glowed for 4.5 seconds and you also knew what was going on up there." His eyes narrowed. "You also were able to get a huge amount of supplies in a very short amount of time. I think it is about time you told us what you are," he stated coldly.

 

Ryo and Seiji growled slightly at his insult and moved to get up, but Kimiko held a hand up. Holding Heero’s gaze, she looked back impassively. Ryo and Seiji looked at her with confusion and waited. The other Gundam pilots looked at the scene as well, watching and waiting, tense.

 

Finally, she sighed. "What is it you wish to know?" she asked softly.

 

Heero grunted and questioned, "How were you able to get the supplies and how come you were able to know what happened up there?"

 

Kimiko smiled slightly as she looked at him. "Well, to answer your first question, I own a multi-million dollar company. I’m surprised that Quatre didn’t recognize my name. Our businesses have worked together on many things." She looked over at Quatre, who smiled as his eyes lit up in recognition.

 

"I was wondering why your name sounded so familiar!" he exclaimed and Touma, Duo, and Ryo chuckled. She smiled warmly at him.

 

"Yes, I have many contacts and was able to get your supplies easily," she added as she looked back at Heero.

 

"But that would have taken weeks for you to get them here, and yet, you had it in less than an hour," Trowa observed quietly as he watched her. His hand absently stroked Duo’s back as they looked at her.

 

She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. "That is where the second part comes in," she started off and then stopped, frowning slightly. Touma took her hand and squeezed it gently, letting his love flow to her. She smiled and opened her eyes. Looking at the Troopers, she then looked at the pilots and continued, "It is…difficult to explain and you may not believe me. But, after what you’ve seen, well…" She shrugged and grinned, "Maybe you will." The pilots nodded and waited for her to continue. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "I have, what you would probably say, special gifts." She snorted and smiled bitterly. "To me, they are a curse. I have the gifts of telepathy and telekinesis, as well as a couple of others," she elaborated, looking down slightly.

 

"Telepathy? Isn’t that reading minds?" Duo asked, putting his hand up as if to block her from his thoughts. Trowa snorted and grabbed his hand, giving him a stern look.

 

Kimiko smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes it is, but I don’t go into people’s private minds, unless it is absolutely necessary. I don’t believe in doing that," she replied softly and intensely and Duo looked at her apologetically. "But I do hear people’s thoughts and feelings. It can not be helped," she added as she smiled at him. She turned her head slightly and smiled at Quatre, who nodded in understanding.

 

"So, if your story is true, then you used your telekinesis to get the supplies," Heero deduced quietly, his eyes holding doubt and suspicion as he locked them with hers once more.

 

She nodded. "More or less, yes. I know this is hard to swallow and I won’t hold it against you if you don’t believe me, but I don’t lie. I may withhold information if it is unnecessary at the time, but I don’t lie," she replied honestly and shrugged. She pointed to her friends and grinned. "Believe me these guys know what I can be like! Took them five weeks before they found out I was a girl!" she commented laughing and the other Troopers laughed, shaking their heads. Duo and Quatre grinned, while Heero and Trowa’s faces softened slightly.

 

"How could you not know she was a girl?" Duo asked as he glanced up and down her appreciatively. She blushed and looked down and he laughed. "I mean, c’mon! She’s hot!"

 

Touma grinned at him and responded, "We never met her or each other until that time, remember? And Kimiko stayed in the shadows and helped us out, never being the heroine that she is. It was the battle before we attacked the Youjakai head on the first time that we learned about our destinies and her identity." Duo nodded and grinned.

 

"Plus, Kimiko was never up close and personal with us, though there was that one time…" Ryo stated and Shin and Kimiko snickered.

 

"Now, what were your words, Ryo? ‘Man, what a hot babe’?" Kimiko asked teasingly and Ryo groaned. Duo laughed, along with Shin, Seiji, and Touma as she smiled cheekily at Ryo.

 

Nasuti came into the room, glad that the tension was down a bit. Ryo looked up at her and grinned. "Hey Nasuti, did you find anything?" he asked and everyone turned to look at her.

 

She shook her head as she answered, "No, but there is a lot of searching to do. I’ll keep looking."

 

"Nasuti, I think we can get more results with a fresh start tomorrow. Right now, I think we all need rest. Especially the Gundam pilots," Kimiko suggested softly, looking around and getting nods of agreement.

 

Nasuti nodded as well. "You’re right," she agreed and then looked around the room, puzzled. "Where are Shu and Wufei?" she asked, looking at the group curiously.

 

Some coughing and giggling answered her at first and then Kimiko heaved a big sigh and glared at them playfully. She then looked at Nasuti and, controlling her grin, replied, "Um, they’re having a deep discussion. We probably shouldn’t bother them."

 

Duo, Ryo, and Touma burst out laughing while Seiji, Shin, and Quatre grinned. Trowa smirked slightly and a slight grin flashed across Heero’s face as Kimiko said this. Nasuti looked at them somewhat confused and then realization dawned on her face. "So that’s what that noise was!" she cried and then grinned impishly. Kimiko nodded and grinned back, then got up and stretched.

 

"I think it is time we got some rest," Touma stated as he got up, stretched, and then pulled her close. She grinned up at him and snuggled closer to him. The others followed suit, Trowa copying Touma and pulling Duo closer to him. Duo grinned at him and then at Kimiko, who giggled.

 

Seiji snorted and started heading for his room. "You guys are making me sick. I’m heading for bed," he declared sarcastically and tossed a backhand wave at them. A chorus of good nights followed him out. Everyone else followed suit soon after and headed for bed, except for Touma and Kimiko. Hand in hand, they went out and took a moonlight stroll, unaware that from the shadows, eyes watched them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre stood out on the balcony, enjoying the fresh night air. He had seen Kimiko and Touma walk away and had watched them, smiling. He then looked around at the moonlit scenery, admiring the beauty. Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of someone and then held his breath. Seiji stood not far from him, head tilted back as he took in the night air, the pale moonlight making him seem like a ghostlike dream as it tinged his golden hair. Quatre felt himself harden at the vision and blushed, embarrassed. He looked away and out at the lake, but the vision of a moon-kissed Seiji haunted him.

  
*~~**~~*

 

Seiji took a deep breath of the nighttime air and then turned to go back in. But, as he turned, he saw Quatre standing not far from him, looking out at the lake. His breath caught as he admired how beautiful Quatre was, the moonlight giving him an almost angelic look. He smiled softly, watching the young man with an almost awed expression on his face. Quatre turned and went back in and Seiji sighed, following his example and going back in.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Meanwhile, in Wufei’s room, Shu and Wufei were cuddling in the aftermath of their unexpected lovemaking. Wufei snuggled close to Shu as Shu ran his hand tenderly down Wufei’s back. Wufei looked up at him and asked quietly, "What is so special about Kimiko? How was she able to get the supplies?"

 

Shu looked down at him and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don’t know if I should tell you, but she probably won’t mind if I do." He looked back down at Wufei and then turned his gaze away slightly. "She…she has special powers, supernatural it would seem. She can do a lot of things with her mind, like reading minds and moving objects with her mind," he explained quietly.

 

Wufei looked down and thoughtfully circled a finger around Shu’s nipple. "Hm, so she has telepathy and telekinesis. Why does it seem that she can also do so much more then what you are telling me?" he questioned softly as he leaned up and looked into Shu’s eyes.

 

Shu sighed and looked into Wufei’s obsidian pools and smiled. "There is, but you’ll find out later, when she feels it necessary," he replied as he gently brought a hand up and caressed Wufei’s cheek gently. Wufei smiled and sighed in acceptance as he pushed his head into Shu’s hand. Shu smiled and brought Wufei’s head down for a kiss.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Outside of the house, hidden in the shadows, a figure watched the house. /Sssoon, Samurai Troopersss, Gundam pilotsss…the shadowsss will reign. And you ssshall help usss,/ a sinister voice slithered out into the night and the shadows moved, looking forward to enveloping the light.

 

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Crossing Paths pt. 6/15+ Epilogue-4 A GW/YST crossover

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: This little light of mine….is all I have, not them. So, no sue for me using em! Kapish?

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, crossover, yaoi, lemon/lime, slight violence, slight language, slight angst, slight dark.

Rating: In this one, I am going to venture to R

Pairings: Alright, we have ToumaxOC, we have Shux5xShu (hehe), 2x3x2. Let’s see…who’s next? Hehe

Note: I finally had a breakthrough and am now working on the next few parts! Thanks to all who have kept up with this!

Feedback: Much loved and appreciated! (please)

 

/shadow talk/

 

Duo yawned as he went towards the stairs, stretching. He went down and into the kitchen where Seiji, Shin, Ryo, and Quatre greeted him. Heero was also there, but he sat quietly, sipping at the cup of tea he had there. Duo looked around curious and then smiled as arms wrapped around him and Trowa placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Trowa came around and flashed him a smile before he turned to the others with no expression as always. Duo smiled softly. Trowa showed basically no emotion except for when he was with Duo. That was the special relationship they had. Duo sat down next to Trowa and accepted the cup of coffee slid to him by Shin, smiling in thanks as he sipped it. Looking around, he asked finally, “Where are Touma and Kimiko? And Shu and Wufei?”

 

Ryo grinned as he answered. “Shu and Wufei are still sleeping and Touma and Kimiko are outside doing their morning exercises,” he replied softly as he sipped his tea. Duo and Trowa nodded and then Nasuti entered with some plates of rolls and bagels, as well as several different kinds of spreads. At the same time, a very relaxed looking Shu came into the room. Everyone looked at him with a big grin, except for Heero, who glanced up briefly, and Trowa, who smirked slightly.

 

Shu looked around confused. “What?” he asked innocently and then grinned as he felt a light slap on his butt as Wufei walked past him. He grinned at Wufei and then looked back to see knowing smirks and grins. He blushed slightly and ducked his head, scratching the back of it ruefully. He sat down by Wufei and snagged a bagel or three then looked around. He looked at Seiji and smirked. “Exercises?” was all he asked and Seiji nodded, grinning. Wufei looked at the two of them, slightly confused, but kept quiet. He didn’t need to know everything and he was satisfied.

 

Ryo got up and stretched. “Why don’t we go out and enjoy the sun? We can bring breakfast with us so that they can have some too,” he suggested as he grabbed a plate.

 

Seiji snickered. “Like she couldn’t move it out herself,” he commented with a laugh and Shin and Shu joined him. Ryo shook his head and snickered as well, then led the way out, followed by Heero, who had also grabbed a plate and a pitcher of juice. The others followed them, each grabbing something. Nasuti watched them leave with a smile on her face.

 

Outside, they quickly set up the food on the patio table outside and relaxed. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei watched Touma and Kimiko with amazement as they both fluidly and as one performed Tai Chi. The Troopers and Heero sat down and either sipped at their tea or ate bagels as they watched, while Duo, Quatre and Wufei watched the other two. Suddenly, right after a certain move, Touma attacked Kimiko. Duo and Quatre gasped in surprise and Wufei smirked as Kimiko easily blocked his attack and countered swiftly, kicking out. Duo looked over at the others in confusion. “I thought those two were on good terms!” he exclaimed.

 

Wufei snorted. “They’re sparring, Duo,” he explained disdainfully as he watched the two fighters strike and counterstrike swiftly. Duo looked at him in slight irritation and then turned back to watch, not saying anything. As they watched, the fight grew faster, the moves speeding up to the point where the fighters’ bodies were a blur. Touma ducked down and lashed out with his leg, sweeping her legs out, but she flipped up and out of the way. She then blocked him again as he did his spinning flying kick at her. They grinned at each other as they continued kicking and punching, blocking and moving swiftly. Finally, Kimiko blocked a punch from him and flipped up, landing on his shoulders. He looked up in surprise and, before he could move, she flipped over, throwing him to the ground.

 

The watchers flinched in sympathy and a couple of groans were heard as Touma hit the ground hard and a whoosh of air left his mouth. She knelt down on his back, effectively pinning him gently, and chuckled as she leaned in. “I win,” she whispered in his ear and he turned his head and grinned at her. She grinned back and then stood up, helped him up, and helped to dust him off. He grabbed her close and kissed her lightly, then they turned to their audience. Kimiko grinned at them as they walked over and most grinned back. “So, everyone sleep ok?” she asked as they came up to the table.

 

Nods and smiles answered her, but then Wufei looked at her and asked. “So, when you spar, do you use your powers?”

 

She started slightly at his question then looked quickly at Shu. Shu nodded reassuringly and she smiled as she turned back to Wufei. “No, I don’t,” she replied smoothly as she met his gaze calmly.

 

Wufei cocked his eyebrow and he asked suspiciously, “How do we know that you aren’t?”

 

Seiji snorted as he answered for her. “Because either her hands or eyes glow if she is using her power. Plus, she doesn’t believe in cheating. She believes in fairness,” he said sarcastically, glaring slightly at the Chinese man.

 

Wufei smirked as he turned his gaze back to Kimiko. “Alright then, I challenge you to a sparring match,” he declared cockily and snorts and sounds of surprise came from the Troopers and from Duo and Quatre. Heero cocked his eyebrow, as did Trowa as they watched the exchange.

 

Kimiko gauged him for a minute then a slow smirk crossed her lips. “You’re on!” she retorted and then gestured out to the area where she and Touma had just been. Wufei grunted and walked over there confidently as she followed, then turned and faced her.

 

Putting her right fist in her left palm, she bowed to him from her waist. He copied the move and then moved to a fighting stance. She watched him, hands loose at her sides and relaxed as she eyed him, waiting. He slowly circled her, gauging her reactions and then attacked with a flipping kick. She blocked him and then countered swiftly, which he blocked easily. They circled each other, again, watching and then she attacked with a punch, which he blocked. They began an intricate dance of strike and counterstrike, each giving and not letting the advantage slip.

 

He did a backward flip as she did a flying roundhouse kick and then flipped forward, kicking. She blocked him and flipped him around. He regained his balance and then did a roundhouse kick, followed by a punch. She ducked and then came up. Too late he realized his mistake as she moved backwards, grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder, sending him to the ground and then pinning him. He struggled somewhat then looked at her with a smirk. She smirked back as she leaned in and asked softly, “Do you yield?” He realized that she was saying it softly to protect his honor and he nodded once, slightly. She got up and helped him up, then bowed to him again. He bowed as well, and then smiled at her.

 

They walked back to the table and Duo and Quatre looked at them with slight awe. “Wow, where did you guys learn to fight like that?” Duo asked as they all sat down and Wufei and Kimiko drank some juice.

 

The Troopers smiled and Wufei shook his head, grinning, as he held Shu’s hand under the table. “I learned it in my childhood, Duo,” he answered softly to the braided pilot.

 

Ryo looked at Shu and Wufei and smirked as he answered for the Troopers. “We inherited our skills from the time that we received our yoroi. Kimiko was trained more in the martial arts, to help us,” he explained as he looked at Duo. The other Troopers nodded and Duo whistled in slight awe. Quatre smiled as did Wufei, and Trowa let a smirk cross his face as he nudged Duo to silence. Heero watched them all with slight interest, but said nothing. They all then began to eat and talk, getting to know each other a bit around the table.

 

All of a sudden though, Kimiko looked up and grew tense. The other Troopers were not far in looking up as well as they sensed danger heading for them. The Gundam pilots looked at them in slight confusion as they sprang up from their seats and took up fighting stances around the pilots. The pilots looked up and saw the reason for their alarm. Dark clouds were advancing swiftly towards them and as they watched, lightening struck around them. The Troopers swiftly transformed into their subyoroi as the pilots got up and into fighting stances as well. Youja appeared around them, surrounding them and then attacked. The Troopers fought hard, attacking with lethal blows, as were the pilots, albeit more cautiously since they did not have special yoroi. But it became clear soon that the Troopers couldn’t protect them for long as an overwhelming number of Youja continued to surround them.

 

“We can’t keep doing this,” Shu cried as he bashed a couple of Youja together. None of the warriors had realized that, instead of the usual gray smoke coming from the Youja mangled yoroi, black ooze came out instead.

 

Seiji nodded as he knocked a Youja into a tree. “Yeah, we need the pilots and their Gundams.”

 

“So, what do you suggest?” Trowa asked as he flipped over a Youja and kicked it into another tree.

 

Ryo looked at Kimiko. “Kimiko…do it. We’ll guard your backs and then join you as soon as possible,” he ordered and she nodded.

 

She knocked a Youja into a group and then held her hand up. The glow returned and the group of Youja rose up and was slammed into a nearby boulder, smashed effectively. She then ran to where the pilots were as Touma covered her back and held out her hand, palm up. “Give me your hands,” she instructed as she looked at them. They looked at her, unsure and she sighed in frustration. Then, moving cautiously, Wufei placed his hand palm down onto hers. She smiled at him and the other pilots followed swiftly. She then placed her other hand on top of the pile and closed her eyes. Both of her hands began to glow and surround their hands. Muffled shouts of surprise greeted this happening and they stared as the glow spread quickly. They looked up and then a white flash blinded them briefly. When the white light faded, they looked around in surprise to see that they were a few feet from their Gundams. Looking at her in confusion, they were about to ask her about what had just happened, but she cut off their questions with a gesture. “Get to your Gundams! I’ll cover your backs!” she shouted as she turned to face the Youja that were quickly coming their way.

 

They looked at the Youja in surprise and then moved swiftly towards their Gundams. Kimiko transformed into her full yoroi and began to fight off the Youja, but she was quickly surrounded. The pilots quickly got their Gundams powered up and flew over to where she was. Duo sliced his scythe down, slicing through the group surrounding her. She flipped up and grabbed onto his scythe, getting carried out of danger. She then ran up his scythe and onto Deathscythe’s shoulder. “Thanks, Duo,” she murmured gratefully as she leaned against it, dizzy and weak.

 

“No prob! You gonna be okay?” he asked with concern as he and the other Gundams began to take out the Youja as they appeared. She nodded and swallowed hard as she was able to focus again. She leapt down from the shoulder and resumed fighting, but they soon were also getting overwhelmed. She looked around and then frowned with concentration. Moving her sais together, she separated them in a flowing arc.

 

“Shinzui…Shuu….RAI!” she called out as she moved each sai up and then swept them out. Lightening shot from them and destroyed any Youja it touched. The Gundam pilots watched her in surprise as a huge group was wiped out, but they quickly put aside their questions as another group swelled up to take the place of the other group. Kimiko frowned as she saw this and got ready to attack again. Suddenly, arrows came flying from the sky, striking down a group of Youja. Looking over in relief, she saw the other Troopers coming towards them to aid them.

 

“HEY! About time!” Duo called as he slashed through some more Youja. They laughed and started helping in demolishing the Youja, but the odds were enormous. For every one they destroyed, twenty more popped up. But they continued fighting, defending each other. Some funeral barges loaded with Youja appeared in the air and Duo, with Shin, and Heero, with Ryo, flew up and began demolishing them.

 

As the fight wore on, Seiji noticed something strange. After slashing through a couple of Youja, he looked around and saw a cliff nearby. He also saw Kimiko and Sandrock as well, but none of the others. Alarmed slightly, he went over by them, slashing at the Youja. Making eye contact with Kimiko, he saw she had noticed as well. “Kimiko, can you feel the others?” he asked as he took up a stance next to her.

 

She shook her head in frustration as she took down another few. “No, I can feel Touma, but barely. Something is blocking me, Seiji,” she declared and then looked up at Sandrock. “Quatre, can you get the others on your sensors?” she called up.

 

Quatre looked down at them and then looked on his screens. Tuning to several frequencies, he searched for their comrades. “No, my sensors are being jammed somehow,” he replied in dismay as they backed together, the cliff blocking their escape and Youja surrounding them.

 

“Great, now what?” Seiji said as they eyed their opponents. Kimiko said nothing, trying to think of a way out.

 

/Now, you will serve usss,/ a voice said behind and above them. The very sound of it sent shivers up their spines and they looked up and over to the cliff. There, standing on the edge, stood a figure of a woman. Black as the shadows with a pale face and red glowing eyes and mouth, she watched them with an evil smile.

 

“Who are you?” Seiji demanded as they looked at the figure.

 

“And what do you want with us?” Kimiko added as well, dread coiling in her stomach.

 

The female laughed evilly as she looked at them. /I am the one who will take you to ssserve the Shadow Kingdom. I am General Shiisssta, commander of the Shadow Empire’sss army and ssservant of her Majesssty of the shadowsss,/ she proclaimed as she gestured to the Youja behind them. They turned and watched in horror as the Youja crumbled and were replaced by shadow creatures. They hissed and cackled as they moved closer, their red eyes and mouths glowing with evil mirth.

 

Kimiko growled angrily as did Seiji as they took up fighting positions. “Like hell we will!” Seiji snarled at the shadows and they hissed in amusement as they surrounded them. Quatre also tensed in his Gundam, ready to defend his new friends as he waited with them for the shadows to strike.

 

In one move, the shadows struck, attacking and surrounding Kimiko and Seiji and swarming Sandrock. They fought back, trying to get free, but there were too many of them. As Kimiko and Seiji watched in horror, Sandrock was slowly torn apart. “QUATRE!!” they screamed as Sandrock fell, with the sound of Quatre crying out.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo slashed through another few Youja and then looked around, checking out the battle. As he looked, he began to frown in concern. Glancing over at Shu, he asked, “Shu, where are Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre?”

 

Shu looked around confused and then he looked over at Wufei after knocking a few more Youja into a boulder. “Wufei! Where are Seiji, Kimiko, and Quatre?”

 

Nataku turned to him and Wufei’s voice came out, concerned. “I don’t know and my sensors aren’t picking them up,” he replied as the others gathered closer, still fighting, but also looking.

 

Touma looked at Ryo. “This isn’t good, Ryo. They may be in danger,” he stated and then gasped. He wasn’t the only one to gasp in horror as the Youja around them crumpled and changed into shadow creatures. The red glowing eyes and mouths moved with evil intent as they advanced, hissing and cackling.

 

“What the HELL!?” Duo cried as he slashed at the shadows that attacked him. The other warriors also began to battle, their worries now turned to deep fear for their friends as they fought desperately to go and find them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

As Sandrock fell to the ground, the shadows attacked it, tearing it apart. But when they got to the cockpit, they found it empty. Turning, they hissed as they saw Kimiko holding Quatre up with an arm and fighting, Seiji right beside them. She turned to Quatre. “That was too close. Are you alright?” she asked as he was able to stand on his own. He nodded and smiled in gratitude to her. She smiled back and then slashed through another shadow, which faded, screaming.

 

Seiji was finally fed up with it. Lifting his sword up, he attacked. “Rai...Ko...Zan!” Slashing down, across and then back, he shot a bolt of light energy at the shadows, destroying them in a screaming ball of light. He panted slightly and then frowned as more shadows appeared, hissing and cackling. “It’s no use. They just keep coming!” he growled as he backed up towards them. Kimiko frowned and then glared up at Shiista as she cackled.

 

/Give up, Samurai Troopersss, Gundam pilot. You cannot win. You will ssserve usss,/ she stated as she smiled wickedly down at them. Quatre glared up at her, his eyes filling with tears as he stepped forward towards her. Her smile slipped off as she watched in surprise as Quatre was surrounded by a blue-gray glow. Kimiko and Seiji also stared in shock as he crossed his arms across his chest and the symbol of Kaichou glowed on his forehead. The remains of Sandrock custom began to glow the same color and then became a swirling blur as it surrounded Quatre. Quatre let his arms drop out to his sides as he was surrounded by the blur. When the blur had stopped, Quatre stood dressed in yoroi that resembled both the Trooper yoroi and Sandrock custom. He reached calmly back and grabbed the shotels hanging on his back and brought them around. He glared calmly and coolly as he brought them together in front of his body. The shadows danced around them, taunting as they dodged in to attack.

 

As they came close to him, they found out quickly how deadly he now was as he quickly slashed through a dozen of them. The other shadows hissed in surprise and anger as they circled around the three warriors. Seiji and Kimiko looked at each other in confusion then looked at Quatre again. He met their gazes and smiled his sweet smile at them and they grinned back, knowing that he was indeed all right, just pissed. They faced their opponents as the shadows attacked anew, angered and overwhelming.

 

They fought desperately, but it was like the earlier battle, and their strength began to wane even more. Kimiko and Seiji fought side by side with Quatre at their back. Kimiko and Seiji both flipped out of the way of some shadows and slashed through some others. Seiji turned to slash at some coming after Quatre and saw with horror as a shadow came up behind her. Shouting a warning too late, he ran towards her, but he was too late as she turned and was stabbed. “KIMIKO!!”

 

*~~**~~*

 

“Sou...En...Zan!”

 

“Cho...Ryu...Ha!”

 

Ryo and Shin used their attacks to destroy the rest of the shadows. Heero also used his buster rifle to finish off the shadows and they all gathered together, panting as they tried to collect their breaths. Ryo looked at the others and was about to start the search for their friends when Touma cried out in pain and crashed to his knees, clutching his side. Ryo, Shin, and Shu all moved to help him, then gasped in pain as well as a searing pain hit their sides in the same spot.

 

The Gundam pilots ran over to where the warriors were, alarmed. Getting to Shu first, Wufei held him. “Shu! What’s wrong?” he cried as the man flinched in his arms and held onto his side. Shu looked at him, then took a deep breath and looked over at the other Samurai Troopers. Touma was still clutching his side, but like the others, he was determined to get up.

 

“Kimiko….she’s been hurt,” Touma explained between gasps of pain as they got up. Duo held him up, concern in his eyes as he looked at him and the others.

 

“Kimiko?” Heero asked as he held up Ryo. “Do you know where they are?” he asked as he looked at Ryo. Ryo looked at Touma, who nodded.

 

“I can lead you. But we have to hurry,” he replied and they all nodded gravely. They all ran towards the Gundams and followed Touma’s directions, praying they weren’t too late.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko’s mouth opened and closed in shock as the shadow cackled in glee. Her eyes narrowed angrily and she brought her hand up and blasted the shadow away from her. She then pulled the weapon from her side and collapsed in pain. Quatre and Seiji rushed to her side and Quatre guarded them as Seiji helped her sit up. “Kimiko! Are you alright?” he asked as he looked into her eyes, then moved her hand to check the wound. She gasped in pain and he growled as he saw how deep it was as it bled all over her yoroi. Quatre kept the shadows at bay as he looked over his shoulder at them in concern. Seiji locked eyes with him and shook his head angrily. Quatre’s eyes narrowed in anger and he faced the shadows again.

 

The shadows circled around them, cackling with evil glee at the pain they had caused. Shiista cackled as she gloated. /Give up, Troopersss…pilot. You cannot win./

 

Seiji growled up at her, but Kimiko stopped him. Her face was pale and filled with pain as she looked into his eyes. “Seiji, Quatre, leave me. Get out of here and leave me. I will only burden you,” she whispered huskily, her voice filled with pain as she looked at them.

 

Seiji stared at her in anger, as did Quatre. “Keep dreaming! I will not lose you again!” he declared angrily as he got up and helped her up. She cried out in pain as she clutched her side and leaned on him. He looked at Quatre. “Quatre, we have to get out of this. We can’t give in and we can’t give up,” he stated as he held Quatre’s eyes.

 

Quatre nodded in agreement and then sized up the remaining shadows. But even if they could get a pathway made, the shadows would overrun them. He frowned as he then heard Shiista’s laughter again. The shadows mocked them, taking swipes at them and then backing away as they countered. Seiji tried to protect Kimiko, but it was becoming clear that they wouldn’t be able to hold out for long. Kimiko tried to keep conscious as she leaned on Seiji and then an idea struck her. She looked at Seiji. “Seiji, I have…an idea,” she whispered and he looked at her with hope in his eyes. Quatre turned to them also. She looked at them and then took a deep breath. “They are shadows. So, let’s bring out some light,” she suggested and was greeted with confused looks. She sighed. “Seiji, your yoroi is the yoroi of light. I have the gift to make light with my powers. And Quatre has the soul of Kaichou. If we work together, we may be able to make some light. It’s our only chance,” she explained desperately. They nodded in understanding and then moved to form a triangle. Taking each other’s hands, they closed their eyes and concentrated.

 

The shadows watched in confusion, hissing as a pale gold glow surrounded Kimiko, a green glow surrounded Seiji, and a blue-gray glow surrounded Quatre. Shiista growled and hissed and her eyes narrowed, as she watched them. The glows intermingled and then grew together. The three warriors’ yorois disappeared and were replaced by glowing white robes and the symbols of Kaichou, Chi, and Ai glowed on their foreheads. Their hair whipped around as if in a strong wind as the glow increased and a white light flared out. The shadows shrieked in pain and were destroyed by the light. Shiista also shrieked in pain, covering her face with a dark arm. /How isss thisss posssible!?/ she shrieked as she backed away. /You win thisss battle, warriorsss, but we will be BACK!/ she screeched as she vanished in the light.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The other warriors were heading towards where they were when they saw the column of light. Gasps and shouts were heard from all of them and they sped up, hoping they weren’t too late. Heero noted that Sandrock was no where to be found as they flew down. As they landed, they saw the column shrink down until just Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre were there. They watched in shock as the glowed faded and they returned to their normal clothing and then collapsed. The Troopers ran to them, holding them in their arms.

 

“Seiji, Seiji! Hey, answer me, man!” Shu cried as he moved Seiji’s head to look at him. Seiji opened his eyes part way and looked at him.

 

“Help…Kimiko,” he whispered softly, then his eyes closed.

 

“She…was…badly injured. Help her,” Quatre whispered as Shin held him. Then he too joined Seiji in unconsciousness. They looked over at where Touma was with Kimiko, rocking her as tears flowed down his face. Her face was pale and blood was pooling out from her. Heero knelt down next to them and checked her pulse. He nodded once then took off his shirt, ripped it into strips, and then applied them to her wound.

 

“We need to get her to a hospital,” Heero said softly as he tied a knot in the strip that would hold the patch in place.

 

“The nearest one is in Shinjuku,” Ryo replied grimly as he watched them. The pilots shook their heads gloomily.

 

“Let’s get back to Nasuti’s place,” Touma whispered softly, flatly and the others nodded and got up. Touma carried Kimiko, while Shu and Shin took Seiji and Quatre.

 

The pilots followed them, but Trowa stopped for a minute as he saw something on the ground where Quatre had been laying. He picked up the crystal and rolled it around in his fingers. He recognized the crystal as like the ones the Troopers used to call upon their yoroi. What had it been doing near Quatre? He pocketed it thoughtfully and quickly went over by them as they all bleakly headed back to Nasuti’s. The battle had been won, but would the cost always be so high?

 

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Crossing Paths pt. 7/15+ Epilogue-4 A GW/YST crossover fic.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: These bois aren’t mine. I just like playing with them. The OC is mine, though. No money exchanged for this bauble of ramblings, so no sue!

Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, yaoi, lime/lemon, crossover, slight angst, slight dark, slight language and violence.

Rating: This is in the R range, due to violence, language, and citrus.

Pairings: Let’s see….OCxTouma, ShuxWufei (or vice versa ~_^), 2x3x2, and hinted Seiji+Quatre. What else will my mind come up with?

Note: The last one was angsty, and this one won’t be getting any better. But, there is a point!

Feedback: Much loved, thanks!

 

/shadow speak/

‘thoughts’

 

Ryo stared quietly out the window at Nasuti’s place as they both rested and waited to hear how their friends were. They all sat around: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Shu, and Shin, waiting and worrying. Seiji and Quatre were both in their beds, resting from their battle. But, Kimiko was the one they all worried about. Ryo blinked back tears again as he remembered how she looked and the terrible wound that had caused it. ‘We should have gotten there sooner!’ he thought to himself in despair. ‘Then Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre would never have been hurt.’ He shook his head in despair and then looked up as a door shut and Nasuti came out. Everyone looked at her expectantly, the question obvious.

 

She looked at them with worry and sadness. “She…will be alright,” she finally said. Sighs of relief came from Ryo, Duo, Shu, and Shin. Wufei smiled slightly and squeezed Shu’s hand reassuringly. She smiled slightly, but then frowned. “But, it will be a while before she will even wake up. She lost a lot of blood and her injuries were serious enough that her healing abilities will take longer than usual,” she added quietly. Ryo, Shin, and Shu frowned as well, but the pilots looked at her with curiosity.

 

“Healing abilities?” Duo asked and Nasuti looked at him with a small smile of understanding.

 

“Kimiko can heal people, but not herself. But, her body has a faster healing system than normal people to make up for it,” Ryo explained as he looked at them, focusing last on Heero. Heero frowned slightly at another revealed secret and looked over at Nasuti as the others nodded. Ryo sighed sadly, knowing that the secrets would soon all be out, but it didn’t make it any easier.

 

The other pilots also had about the same reactions, but accepted it. Shu looked apologetically at Wufei, who smiled at him. Trowa looked up at Ryo and asked, “What about what she did earlier?”

 

Ryo sighed, but it was Shin who answered. “Teleportation. She doesn’t do it often because, like healing, it drains her faster than the other abilities,” he replied amiably and the pilots nodded in comprehension.

 

“So that’s why she was so dizzy afterwards!” Duo cried with concern.

 

“And maybe that’s why she made a mistake and got hurt,” Heero added smoothly, not coldly. Ryo’s eyes closed in pain at the reminder and he sighed. He turned and walked out of the room and outside. The others’ eyes followed him out in surprise, but Trowa stopped Duo from following. Duo looked at him in confusion, but Trowa shook his head in warning. Duo sighed sadly and nodded.

 

Trowa then looked up at Nasuti and dug in his pocket. Pulling out the crystal he had found next to Quatre earlier, he looked at it then showed it to Nasuti, saying, “I found this next to Quatre. I thought you might be able to tell us what it is.”

 

Nasuti looked at him in surprise then grabbed the crystal gently from his extended hand. Shu and Shin got up and crowded around her, looking as well. She turned the crystal around in her hand, noting how much it looked like the Troopers’ crystals. She turned it and then looked closer at it. “This is just like the Troopers’ crystals. But the symbol inside is one that isn’t from them,” she stated as she looked at it.

 

Shin took it and looked at it as well. “Kaichou...Harmony. That’s what the symbol is. And none of us have that,” he commented in confusion as he handed it back to Nasuti. She took it back and frowned slightly.

 

“Well, it can’t be one of theirs…can it? They don’t have yoroi like us,” Shu asked incredulously as he too looked at it.

 

“We don’t know what happened there. And we won’t know until one of them wakes up,” Trowa murmured softly as he watched them. Duo nodded and then looked around.

 

“Hey, where’s Heero?” he asked and they all looked around as well. None had seen him leave the same way as Ryo while they had talked. Shu sighed and Wufei got up.

 

“Shu, why don’t we go and check up on the Gundams?” he suggested as he smiled and held out his hand to Shu. Shu smiled and took his hand and then left the room hand in hand.

 

Shin watched them and smirked, then looked at Nasuti. “Nasuti, why don’t we start up dinner, and I can also make that special broth for Kimiko,” he recommended and she nodded. Duo and Trowa got up as well and followed them into the kitchen.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo stood at the edge of the lake, staring blankly at the water as tears flowed down his face. He felt an overwhelming guilt inside. He knew Seiji and Kimiko would yell at him for feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it. If only they had gotten there sooner, then Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre wouldn’t have done what they did. So lost in his thoughts was he that he didn’t hear Heero come up behind him. He jumped as a hand placed itself gently onto his shoulder. Whipping his head around in surprise, blue eyes met with cobalt blue eyes as he saw that it was Heero. He smiled slightly and then wiped his face, embarrassed to be caught crying.

 

Heero watched him silently for a minute, then asked softly, “You going to be all right?”

 

Ryo nodded sadly as he locked his gaze with Heero’s concerned one. “I just wish we could have helped them more. Kimiko and Seiji…and even Quatre I will venture have faced death many times for humanity and me. I just wish…” he stated with frustration as he hung his head, ashamed.

 

Heero squeezed Ryo’s shoulder comfortingly. “They are strong. They will pull through this and we shall defeat this enemy,” he declared confidently and Ryo looked up and smiled at him gratefully. Nodding in agreement, he turned and resumed his silent watch of the lake. Heero joined him, never removing his hand from Ryo’s shoulder.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Wufei and Shu walked through the woods, heading for the clearing that held the remaining four Gundams. No one knew where Quatre’s Gundam Sandrock had disappeared to and had not found any wreckage to point to its destruction. Their fingers laced together, they walked peacefully to the clearing, not saying anything to the other. They went over to the Gundams and Wufei began checking the diagnostics on the Gundams as Shu leaned against a boulder, watching him.

 

Once satisfied that everything was going well on them, Wufei went over to Shu, smiling softly as he leaned into him. He wrapped his arms loosely around Shu’s waist and looked into his eyes. Shu did the same, pulling Wufei closer as he smiled. Wufei brushed his lips lightly against Shu’s and then murmured softly, “Shu, don’t worry about Kimiko and Seiji. Or Quatre. They will be fine. They are Troopers and know how to survive.”

 

Shu looked down, his jaw clenching as he tried not to let the anger or sorrow out. “They always were sacrificing themselves. I swear Kimiko shouldn’t have survived most of the stuff she did. It…hurts so much to feel so helpless. To not know how to help her or Seiji or Quatre. Usually, we’d at least know what was happening!” he replied as he angrily pounded his fist into the boulder behind him.

 

Wufei grabbed his hand, stopping him from hurting himself and then lifted his other hand up and brought Shu’s eyes level with his. He looked tenderly into Shu’s blue eyes and responded softly, “In battle, there are many unknowns. And sometimes, there are sacrifices.” Shu’s eyes narrowed and he growled, but Wufei hushed him with a stern look. “But, we all know this…and it would seem to me that you six know it better than we do. No matter what happens, we must all work together and not give up. In order to protect humankind…and each other,” he said softly and Shu’s eyes softened as he brought him closer and hugged him. Wufei snuggled into Shu’s arms and then brought his face up and kissed him. Shu kissed him back, starting out softly and tenderly, but as the kiss held, it became more passionate. They opened their mouths to each other and their tongues danced an erotic dance as their bodies melded together and their passions rose.

 

Wufei broke the kiss and began to kiss down Shu’s neck, nibbling lightly as he went, and unbuttoned Shu’s shirt, kissing at the exposed skin as he went down. Shu moaned lightly, his head falling back in bliss as he leaned against the boulder to support himself as Wufei went down. Wufei flicked his tongue out, teasing one of Shu’s nipples and then sucked on it, tonguing it as he ran his hands down and unbuttoned Shu’s pants. Slipping the zipper down as he moved his mouth to the other erect nub, he brought Shu’s already dripping arousal out. Kneeling down, he licked at the liquid gathered at the tip and then licked down, circling around the top with his tongue.

 

Shu’s mind was slowly being overwhelmed with sensations as Wufei pleasured him. He looked down and watched with glazed eyes as Wufei opened his mouth and took him in fully, relaxing his jaw to bring him in all the way. Shu moaned and his hips thrust upwards, further into that wonderfully moist cavern. Wufei began to lick and tongue him as he slowly slid his mouth up, caressing him. He put his hands on Shu’s hips to keep him from thrusting as he slowly began to set a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down while tonguing him. Shu’s head fell back and he began to moan constantly now, running his hands down to tangle into Wufei’s hair as he came closer to that edge of bliss. Suddenly, he tightened and then came with a cry, shooting his passion into Wufei’s waiting mouth. Wufei swallowed everything that Shu gave and then licked him clean.

 

Shu panted in the after affects of release as Wufei tucked him gently back in and then stood up. Shu hugged him roughly to his body and kissed him heatedly, enjoying the taste of himself inside of Wufei’s mouth. Wufei moaned softly into Shu’s mouth and then pulled back, smiling at the other man. Shu smiled back, but then his smile faded quickly as he tensed. Wufei frowned and then felt a strong sense of danger approaching and looked up with Shu to see the dark clouds of the Shadows approaching.

 

Shu pushed him towards his Gundam as he got into a fighting stance. “Get to your Gundam!” he shouted at Wufei as he got ready, anger flooding through him as the shadows appeared, hissing and cackling as they came towards the two young men.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji woke up slowly, tired and somewhat confused as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He realized that he was at Nasuti’s and then his eyes widened as he remembered the events earlier. Getting up quickly, and then steadying himself as his head spun briefly from dizziness, Seiji walked silently out of his room. He went down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen, where he heard voices. Staying out of sight, he listened to the conversation.

 

“How long do you think it will take Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre to get back on their feet?” a voice he identified as Duo’s asked as the sounds of stirring and scraping were also heard.

 

“Seiji and Quatre may not take as long. But with Kimiko…” Nasuti’s soft voice was heard answering. He peeked around the corner to see her shake her head sadly. He looked down and left before he heard the rest of her answer, knowing enough to know that Kimiko was in bad shape. He walked back towards the rooms and stopped at the door of Kimiko’s room. Peeking in once again, he saw Touma sitting next to a pale Kimiko’s bed. His heart leapt to his throat as he saw her move restlessly in the throes of fever as Touma held her hand and wiped her face. Touma kissed the hand he was holding as a single tear made its way down his face. Seiji closed his eyes in sorrow and left the doorway and then went upstairs. As he headed for his room, he passed by a closed room and stopped.

 

He slowly opened it and looked inside. On the bed, he saw Quatre sleeping peacefully, his hand under his face, cradling it as he slept. Seiji walked in quietly, looking at the angelic face with sorrow. He sat down on the edge, careful not to wake the young blond up as he slept. Seiji reached forward and took Quatre’s hand into his own, caressing it as he looked at his face. Softly, he said, “Quatre, I’m so sorry this happened. This should never have happened to any of you.” He bent his head and two tears slipped out of his closed eyes as he held Quatre’s hand.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre felt his hand being held and he slowly opened his eyes. He heard Seiji’s words and then squeezed the hand that held his. Seiji’s head came up quickly and looked into the aquamarine eyes that were looking at him. He smiled in relief and Quatre smiled back. Quatre sat up slowly as he looked at Seiji and then replied, “What Kimiko said was true. Fate has a way of…bringing people together for a reason. How is she?” he asked as he settled back. Seiji’s smiled faded as sorrow crossed his face. He bowed his head and Quatre’s heart sank in sorrow. Slowly, he moved forward and hugged the other blond.

 

Seiji wrapped his arms around Quatre’s waist as he began to cry softly. Quatre soothingly rubbed his back, holding him as he let his sorrow out. Eventually, Seiji’s tears slowed, stopped, and he leaned back and looked into the glistening aquamarine eyes that met his own lavender ones. Slowly, Quatre moved his face forward and pressed his lips in a gentle kiss to Seiji’s. Seiji pressed back just as gently, feeling his sorrow replaced with happiness as he held Quatre. Quatre opened his mouth and gently caressed Seiji’s mouth, asking for entrance. Seiji hesitated for a second before opening his mouth to the tongue and meeting it with his own. They kissed until the need for air made them break apart, panting slightly.

 

They looked at each other shyly and then smiled at each other. Suddenly, they both stiffened as they felt an overwhelming sense of danger nearby.

 

“Shu,” Seiji whispered.

 

“Wufei,” Quatre whispered as well and they locked gazes and nodded firmly at each other before getting up and going out of the room, heading for downstairs.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Duo sat in the kitchen, watching Nasuti and Trowa as they cooked up a light meal. Even though they all weren’t there, the general feeling of uneasiness suppressed any feelings of hunger easily. He sighed and then watched Shin with interest. Shin was boiling some water and putting in some herbs slowly, stirring as he did this. Nasuti came over to check on him and nodded, smiling as she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Hey, whatcha doing, Shin?” he finally asked, his curiosity overwhelming his quiet study.

 

Shin smiled at him and then shut the stove off. He brought the pot over to a spot to cool and continued stirring as he answered. “This broth is made from some healing herbs. I’m making it for Kimiko, to help her,” he explained softly and somewhat sadly as he then poured it into an earthen bowl.

 

Duo smiled and nodded then suggested, “Well, why don’t I take it to Touma? You can help Nasuti and Trowa with the cooking.” Shin looked up at him gratefully. He didn’t want to admit it, but he didn’t want to see his beautiful friend as she was right then. He knew he’d lose it if he did. He handed the bowl carefully over to Duo, who took it gently, then smiled cockily at Shin as he walked slowly out, not spilling a drop.

 

Duo went to the room she was in and knocked on the door before going in. Touma looked up from where he sat holding her hand and smiled at him as he entered carefully with the broth. Duo brought it over and set it on the nightstand next to her bed, then looked at Kimiko’s pale face. Frowning, he grabbed the rag, wet it, and then gently wiped her face free of sweat as she twitched restlessly in fever. Touma smiled at him and then grabbed the bowl. He slid his arm under her shoulders and lifted her slightly, then brought the liquid to her lips. She opened her mouth on reflex and swallowed some of it, coughing at the bitter taste and moaning. She turned her head away, restless and Touma sighed as he placed her down again and put the bowl down.

 

Duo sat down next to him. “Not good, huh?” he asked as he watched her toss feverishly. ‘Something isn’t right,’ he thought to himself as he watched her toss even more, her eyes moving quickly under her lids.

 

Touma also watched her with growing concern as he answered, “Well, the broth isn’t the tastiest thing in the world, but it helps enormously.” Just as he finished saying this, they both moved in alarm as she gasped and her back arched off the bed.

 

“Wufei! Shu! NO!” she cried out as she became tense and moved as if trying to run to them. Touma grabbed her body and held her down, trying to get her to not hurt herself worse.

 

Duo moved to help him, but Touma looked at him with an urgent look. “I have her….go help Shu and Wufei. They need help!” he ordered quickly and Duo nodded grimly and ran out of the room to grab the others.

 

Duo rushed into the kitchen and cried, “Hurry! Shu and Wufei are in trouble!”

 

Shin, Trowa, and Nasuti looked at him in surprise. “How do you know this, Duo?” Nasuti asked as they went over by him.

 

“Because Kimiko felt their danger,” Quatre’s voice floated to them from behind Duo. Looking over in surprise, they saw Seiji and Quatre standing in the doorway, watching them, tense.

 

“There’s no time for questions. We have to help them,” Seiji stated and the other Troopers nodded.

 

“Then we better get going,” Ryo suggested as he and Heero entered the room. Everyone nodded and then headed out swiftly. But, just before leaving, Quatre snatched the crystal that had been sitting on the counter.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu panted as he fought the shadows. Finally finding an opening, he transformed into his yoroi. “Now, let’s get down to business,” he growled as he began slashing at the shadows, who hissed in challenge.

 

Wufei tried to fight his way over to Shu, but he was having problems dealing with the shadows as well. He saw Shu transform into his yoroi and got even more worried as more shadows surrounded the hotheaded Kongo warrior. Shu twirled his naginata* swiftly and did his attack. “Gen...TESSAI!!” Then, slamming his naginata down, he destroyed the shadows around him in a flash of stone and light. But, as they both watched, he was surrounded swiftly. It was a losing battle as he slashed and slammed them away, for they kept coming. As Wufei watched in horror, Shu cried out as he was surrounded and vanished under a pile of hissing, cackling shadows.

 

“SHU NO!!” Wufei screamed as he flew to his lover’s aid, rage flaring through him as he slashed at the pile. The shadows backed off and cackled as they watched Wufei scramble out of his Gundam and rush to the fallen Shu. “Shu!? Speak to me!” he cried as he gently lifted Shu’s head.

 

Shu opened his eyes slightly and grimaced. “Wufei, get out of here,” he ordered softly and Wufei growled angrily. Shu gasped in pain and then his eyes rolled up into his head as unconsciousness claimed him. Wufei hugged him close and then put him down gently. The shadows cackled and wove around, taunting him as he stood up slowly. Tears streaked his face as he glared at them, then looked up as the form of a woman appeared outside of the circle surrounding him. She smirked at him, but the smirk faded as he glared at her. A deep purple glow began to surround him as they watched, hissing in anger. The symbol of ‘Meiyo’ appeared on his forehead and he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

Nataku began to glow the same color as Wufei and then broke apart into glowing parts that flew towards Wufei. Wufei let his arms drop out to his sides and was surrounded by the glowing objects. The shadows hissed in anger and surprise as they circled him warily. The glow diminished and Wufei wore yoroi that mirrored the Trooper yoroi and his own Nataku. He glared icily at the shadows as he reached back and grabbed the kamas* that were on his back. He brought them to the front, crossing them in front of his torso. Then, with an angry cry, he attacked the shadows devastatingly. Shiista, who had been watching, hissed in outrage at having been unable to stop another of the Gundam pilots from receiving their yoroi and ordered the shadows to attack.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The other Troopers ran as fast as they could to where Shu and Wufei were, praying they weren’t too late. Amazingly, even though Seiji, Shin, and Ryo wore their sub yoroi, the pilots kept up with them easily. They came upon the scene and were both horrified to see Shu down and shocked at seeing Wufei fighting in strange yoroi. Seiji looked at Quatre and they nodded. Quatre then transformed into his subyoroi and then he and Seiji transformed into their yoroi. The others were shocked at seeing Quatre transform into yoroi and watched them go down. But, they shook themselves out of their stupor and rushed to aid them. The shadows quickly surrounded them and they fought desperately, the other Troopers protecting the remaining pilots as they tried to get to Wufei and Shu.

 

Wufei saw the others and was startled to see Quatre in yoroi like him. ‘So that’s what happened to Sandrock,’ he thought smugly, but then frowned as it looked like the shadows were getting the upper hand. He brought his kamas up and crossed them again in front of his body. Calling out in a loud voice he attacked, bringing one kama down with each word. “Doragon...Faia...Dageki!” With the last word, he brought his kamas up and touched the middle of the glowing green X in front of him. They glowed brighter and dragons’ heads appeared. The X then split and the dragons moved swiftly towards the shadows. As they passed close, the shadows screamed in pain as the glowing green fire that was left in their deadly wake destroyed them.

 

Quatre saw him as did the other Troopers and then followed his instinct as he brought his shotels up before him. Calling loudly, he swung them over his head, then brought them down. “Hoshi...Shotel...Bakuha!!” A powerful beam of white light blasted from the crossed blades and destroyed another chunk of the shadows.

 

The shadows hissed as they backed away from the Troopers. Shiista’s eyes narrowed, glowing red with malevolence. /Troopersss….you will not sssucceed…..We will defeat you!/ she cried and then the shadows hissed as they disappeared, leaving the Troopers standing wary and bewildered as they looked at the two transformed pilots.

 

Wufei rushed over to Shu, trying to get him to wake up, as the other pilots and Troopers joined him. Shu’s yoroi had vanished and it was obvious that he had been seriously injured. Heero checked his pulse and then frowned. He looked at Ryo. “He’s alive, but he’s badly hurt. Let’s get him back to the house.” They all nodded and Heero picked up the unconscious Shu gently and they carried him back to the house.

 

TBC

 

* special notes

Naginata- a weapon that is a staff with a blade at one end and three prongs at the other. It can separate into three parts.

 

Kama- a weapon that has a short handle(usually wooden) with a small scythe at the top.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Crossing Paths pt.9/15+ Epilogue-4 A GW/YST crossover fic  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Disclaimer: Dis bois aren’t mine. They belong to some dudes in Japan, so no sue!  
Warnings: Oh don’t make me write em again! Go read the other parts for warnings! Just as an add in though…voyeurism and exhibitionism…hehe  
Rating: R or worse. This’ll prolly be NC-17 for violence and sexual situations.  
Pairings: We have the following so far: ToumaxOC, 5xShu, 4+Seiji (yeah I know…more), 2x3 (or maybe 3x2…hehe), and 1+Ryo (Where am I going with them? Wouldn’t you like to know!)  
Note: I want to thank everyone who has been keeping up on this and giving such wonderful feedback! You’ve kept me writing because of it! Arigato!  
Feedback: Hit me! *grabs arm* Ow! Not for real!

/shadow talk/  
'thoughts'

The shadows moved restlessly as General Shiista stalked to the throne room. Her face was a blank mask as she stared ahead, posture rigid as she walked. She entered into the room and then knelt before a throne. The only thing you could see was a white hand holding a staff and glowing red eyes that glittered with anger.

/You show yoursself well, Shiissstaa./ A cold voice scratched the air from the throne. Shiista flinched and bowed her head.

/Yess, my Queen,/ she replied quietly.

/Tell me, Shiissstaa, why have two of the Gundam pilotsss reccceived their yoroi? And why aren’t the Keysss in your possssessssion?/ the voice rose in anger and the hand clenched as the eyes glowed more malevolently.

Shiista flinched again and groveled. /My Queen, give me more time. I will have them for you sssoon!/ she begged as she shook in fear. 

A single finger pointed at Shiista and black lightening flew from it, striking Shiista, who writhed and screamed in agony. /I will give you one more chanccce, Shiissstaa. Dessstroy the remaining Gundamsss and BRING me the Keysss!/ the voice commanded. The lightening ceased and Shiista collapsed, then got up slowly, nodding weakly. /If you fail me again, thisss punissshment will be the LEASSST of your worriesss!/ Shiista flinched again, bowed her head, and left the room swiftly.

The figure growled softly and turned to look at the figure that appeared next to her. Arago chuckled malevolently as he came up beside her. “My Queen, do not underestimate our opponents,” he warned as his eyes followed where Shiista had gone.

/Arago, we will not fail. The Shadowsss will rule, and you will have your Youjakai back,/ the voice replied, purring with evil intent. Arago cackled and the shadows rustled in anticipation.

*~~**~~*

Eight young warriors stood in a room tensely as they watched Nasuti try to help Shu. Wufei sat next to Shu’s bed, holding his hand tightly as he watched her bandage and fix what she could. She stood and sighed in frustration. “I don’t know what else to do. If we don’t get him to a hospital soon…” her voice faded and she swallowed hard.

“Then what, Nasuti?” Ryo asked softly as they watched Shu toss his head in pain, sweat pouring down his face.

Nasuti looked at him with tears in her eyes. “He has severe internal damage, Ryo. I can’t fix that. If we don’t get him help soon, he’ll…die,” she replied and swallowed hard again, looking over at Shu. Wufei bowed his head and held onto Shu’s hand, almost willing him to hang on.

The Troopers growled with frustration and the other pilots hung their heads in despair. What could they do? The nearest hospital was in a place that was no longer safe. The other cities were at least two hours away.

“I will help him,” a soft voice declared from behind them, and they all looked in surprise to see a pale Kimiko leaning against the doorjamb.

Touma growled and walked swiftly to her side. “Are you crazy?! You don’t have the strength!” he cried as he slipped an arm carefully around her waist.

But before he could do anything, she stopped him with an angry glare. “Would you have our friend die because of that?” she asked softly, her voice pleading as she looked into his eyes. He tried to glare back, but he then bowed his head in defeat. She slipped from his hold and walked slowly to Shu’s bedside. The other warriors stepped aside, allowing her to go through. The Troopers were tense with frustration, while the pilots watched with wariness.

Kimiko fell heavily to her knees once she got to Shu’s bedside. She smiled reassuringly at Wufei, and then placed her hands gently on Shu’s stomach and ribs. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and her hands began to glow. As they watched, the glow spread quickly over Shu’s body. Shu relaxed after a minute, his breathing evening out as the glow shrunk and faded. He opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes locking with Wufei’s almost immediately. They smiled at each other and then looked down at Kimiko. Wufei moved swiftly and caught her as she went unconscious and fell bonelessly towards the floor. Touma moved to them as the others moved slightly forward in concern. Touma knelt down and took her in his arms and carried her gently to her own bed.

The others watched them leave with bittersweet feelings, happy about Shu being safe and alive, but upset about Kimiko’s self-sacrifice. Seiji clenched his hands into fists as he hung his head, followed by Shin and Ryo. The pilots looked at them with sadness and slight awe at what they had just seen. Duo asked softly, “So that is what happens when she uses her healing ability? Why did she do it?”

Shin looked at him with sad eyes. “She’s always been willing to sacrifice everything for the people she cares about. We’re all she has. She would never forgive herself if any of us were hurt and she did nothing when she knows she can,” he replied softly and Seiji growled softly to himself. Turning, he swiftly left the room. The others watched him leave for a minute and then turned back to Shu. None of them saw Quatre leave the same way Seiji had left.

Shu looked at them with sadness and apology. They saw this and smiled reassuringly. Ryo stepped forward and took his hand. “Good to see you alive and kicking, Shu. Don’t do that again,” he commanded teasingly and Shu smirked and nodded. Wufei smiled and squeezed Shu’s hand again and he looked over at Wufei. The others saw that they wanted to talk and decided to leave at that point. 

Saying well wishes for Shu, they then turned and left, leaving Shu and Wufei alone. They looked at each other for a moment and then Wufei moved up and sat down on Shu’s bed, cuddling up to him. Shu smiled and put an arm around Wufei soothingly and cuddled with him. They said nothing and just lay there, happy to just be together.

*~~**~~*

Duo and Trowa went down and into Kimiko’s room to check up on Touma and Kimiko. They got into the room and stopped as they saw an interesting sight. Touma held Kimiko’s hand and a blue glow surrounded his hands and flowed into hers gently. They silently watched as the glow faded and he then put her hand down. He moved a strand of her hair from her face and then looked over and saw them. He smiled uncertainly and they returned the smile with assurance. They went over closer to him and looked down at her. She slept quietly, deeply as they watched.

Trowa looked at Touma and asked softly, “Do you have special powers like her?” Duo looked at Touma as well, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Touma shook his head and looked at them. “No, I don’t, but with our bond I am able to…share my energy with her. My yoroi has the soul of Chi within it, so it is able to share its energy easier then the others,” he explained and then smiled as they nodded in understanding. Looking at Kimiko one last time, they then turned and left the room, waving to Touma in farewell. He returned the wave and then turned back to her. 'My love, please hurry and get well. I have a feeling that we will need you,' he thought softly as he looked at her with sadness.

*~~**~~*

Seiji walked slowly down the path that led to the nearby lake. He was lost in his own sad thoughts and didn’t hear Quatre come up beside him. He stopped at the water’s edge and just looked out silently, not caring about the tears that flowed down his face. So engrossed in his thoughts was he that he jumped when he felt a gentle touch on his face, wiping the tears away. He looked over in surprise and his lavender eyes met the aquamarine blues of Quatre. He smiled sadly and sighed as Quatre wrapped gentle arms around him and pulled him close for a hug. He sighed again, softly and sadly as he leaned his head down onto Quatre’s shoulders.

“What is the relationship between you and Kimiko, Seiji?” Quatre asked softly as he held onto the other blond. Seiji stiffened slightly and leaned his head back to look at the young Arabian boy. They stared at each and then Seiji broke the gaze. Silently, Quatre brought his gaze back to him by putting a gentle finger under Seiji’s chin and they looked at each other again.

Seiji finally sighed and replied, “We…were lovers at one point.” 

Quatre’s eyes widened in surprise and he let his hand drop. “Does Touma know?” he asked softly.

Seiji smiled. “Yes, he does…for he was there with us,” he answered quietly and Quatre’s eyes widened even further in surprise. Seiji smiled and tentatively brought a hand up to caress Quatre’s face. “Kimiko, Touma, and I…we’re very close. And for a while there, we were lovers. They wanted me to know what love was so I would know it well when it finally came to me,” he explained softly as he looked shyly into Quatre’s eyes. Quatre looked back into those lavender pools and then smiled gently. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Seiji’s. Seiji moaned softly and pressed back just as hesitantly, unsure, but as they kissed, the heat and pressure increased slowly. Seiji opened his mouth to Quatre and Quatre pushed his tongue in, gently exploring as their hands roamed across their bodies. 

Soon, they were lying on the ground, Seiji on the bottom as they kissed heatedly, giving into the need of each other. Seiji unbuttoned Quatre’s shirt and slid it off, kissing the silken shoulder revealed. Quatre moved his hands down Seiji’s chest, and then pulled out his shirt, running his hands up the muscled torso beneath him. Seiji moaned slightly, arching up into the gentle caresses and brought Quatre’s face to him, kissing him heatedly. Quatre moaned softly into Seiji’s mouth and they molded together, letting the heat of passion take away the darkness that threatened to overwhelm them.

*~~**~~*

Trowa and Duo walked together towards the area where the remaining Gundams were at. Shin walked along with them as they looked around at the scenery. It had been decided that at least one Trooper should go with the remaining pilots in case the Shadows attacked. Duo looked over at Shin and admired him. He looked up at Trowa and grinned. Trowa returned the grin and then looked up as they arrived at their destination. 

Shin sat down by a boulder and watched them as they did the diagnostics swiftly. Duo’s eyes kept on sliding over to where Shin was and he grinned at Trowa. He always had had a special fondness for the quiet type. Duo looked up and down Trowa secretly, admiring his lover again, amazed that they were together. After the Mariemaia incident, Trowa had come up to him one day at the office and had quietly asked him if he had wanted to go out. Duo smiled fondly at the memory, for ever since then they had been inseparable. 

He knew that Trowa agreed with him, for they had talked about it not long after they had first met the Troopers. Trowa had gotten to know Shin pretty well on their flight to Nasuti’s and had told Duo what he thought of him. Duo knew that Trowa and he would probably end up being together forever, but they had also talked about some games that they could play. Neither had felt comfortable involving their old boyfriends, Heero or Quatre; and Wufei was out of the question…or at least now he was. Duo grinned to himself at that amusing thought. Who’d have thought Wufei and Shu? Those two hotheads were just perfect for each other. Duo was glad that Seiji and Quatre were trying things out, though they were certainly being slow about it. Duo frowned as he thought about another disturbing couple that had just come to mind. He wondered if Heero and Ryo were going to be anything. They were certainly spending an awful lot of time together. He smirked. 'Who would have thought that this mission would have ended up being a dating service as well?' he thought to himself in amusement as he finished the diagnostics on Wing Zero. 

Just as he shut the computer down, two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He smiled and turned in those arms to be greeted tenderly by Trowa’s lips. He smiled up at Trowa and kissed him back, looking over Trowa’s shoulder at where Shin was sitting, watching them. He looked back at Trowa and grinned as he began to kiss Trowa more heatedly. Trowa chuckled in his mouth, fully aware of what Duo was doing and enjoying it. 

Shin watched the two lovers with a mix of amusement and surprise. As he watched them, Duo began to kiss down Trowa’s slender neck and run his hands down Trowa’s back. He then moved his hands to the front, where Shin couldn’t see, but by the way Trowa gasped and thrust his hips forward, Shin knew fairly well what Duo was doing. Trowa moaned softly and began to caress down Duo’s front with his hands, going over the braided pilot’s hips and then to the front where Shin again couldn’t see. Duo’s head fell back in bliss and Shin knew then what Trowa was doing. 

Shin swallowed hard as he watched the two beautiful boys in front of him basically get each other off. He knew that he was probably bisexual. In actuality, all of the Troopers were probably bisexual, but they really never tried to talk about it. They never wanted to. They shared such a deep relationship that one never thought about going any farther into another direction. Kimiko easily flirted with all of them, but they never took advantage of her. They all were family and knew where her heart truly lay.

Shin moaned softly and locked eyes with Duo, who smiled at him invitingly as he then licked down Trowa’s neck again. Shin unconsciously brought a hand up and began to stroke himself somewhat to relieve his now much too tight pants. Duo’s smile widened as he saw this and Shin found himself smiling back. But, then, his smile faded as he felt an overwhelming sense of danger approaching. Looking up too late, he saw a black lightening bolt come shooting towards him, blasting the boulder he had been sitting against and flinging him away.

Duo and Trowa cried out as they saw Shin get flung into a tree and knocked unconscious. They moved to help him and another black bolt crashed down and flung them in opposite directions. Duo landed hard and rolled to a stop, while Trowa was able to catch himself better and got up slowly. Duo struggled to get up and felt waves of blackness wash over him. He fought to keep awake and get up to help Trowa as he fought off the wave of soldiers that now appeared and threatened to overwhelm them. Trowa grimly fought the soldiers and started hoping that the others appeared soon.

*~~**~~*

Heero and Ryo sat near a waterfall and talked quietly. They had come there to just relax and were getting to know each other. Heero had hesitantly told Ryo about some of his training and his past. Ryo had been equally as open and told him about his childhood and how he had lost his father. They were both feeling very comfortable with each other as they told stories from their pasts. 

Ryo liked listening to Heero and watching him. He admired the strength that Heero had and somewhat wished he had some of that same strength. He smiled as he remembered how Kimiko was very much the same way, but Heero was much more. He had a wonderful smile that appeared whenever Ryo told a funny story, and Ryo kept on finding himself telling good stories to see that wonderful smile. 

Heero found himself enjoying the talk that he was sharing with Ryo. He discovered that he could easily confide a lot of his past to Ryo, which was unusual since it had taken the other pilots years to find out his past. But with Ryo, it felt so natural and easy, and he loved listening to Ryo’s stories. He felt for some reason that they were more alike than they may know.

As they were talking they felt the earth tremble underneath them and looked up in surprise. They saw a bright light flash near where the remaining Gundams were now and got up quickly. Realizing with horror what it could mean, they began to run towards that area, silently agreeing that they needed to get there before it was too late.

*~~**~~*

Seiji and Quatre lay together in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Quatre’s head was lying on Seiji’s chest and his arm was across his lover’s chest. Seiji was gently caressing the arm across his chest and held him close, cuddling him as they snuggled. Neither said anything, both content and sated in what they had just done. As they cuddled, they felt the earth shake and looked up in surprise. They saw a bright light flash near where the remaining Gundams were. They both sat upright and gasped as they felt the evil that was emanating from that place. They quickly transformed into their subyoroi and headed quickly for that place, praying they could get there in time.

As they ran, Shu and Wufei soon joined them. They smiled at each other and kept going. Shu looked at Seiji and noticed a small mark on his neck. Grinning, he locked eyes with Seiji, who nodded and smiled softly. Shu nodded as well and turned his head forward to continue running. Seiji hoped they were in time as they ran.

*~~**~~*

Trowa kicked at a shadow that was near him and threw it into another shadow. He tried to get over to Duo, who was not fighting as well due to his injuries and was also protecting Shin. He watched in horror as Duo was slowly overwhelmed and he cried out, “DUO!” Trowa began to run towards them and then stopped as instinct took over. He began to glow a silver color and the sign of Jitsu glowed on his forehead. Heavy Arms glowed the same color, broke apart, and flew towards Trowa, surrounding him swiftly. The shadows hissed in anger as they saw what was happening. Duo watched as well with wide eyes as he saw his lover appear from the light in yoroi that resembled the Trooper yoroi and his own Gundam Heavy Arms. Trowa looked at the shadows as he moved his yoroi and brought his hand back to a small pouch at his side. Taking his hand out and grinning, he took the stars there and spread them like a hand of cards. Focusing on the now wary shadows, Trowa swiftly threw his stars at them, glowing lights that with each slash destroyed a shadow with a shriek. The stars returned to his hand and he grinned at them and then looked at his lover. Duo grinned as well and then cried out as a shadow appeared behind Trowa. Trowa turned swiftly and brought out a short sword that was at his side and slashed at the shadow, destroying it in one slash. 

As if snapping out of their shock, the shadows hissed and attacked, surrounding Trowa quickly. Trowa fought hard, slashing with his two short swords left and right, flipping and kicking and throwing his throwing stars as he fought to protect his lover and his friend. Suddenly, a loud shout was heard behind Duo. 

“Chou...Ryuu...HA!!”

As they looked over, Shin’s attack hit the shadows, destroying a whole section in a bright band of light. They grinned at Shin, who returned the grin and saluted as he began to attack with his nari*. Duo chuckled lightly and then followed a sense of instinct that came to him. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he began to glow a black light and the symbol of Yuuko appeared on his forehead. Deathscythe began to glow as well and flew towards the braided pilot, surrounding him in a black hole briefly. As Shin and Trowa watched in relief, Duo emerged from the hole with a shout of wicked glee as he slashed at the shadows with his glowing scythe. The shadows shrieked and hissed in anger as they retaliated and Duo cackled evilly, slashing at will at the shadowy creatures. He, Trowa, and Shin gathered together and watched as the shadows surrounded them in anger. 

Ryo, Heero, Shu, Seiji, Wufei, and Quatre all appeared on the hill overlooking the clearing that the remaining Gundams were. They looked in shock as they saw a surrounded Duo, Trowa, and Shin face off with the shadows. But what had them shocked was the fact that Duo and Trowa now wore yoroi that was like Quatre’s and Wufei’s. 

As they watched, Duo brought his scythe up and circled it once around his head. He then circled it around his body, leaving a green glowing circle in its wake as he called out loudly, “Takai...Gai...Nami!!!” At the last word, he slammed down his scythe and the circle flew out, destroying every shadow in its path. 

The shadows shrieked in anger, but the new warriors weren’t done yet. Trowa brought his two short swords up and crossed them over his waist. They glowed brightly silver and he brought them up crossed before his chest, while crying out, “Hoshi...Hitoame...Dageki!!” With the last word, he brought them up and uncrossed them swiftly, flinging stars at the shadows and destroying them in glowing lights. Soon, after their attacks were done, there were no more shadows to be seen. 

The other warriors came down to them and congratulated and asked them if they were all right. All three warriors nodded in assurance and they headed back for Nasuti’s place, grateful for their safety and happy to have a good victory at last.

TBC

* Notes  
Nari- a staff with three sharp prongs at the end much like a trident. It can clamp onto an enemy and slash at them in this manner.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Crossing Paths pt.9/15+ Epilogue-4 A GW/YST crossover fic

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: they aren’t mine…they aren’t yours either, so stop getting all hot and bothered!!

Warnings: go look at the other chapters to find out!

Rating: R or worse…it’s gonna be that way for a while.

Pairings: So many to choose from!! We have: ToumaxOC, Shux5xShu, Seijix4 (or is it the other way around…. '_^), and we have Ryo+1, and 2x3x2 (with a bit of Shin watching…hehe). What’s next you ask? Like I’m gonna say!!!

Note: I know…two in a week! Well, I don’t know what’s with me, but I shall keep on producing…. Thanks to everyone who has been writing to me with c&c. It is most appreciated!

Feedback: Much loved!

 

/Shadow Talk/

 

Seiji sighed softly as he sat around in the living room with the other warriors. Quatre looked up at him and smiled then snuggled closer to him. Seiji smiled softly and tightened his arm around the slender shoulders and then looked at the others as they chatted. Shin had some bandages on his face and arms, the only visible sign of the injuries he had received from the previous battle. He sat between Duo and Trowa and all three looked very comfortable with that arrangement. Seiji smirked slightly and wondered what those three had done before the battle, but he didn’t ask.

 

They all sat around and talked, but were avoiding the main topic that needed to be discussed. The four orbs that lay on the coffee table glinted in the sun and spoke of unknowns that needed to be addressed, but none of the warriors there knew how to start it off. Seiji frowned slightly and then looked up to see Touma enter into the room. They locked eyes and smiled at each other and then Touma sat down on the edge of the sofa.

 

“So, someone want to tell me what has been happening and to whom do those crystals belong to?” he asked as he looked at the others.

 

Duo chuckled and Trowa rolled his eyes at Duo, and then looked at Touma. “Those crystals are mine, Duo’s, Quatre’s, and Wufei’s,” he answered softly and Touma nodded and smirked as he picked up the crystals and looked at them.

 

“Kaichou, Yuuko, Meiyo, and Jitsu. Harmony, Amity, Honor, and Kindness. Hmm, and these are all yours?” he asked as he rolled them gently in his hand. Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei nodded and Touma shook his head, whispering softly, “Now is not a good time for Kimiko to be out of commission.” Ryo looked at him with a sad smile and nodded and Touma sighed as he placed the orbs back on the table and the respective owners of them grabbed them and placed them into their pockets. Touma sighed again and then got up and stretched, smiling at them. “I’m going to get something to eat and drink. Want anything?” he asked as he looked at them. He laughed then as five orders were shouted at him almost simultaneously and they all laughed as well.

 

Seiji got up and stretched as well then looked at Touma. “I’ll help you out with these orders,” he offered and Touma smiled in thanks. They both left the room and went into the kitchen, grabbing glasses and bowls to hold the crackers that had been requested. Seiji looked at Touma and then looked down, not sure how to tell Touma about him and Quatre.

 

Touma poured the juice into glasses and said as he was doing this, “So, are you and Quatre an item now?”

 

Seiji almost dropped the crackers he was holding and looked at his friend in surprise. “How…what? Are you pulling a Kimiko on me?” he asked as he stared.

 

Touma laughed and he looked up after putting the pitcher down. He walked over to Seiji and wrapped his arms lightly around Seiji’s waist and smiled at him. “Seiji, you know I would have noticed. And the way you two have been cuddling…that isn’t just friends.” Seiji smiled as well and nodded, blushing slightly. Touma chuckled and gently kissed him. “Seiji, you are our best friend and we both knew you would find someone. I’m glad it was Quatre. He is a great guy,” Touma stated softly as he looked into Seiji’s lavender eyes. Seiji nodded and smiled then hugged him tightly, expressing without words his gratitude. Touma hugged him just as tightly, and then pulled back with a smirk. “Now, we better get those drinks out before they send a search party!” Seiji laughed and helped grab bowls and glasses and they headed back into the living room.

 

*~~**~~*

 

General Shiista sighed as she walked slowly to the throne room. The Queen was not going to be happy with her failure, but what could she do? Every time it looked like they were going to win, they somehow triggered the transformation of the Gundams. She shook her head in anger and confusion. What was the trigger? It almost seemed to be when one of the others was hurt or in terrible danger was what triggered it.

 

She thought back on the ones who had received their yoroi. Quatre received it when the other two Keys were failing in their battle; Wufei when Shu of Kongo was severely injured; and then Trowa when Duo was failing and Duo when Trowa and Shin of the Suiko were in danger. All of these occurred when one of the Troopers was in danger. She frowned in thought as she stopped in the corridor. What if she separated them completely from each other? The last pilot, Heero Yuy, was the last one. If she could destroy him before he called on his yoroi, then they would be unable to call upon…yes, that might work.

 

Her eyes narrowed with determination, glowing with wicked anticipation as she turned and walked away from the throne room. She headed for another room and stood in the center of the dark room. She stood bracing herself and called out loudly, /Tisssa, Arssoo…appear before me now!/

 

A dark whirlwind appeared, swirling around the general as she stood in the room. Then, it separated into two smaller whirlwinds and then slowed down till two figures stood before her. They looked at her and then knelt before her. She smiled evilly, her glowing eyes glimmering with menace as she stepped towards them. /Arissse, Gemini Shadowsss. I have a missssion for you./

 

They stood up and looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and glee, their glowing eyes staring at her, waiting. She waved a hand in the air and an image appeared from the shadows. Heero’s face appeared in the image and they looked at the young man’s face with interest. Shiista pointed at the image and said softly, menacingly, /Thisss perssson isss the lassst of the pilotsss. Dessstroy him and make sssure he doesss NOT reccceive hisss yoroi! Make sssure he isss alone and none of the Trooperssss are with him. He mussst die before he reccceivesss hisss yoroi. Do you underssstand?/ They nodded in understanding, their mouths grinning with evil glee. They bowed once more before her and then disappeared in a whirlwind. Shiista smiled and then disappeared as well, not noticing the silhouette that stepped out.

 

Arago chuckled and shook his head. He opened his fist and looked at the three glowing orbs in his hand. Staring at them, he chuckled softly, then closed his hand and disappeared in a flash of red light.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji and Quatre sat together beside the lake, looking out at its peaceful waters. Quatre sighed softly and snuggled back into Seiji’s strong body as they watched the birds swoop low over the lake and fish. Seiji smiled softly and wrapped his arms tighter around Quatre and snuggled closer, placing a gentle kiss on his neck as they watched the wind blow some of the birds higher into the air. Quatre smiled and then turned his head, looking into his lover’s lavender eyes and asked, “Did you talk to Touma?”

 

Seiji looked into his aquamarine depths and nodded, smiling softly. Quatre smiled in return and then shifted again in Seiji’s arms, cuddling back. But then, he turned again, this time his whole body, and straddled a surprised Seiji’s hips. Seiji looked at him with a curious/surprised look and he grinned as he caressed his hands down Seiji’s chest. “I have a question. Did you learn any special maneuvers when you were lovers with Touma?” Seiji chuckled and leaned in, kissing him and began showing him some ‘special maneuvers’.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu and Wufei lay together on the grass near the waterfalls. Shu lay with his head on Wufei’s chest and was looking up at the clouds as they passed over slowly on this gentle day. Every now and then, one of them would point out an image in the clouds: a bunny, a dragon, and even a turtle were some of the objects that were discovered with innocent glee. They snuggled closer to each other and reveled in the peace and quiet of the day, knowing that it could end all too soon.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shin broke through the water and took a deep breath, shaking his head and spraying water all over. He sighed and looked around, floating in the water as he took in the calm of the lake. He turned around and then found himself staring into Trowa’s emerald eyes. He blinked in surprise. “Trowa! Um…when did you get over here?” he asked lamely, trying not to blush as he backed slowly away from Trowa. Trowa smiled softly and followed him, moving sensually through the water. Shin swallowed hard as he watched the catlike movements before him, and then bumped into something behind him. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned his head slowly and was greeted by Duo’s twinkling violet gaze.

 

Duo smirked as Trowa joined him, enclosing Shin within their arms as they pressed closer to the nervous Trooper. Shin gulped again as he watched them, nervous, but for some reason…very excited. Duo leaned in and licked at Shin’s ear, causing a shiver to run down the red head’s spine. “What’s wrong, Shin? Don’t you want to stay and play?” he whispered sexily into Shin’s ear, sending another tremor through the slender body between them.

 

Trowa chuckled softly, the sound coming out very erotic, as he moved closer as well, brushing his lips across Shin’s forehead, then down to brush across his cheek to caress Duo’s lips. “Yes, why don’t you stay?” he whispered softly and Shin moaned very softly. Duo grinned as he locked eyes with Trowa and they pressed in closer.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo sat against the leg of Wing Zero as he watched Heero look at the diagnostics for his Gundam. They both didn’t say it, but they knew it wasn’t really necessary for him to do them. Since Heero was the last of the pilots that would be receiving their yoroi, they didn’t know quite what to do. They had talked for a while about how the yoroi had come about and had also tried to figure out why, but without Kimiko and her knowledge from Kaos, they were stuck as to why. Or even how. But, they knew that sometimes, waiting for the right time was what was best.

 

Heero looked over at Ryo and smiled softly. Ryo smiled back then took a deep breath. “Heero, aren’t you…scared?” he asked as he watched Heero.

 

Heero looked up and then at him, surprise on his face. “No. Should I be?” he asked softly as he closed the diagnostics panel and walked over to where Ryo was sitting and sat down next to him.

 

Ryo looked into Heero’s cobalt eyes and then looked down. “Well, we don’t know what’s going to happen. And you…” He looked up again, his eyes glimmering with slight tears. “You’ll be in danger,” he murmured softly and Heero sighed.

 

“We don’t know what is going to happen, but I do know that whatever happens, we’ll do it together,” he responded softly and Ryo smiled slightly. Heero smiled gently then leaned forward very slowly. Ryo watched him as he came in closer, then closed his eyes as Heero pressed their lips together. Ryo leaned into the kiss and Heero brought his hand hesitantly up and caressed Ryo’s face tenderly, then wrapped it around Ryo’s head, bringing him gently closer.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Tiisa and Arso watched the two warriors silently, their red eyes narrowing as they saw the tender look pass between them when they separated from the kiss. Looking at each other, the Gemini twins nodded and then took each other’s shadowy hand. /He mussst be dessstroyed,/ Tiisa reminded.

 

Arso nodded. /Without one of the othersss around,/ he added and they nodded as one, then looked at the two warriors. Ryo and Heero were holding each other, not saying anything as they lay against Wing’s foot. Looking at each other again, the twins brought their other hands up and pointed them at the couple. A black ball formed at the end of each hand and then merged into a larger one. Their eyes glowed even redder and the ball shot forward, straight towards the warriors.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo snuggled closer into Heero’s arms and Heero smiled as he held him tightly, laying his chin on Ryo’s head. Suddenly, he looked up as he heard a soft whining sound. Ryo looked up as well and opened his mouth to ask something when a black ball came hurtling towards them. Gasping in horror, they both tried to get up, but were too late as the ball exploded, hurling them in opposite directions. They cried out in pain and Ryo disappeared in some bushes, unconscious as he hit a rock. Heero tumbled a few feet and then tried to get up, looking frantically for Ryo. “Ryo? RYO!!” He looked around, trying to find him, but found no sign of the young Trooper.

 

Suddenly, he heard cackling and looked over to see two shadow warriors approach him with looks of malicious glee. He snarled at them, then turned and started to run to Wing, but they cackled again. Another black ball flew past him and he watched in horror as Wing Zero exploded into a ball of flame. Nothing was left but scrape metal as the Gemini Shadows, cackling with wicked intent, closed in on the Japanese pilot.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Seiji and Quatre held each other, gasping for air as their shudders slowed. They kissed and Seiji chuckled, looking at their disarrangement. “Well, next time, let’s take off ALL of our clothes?” he suggested laughingly and Quatre laughed. Suddenly, they felt an explosion and looked up in shock. In horror, they saw a large fireball shooting up into the air from the place where Wing Zero was. “Heero, Ryo!!” Seiji cried out as they scrambled to their feet and changed into their subyoroi and ran towards the area, hoping they weren’t too late.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Trowa kissed Shin as Duo ran his hands down Shin’s sides while kissing down Shin’s neck. Shin moaned softly, slowly being overwhelmed by the talents of the two young men sandwiching him. He never thought he would be in this situation, but now that it was happening, who was he to stop it? He felt one of their hands slip into his swim trunks and caress down his ass and his head fell back, laying his head against Duo’s strong shoulder. Trowa took advantage of that and licked down his neck, then moved over and kissed Duo over Shin’s shoulder.

 

Suddenly, they heard an explosion and looked up in shock to see a fireball rise up from where Wing Zero was. “RYO, HEERO!” Shin screamed and he swam frantically for the dock, jumping out of the water and flipping so he landed on his feet running. He transformed into his subyoroi and looked back to see Duo and Trowa right behind him. They ran towards the area and prayed to be there in time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu and Wufei ran towards where they had seen the fireball. They stopped at the edge of the field and gasped in horror. Wing Zero was burning and nothing more than scrape metal. They looked around and saw no sign of Ryo, then focused on Heero. Heero was bleeding from several wounds as he faced the cackling shadow warriors that attacked him. They slashed out at him and he dodged them, rolling on the ground and coming up in a crouch. He panted for air as he watched them with narrowed eyes.

 

Shu looked at Wufei and they nodded at each other. Bringing up their crystals, they transformed into their yoroi.

 

“Busou....Kongo!”

 

“Busou....Shenlong!”

 

They attacked the startled shadows and fought them away from the hurt Heero. He looked at them with gratitude and struggled to get up, gripping his arm. Shu looked at him with concern. “Heero, are you ok? And where’s Ryo?”

 

A flash of grief passed over his face as Heero looked at Shu then looked away. Shu’s jaw clenched in anger and sorrow as he faced the hissing warriors. They cackled evilly as they circled the three warriors, then looked up. Shu, Heero, and Wufei looked over to where they were looking and saw Shiista appear.

 

She grinned evilly, her eyes glowing with evil glee as she looked down at them. /Excellent work, Gemini. Now…dessstroy the lassst Gundam pilot!/ she ordered and they hissed with glee and nodded, then focused on the three warriors.

 

Shu snarled and brought his naginata up into a fighting hold as Wufei brought his kamas up as well. “You’ll get him over our dead bodies!!” Wufei snarled as they focused on the twins and they hissed in amusement as they circled closer. Suddenly, they began to move around the three young men swiftly, going faster and faster till they were engulfed in a black whirlwind. The three warriors tried to hold their stance but were flung apart, each landing hard on the ground. The twins slowed and cackled as they advanced on Heero, who watched them and tried to get up.

 

Suddenly, several star points flew at the twins, slashing at them and they shrieked and looked for the source. They looked over and saw too late Duo as he ran screaming at them and slashed at them with his scythe. They avoided his attack barely and then were attacked by Shin as well. They hissed in anger as they fought the two determined warriors.

 

Shiista saw this happening and her eyes narrowed in anger. She raised her hand and black lightening flashed across the sky and landed at several points on the ground. The warriors looked around in surprise and saw shadow soldiers appear from those points. The shadows hissed and cackled as they advanced and then attacked.

 

The warriors fought hard and were soon joined by Seiji and Quatre, but it wasn’t looking good. Suddenly, they heard a shout and looked up in surprise.

 

“Sou...En...Zan!!!” Ryo attacked and blew away half of the forces there with his attack. Heero’s face lit up as he saw Ryo, safe, then leaned against Trowa in relief. Trowa smiled as he felt the Japanese pilot’s relief and then warded off some more shadows with his stars.

 

Duo waved to Ryo, who returned the wave, then wiped the blood from his face so he could see again and attacked. Shiista hissed in anger and then pointed at the Gemini. They nodded and clasped hands once more. But, before the warriors could stop them, they called up another black orb and shot it at them. The orb broke into several parts and exploded, sending them all flying.

 

Heero got up slowly from where he had landed and looked around in horror as he saw his fallen comrades struggle to get up. His eyes widened as he watched Ryo get hit again and again by the shadows. Finally, when he could take no more, he screamed, “RYOOOOOOO!!!”

 

The shadows looked at Heero in surprise and watched with horror as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He began to glow a burgundy color and the sign of Kitai glowed on his forehead. They gaped as the remains of Wing Zero began to glow as well and then flew towards Heero, who let his arms hang out to the sides.

 

The warriors also watched, but not in surprise. Rather, bemusement was on their faces as they felt their own yoroi react to the final pilot receiving his yoroi. Their yoroi began to glow as well and the symbols of Jin, Rei, Gi, Shin, Kaichou, Meiyo, Yuuko, and Jitsu were seen as the yoroi was formed and Heero stepped out. He straightened his shoulders, the wings that were folded on the back shifting as he glared at Shiista. She hissed in anger as she saw the final yoroi appear.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Touma sat in Kimiko’s room, feeling a strange sense wash over him. He looked over at Kimiko and saw that she had begun to glow a golden glow, the symbol of Ai glowing brightly on her forehead. He looked over at the mirror and saw that he too was glowing, a deep blue with the symbol of Chi glowing brightly on his forehead. His eyes widened in surprise and looked down at Kimiko again.

 

Suddenly, her eyes opened and she sat up. He went swiftly to her bedside and knelt down, taking her hand gently. She looked at him and smiled, then murmured softly, “Touma, we are needed.” He nodded and then Byakuen entered swiftly, growling at them. Kimiko and Touma nodded, and then got onto Byakuen’s back.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero stepped forward and reached back then took out the dragon swords that hung there. He pulled them forward and crossed them in front of his chest as he glared at the shadows icily. Shiista hissed in rage and snarled, /Do you think, warrior, that you will defeat ussss?/

 

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her and he replied coldly, “Kiss my ASS.” He glared and then brought his swords up, still crossed, to in front of his face. As they watched in shock, the image of an angel appeared behind him, raising her wings and arms up to copy Heero’s stance. Loudly, he cried, “Tenshi...Hane...Bakuha!!!” as he swept his swords forward and then out in a sweeping motion. The angel image brought her wings forward and then swept them out as he moved and light blasted out, destroying all of the shadows present, except for Shiista and the Gemini Shadows.

 

The other warriors looked around in complete amazement as they saw that all of the shadow soldiers had been destroyed. Shiista growled in anger and the twins hissed in rage. Shu laughed in relief as Heero came over to them and smiled. “Heero…YOU KICK ASS!!” he declared as he slapped the quiet warrior on the back. Ryo and Heero looked at each other and secretly clasped hands in relief as they looked around. They focused on the three remaining Shadows and either smirked or chuckled as they looked at the angered Shadows.

 

But then, their smiles faded as another figure appeared beside the three Shadows. Gasping in horror, the Troopers eyes widened in disbelief as Arago laughed as he looked at the now bowing Shadows. “Shiista, did I not warn you that they were not to be underestimated?” he asked with evil amusement as he looked at them. Shiista growled in anger, but said nothing. Arago laughed again and looked at the warriors, who were watching them with horror.

 

“How the hell are you still alive?” Ryo shouted at Arago, hiding his fear like the others as they looked at Arago. The pilots were not sure as to why they were so afraid, but they knew that now was not the time to ask.

 

Arago laughed as he focused his glowing red eyes on them. The mask he wore still smiled in evil intent as he gazed at them. “The shadow kingdom brought me from the void that our battle had sent me to. I shall, with the Queen’s help, revive my Youjakai and rule this world by her side,” he replied with malevolently.

 

Shu snarled and crouched into a fighting position, along with the others. “Arago you MAGGOT! You’ll never succeed! We’ll send you back to that void no matter what!” he shouted angrily as the other warriors nodded in agreement.

 

Arago laughed with obvious amusement and he brought out three orbs. The Shadows eyes widened in shock as they saw them and they looked at him in confusion. /How did you get thossse?/ Tiisa asked as he brought them out. He gestured to them to stand and they did.

 

“A gift…from her Majesty,” was all he said and he threw them at the three Shadows. The orbs cracked and a green fog floated out and surrounded the three warriors. Arago cackled again and disappeared as the three shadows hissed in glee as they grew in size till they were twice their original size.

 

The warriors watched them in growing horror and then pulled back as the shadows turned and faced them. They laughed with glee and then Arso and Tiisa took hands again and pointed their other hands and blasted the warriors, hurling them apart. Arso cackled and then swept in with Tiisa not far behind and began to beat on the disoriented warriors. Arso laughed with glee as he attacked Trowa and Duo, playing with them like a cat with a mouse. Shin attacked and was thrown away, crashing into Seiji and Quatre as they tried to help as well.

 

“Shin...Ku...Ha!!”

 

“Shinzui…Ya…BAKUHA!!”

 

The fighters looked up in surprise and Arso shrieked in pain and agony as he was blasted away by the double attack. Tiisa shrieked in despair and then snarled as she grew slightly in size and threw a black bolt at them. Byakuen dodged the attack, but the shock wave sent them flying. They crashed into the ground and Ryo and Heero ran to them, but then Shiista attacked, sending them flying. Shiista then put her hands together and electric currents began to crawl across her arms, building slowly. She then looked at them with an evil grin as she spread her arms out, throwing out the webs of electricity and trapping the warriors. They cried out in pain, trying to move and break free from the webs. Tiisa shrieked with glee and attacked the two that had destroyed her twin brother. Touma and Kimiko cried out in pain as she tossed them around, slamming them into the ground and slashing into them.

 

They both landed with loud cries near the others as they struggled to free themselves and help their friends. Touma struggled to his elbows, and then looked at Ryo. “Ryo…call…on …Kikoutei,” he gasped out as he looked at his friend.

 

“But…what about you?” Ryo asked and Kimiko looked at him as well, pain on her face.

 

“Ryo…it’s the only way!” she cried and he looked at the other Troopers. Seeing their determination, he nodded and then they each began to glow: orange, indigo, blue, green, and red.

 

The pilots watched in amazement as the other Troopers surrounded Ryo in glowing balls and a flash of fire appeared, surrounding him. As they looked at what was happening, the webs were broken and they moved closer. Ryo appeared in white yoroi and Byakuen, who had transformed into a black tiger with white yoroi, came up by him and he took the swords from the sheaths on Kokuen’s back.

 

Tiisa snarled in challenge and leapt towards the Kikoutei wearer, but Ryo attacked first. Sweeping his swords forward, then up, creating a whirlwind of fire. She shrieked and sent black lightening at him, but it was too late. With a loud cry, he sent his attack. “Cho...Dan...Do...Sou...En...ZAN!!!”

 

Tiisa shrieked and disappeared in the blinding flash of fire and light. Shiista stared at where her greatest warrior once had been and her eyes narrowed slowly, glowing brighter as she grew in size. They watched in shock as she grew, then looked at them with evil mirth. Kikoutei disappeared from Ryo and the other Troopers, along with the pilots watched as she walked slowly towards them. Duo held up Kimiko, while Wufei held up Touma. She lifted a hand and pointed a single finger at them. A black bolt flew from the tip and exploded between them. The warriors were flung around, crying out in pain as they landed.

 

Kimiko stood up, her eyes, glinting with rage. “That’s it. Now, I’m PISSED!” she snarled and the pilots watched her with growing shock. She began to glow a pearly white and they felt the earth tremble beneath them as she stalked towards the grinning Shadow.

 

Touma and the other Troopers struggled to their feet as they saw how angry she was. “No Kimiko….don’t lose your control!” Touma shouted as he lurched towards her.

 

She looked at him, then reached back and grabbed her sais. She brought them to the front, then with a glare at Shiista, she called on her attack. “Shinzui…Shuu….RAI!!!” A white whirlwind blasted around her as she swept her sais forward and lightening flew out.

 

The pilots and Troopers all had an arm up, protecting their faces from the wind. “What’s happening?!” Duo shouted as they saw the attack hit straight on. The shock wave from the blast knocked them on their butts and they stared in shock as Kimiko stood there, looking at the area that was left from her attack.

 

“She lost her temper and her power came out in its full strength,” Seiji replied as they looked. Kimiko wavered, then collapsed to the ground. The pilots’ eyes widened in shock as Touma ran to her side, but they soon forgot the information as they watched Shiista appear from the area, unscathed.

 

“How is that POSSIBLE?!” Shu cried out and Shiista cackled. Duo screamed as he attacked, flying towards her and slashing at her. She easily avoided the attack and fought with him. Trowa joined him and she fought them, dodging their attacks. Finally, she kicked at Duo, sending him flying into a tree, then flip-kicked Trowa away, where he crashed into the ground. She then looked at them and her hands flew out, her lightening web entangling the warriors.

 

She then took her hands and waved them. Three black holes appeared behind Seiji, Kimiko, and Quatre as they struggled to free themselves. Fear was in their eyes as they struggled frantically, getting pulled into the holes. The others also struggled to get free and Shiista cackled. /Now, it isss time for the Keysss to ssserve their purpossse,/ she declared and then snarled as a voice called out from behind them.

 

“They will be going no where with you.” The warriors looked over and saw four other warriors in yoroi walk towards them. Shiista snarled at them and one of the warriors removed a long datchi from its scabbard.

 

Slashing it across his front and then out, he cried out, “Ankoku....Cho...Higiri!!” Black lightening shot out from the datchi, striking Shiista full on. She laughed as she absorbed the lightening, but Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre screamed in agony. The four warriors gasped in horror as they saw this and then the two in the middle nodded at each other.

 

Running so they attacked from different sides, one swung his chain and cried out, “Ko...Rai...Sen!!”

 

The other brought his weapon to chest then shot it forward, shooting web silk out as he shouted, “To...Chi...Mou!!!”

 

The chains and webs surrounded and bound Shiista to where she was and the last warrior attacked swiftly, swinging his sword whip as he shouted, “Musetsu...Oro...Chi!!”

 

Shiista screamed in pain as she was hit by the whip, then screamed again, sending out a shock wave that sent all of the warriors except for Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre flying. The three cried out in horror as their friends crashed into trees, boulders or the ground. Shiista cackled and waved her hand, pulling the three closer towards the dark holes. They struggled harder, trying to free themselves, but then suddenly, a loud clanging sound came out of no where and a staff landed between them. Before Shiista could react, a bright light shot from it, freeing the three captured warriors and destroying Shiista, who shrieked in agony as she disappeared.

 

When the light had faded, they looked at where Shiista had been. Nothing remained of their enemy. Touma, Shu, and Shin helped Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre to their feet, finding that they were all right. They then all turned and looked at the five figures that were in front of them.

 

The center warrior stepped forward and smiled as he looked at them, his red shoulder length hair blowing in the wind. “Samurai Troopers…it has been a long time,” he murmured softly and they smiled.

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Crossing Paths pt. 10/15+ Epilogue-4 A GW/YST crossover fic

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: oi vey….the only one here that is mine is the OC. None of the other bishounen or bishoujo are mine, so stop with the bitching!

Warnings: same as always, go read them if you want! Also…HET LEMON, exhibitionism, voyeurism, yaoi lemon.

Rating: whenever I get in this mode, it’s always NC-17.

Pairings: we have the following: ToumaxOC, 5xShux5, 4xSeijix4, 1+Ryo (yea yea…more to come), 2x3x2+Shin *giggles*, and now we have more to play with….hmm…what will DA do?

Note: I got major glomped for bringing back the Masho. I’m glad that everyone likes that and I’m going to play with it some more. Unfortunately, that will extend this supposedly short series quite a bit, but who cares!?

Feedback: much loved, keeps the author tendencies flowing.

 

'thoughts'

/telepathy/

 

The center warrior stepped forward and smiled as he looked at them, his red shoulder length hair blowing in the wind. “Samurai Troopers…it has been a long time,” he murmured softly and they smiled.

 

The former pilots looked in surprise at the Troopers then saw that they had removed their yoroi and were in their normal clothing. Seeing that they must trust these mystery Troopers, the Gundam Troopers also removed their yorois, then watched the other Troopers as they removed their yoroi as well. They stood watching each other for a minute, then Kimiko giggled and ran to the center warrior, enveloping him in a big hug. The red-haired man smiled and hugged her back with equal fierceness as the Troopers all went around and greeted the four other mystery people.

 

Finally, Kimiko pulled back and smiled, tears misting her eyes as she looked at the other four Troopers. “Shuten….it has been so long!” she cried and he chuckled softly, grinning at her. She looked at the other three men and hugged them each as well, which they returned. The ten Troopers stood together, talking animatedly, when Kimiko looked over and saw the bemused looks the Gundams were giving them. “Oh my gosh…my manners!” she cried and then blushed, causing all of the men present to laugh. She smirked at them, then gestured for the Gundam Troopers to come closer, saying, “Guys, these are our allies, the former Masho.” She pointed to each of them, introducing them. “This is Naaza, Shuten, Rajura, and Anubis,” she said as she pointed to them, while they nodded in greeting to the wary Gundams. She then gestured to the pilots, saying, “And they are the former Gundam pilots. That’s Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, and Quatre Raberba Winner.” The former Masho nodded and smiled at the Gundams and were not put out when they received a few wary glances.

 

“Former...as in, they used to be enemies? So…how do you know we can trust them?” Duo asked suspiciously as they stood there in the battlefield.

 

“It is hard to believe that we once were so evil, but we have indeed changed and have come to aid you,” Shuten replied softly as he smiled and Kimiko nodded. The Gundam Troopers frowned slightly in uncertainty, but then shrugged.

 

“If they trust you, so do we,” Wufei commented softly and Shu chuckled softly as he looked at his lover. The former Masho grinned at them, then turned as they heard the soft clanging of the staff that had saved the three Keys. They watched silently as Kimiko went over to the raven-haired young woman who now held the staff and stood before her. They searched each other’s eyes, then smiled at each other and came together in a hug. The Troopers and Masho smiled as the Gundam Troopers also watched in curiosity.

 

They pulled away slightly from each other and smiled again. “It’s been a while, Lady Kayura. We owe you our lives,” Kimiko murmured softly and Kayura nodded.

 

“There is nothing to owe. You believed in me when I was finally freed. Let’s call it even,” Kayura replied smiling and Kimiko chuckled softly.

 

Duo whispered softly, “Are they like family or something?”

 

Touma smirked. “Nah, Lady Kayura is the last of Kaos’ clan. Kimiko and she aren’t related, but they do have a common bond through Kaos,” he answered as he looked at Duo and the others.

 

“They look so much alike,” Quatre whispered softly and Seiji cuddled him, smiling.

 

“That’s pure coincidence,” Shu stated, snorting and they laughed softly. Kimiko and Kayura came over to the group and they nodded in greeting to Kayura.

 

Kimiko looked around at them and then yawned. “Ok….let’s get back to Nasuti’s. I think some serious discussion needs to be done about what all has been happening,” she declared and then laughed as a chorus of agreements loudly answered her. The Masho and Lady Kayura laughed as well then followed them as they headed back to the house.

 

Lady Kayura and Kimiko hung back slightly, talking softly. Ryo, Heero, Wufei, Shu, Rajura, and Anubis walked together in a group and talked as Naaza, Shuten, Trowa, Duo, and Shin talked as well. Quatre watched them quietly as he walked next to Seiji and Touma. They were also talking softly, looking up at the sky occasionally as they talked about something. Quatre looked up as well, trying to see what they saw, but saw nothing. He looked at them and smiled as Seiji looked at him, squeezing his hand then lacing their fingers together as they walked up a hill.

 

Suddenly, Touma cried out and Kimiko’s laughter pealed into the air. Everyone looked to see an amusing sight. Kimiko was on Touma’s back, getting a piggyback ride from him as he walked up the hill. He laughed and was joined by some of the others as they watched them run up the hill. Kimiko giggled again then grabbed a branch as they went under it. Using their momentum, she swung them up into the tree. Touma laughed as she flipped them up onto a branch and held himself there. She giggled and started to run through the branches swiftly, Touma following fluidly behind her, laughing. The others watched the two play with smirks as they continued towards Nasuti’s place the other way.

 

Quatre turned his head slightly and saw on Seiji’s face a strange look. A mixture of amusement and lust swiftly crossed the partially hidden features. Quatre felt a twinge of sadness flow into his stomach. 'Seiji must still love them,' he thought sadly to himself, but hid his thoughts when Seiji looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile and they continued walking towards the house.

 

Touma and Kimiko appeared before the group, panting and snickering slightly as they waited for the others to catch up. Suddenly, they all heard a young boy yell and Kimiko got tackled by a flying body. Looking down in surprise and delight at the young boy that was wrapped around her waist, she grinned as she hugged him back. “Jun!? Where did you come from?” she asked as the other Samurai Troopers crowded around the two on the ground, eager to see the young lad that had appeared. They heard Nasuti laugh softly and looked up to see her coming towards them. But she slowed down to a halt as soon as she saw the former Masho, shock covering her face. Jun also looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he and Kimiko stood up.

 

“Shuten?” Nasuti asked very softly, her eyes shining with hope and disbelief as she locked gazes with the red-haired young man. He stared back at her, the same expression on his face.

 

Jun grinned and yelled as he ran towards Shuten. “SHUTEN!” He tackled the smiling man and was hugged back equally hard. Jun sniffled as he looked up and smiled at the former Masho. “You’re here! But…you had died.” he stated softly and Shuten chuckled as he brushed Jun’s hair out of his face.

 

“Yes, I did, Jun. But I was summoned along with my companions to aid the Troopers and the Gundams in their struggle against the Shadows,” he replied softly and smiled, Jun smiled back, then looked at the other Masho, then focused on the Gundams.

 

Shu snorted softly. “It’s a day for introductions, isn’t it?” he asked grinning and everyone snickered softly. Pointing at the Gundams, he said, “Jun, this is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Chang Wufei. Guys, this is Jun.” The Gundams all cocked an eyebrow in bemusement as the young lad giggled and put his hands behind his head, smiling at them.

 

“So, how do you know this kid?” Duo asked as they stood in the light of the fading sun.

 

The Troopers and Masho all chuckled and Kimiko put a hand on Jun’s shoulder. “He helped us when we were defeating the Youjakai and with some other things,” she replied softly, then looked down and smiled at Jun, who chuckled.

 

“Yeah, Jun really helped us out there a few times,” Touma commented as he stretched. He looked at the sunset and then glanced at Seiji and Kimiko briefly, who nodded slightly at him. He smirked then returned his attention to the group, who hadn’t noticed the brief exchange of looks between the three. Except for Quatre, who had noticed it and was slightly disturbed. He shook his head slightly to dispel the disturbing thoughts as Touma continued. “So, we keep him around for good luck,” Touma finished, grinning as he looked at Jun and winked. The other Troopers and the Masho all chuckled while the Gundams nodded in understanding and grinned. They then began to walk back up towards the house; Nasuti letting them in and then went into the room. They talked and ate dinner, both catching up and introducing in a way as they moved into the night.

 

Later, Kimiko sat up and stretched then looked at her comrades. “I don’t know about you, but I am beat! I think we have all had a long day and need sleep,” she stated as she looked at them and was answered by nods of agreement. Shu, Shin, and Ryo got up and led the way for the Masho, showing them where they could sleep for now. Shuten watched them go up, then went out another way, heading for where he had seen Nasuti go.

 

Shuten walked down the familiar halls, following the sounds of typing till he came to a warmly lit room. Once there, he leaned against the doorjamb and watched the young redheaded woman who was typing at the computer in front of her. He watched her, his eyes traveling slowly over her, memorizing every detail as he remembered their time together, short as it was. Slowly though, the typing slowed, stopped. Nasuti looked up at the doorway and locked eyes with the red-haired man standing there. “Shuten,” she whispered softly and he smiled gently at her.

 

He walked into the room and around the desk, coming to her side. She stood up and they stood close to each other, looking into each other’s eyes. Slowly, he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek, murmuring softly, “Nasuti….I have missed you so much.” His voice choked slightly on those last words and both their eyes filled with tears. Then, Shuten slowly lowered his head to hers and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Nasuti whimpered softly and pressed closer to him, her eyes closing as she returned the tender kiss, her arms coming up to wrap lightly around his neck.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre woke up slowly and looked around in the moonlit room. He looked over next to him and saw that the space that Seiji should have been was empty. Frowning in concern, the young blond pilot sat up and looked around. Then, sighing softly and smiling, he went out to the balcony where Seiji was standing, the wind blowing his hair. Quatre came up and wrapped his arms around Seiji’s chest and nuzzled into his back. He felt Seiji gently pat his hands, then looked up as Seiji turned in his arms and looked down at his lover. Quatre smiled and queried softly, “Couldn’t sleep?”

 

Seiji returned the smile, but it had a different look to it and Quatre shivered at the look, turned on somehow by that intense grin. “No, the moon woke me. Want to come on a walk with me?” Seiji whispered sexily, sending another shiver of desire running down the blond pilot’s back. Quatre nodded mutely and then watched with wide eyes as Seiji got up on the balcony railing and jumped off, landing lightly on the ground. He looked up at the watching young man on the balcony, then gestured for Quatre to follow.

 

Quatre looked at the other blond uncertainly, then sighed and shrugged. Getting up on the balcony railing, he jumped down and landed just as lightly. He stood up and looked at Seiji in surprise. “How?” he asked and Seiji chuckled softly.

 

“Our yoroi…well, it kind of passes its powers to us as we wear them. So, we can handle long falls or battles. That was why we were able to help you five so easily and swiftly,” Seiji explained quietly as he wrapped his arms around the other blond’s waist. Quatre nodded and smiled, returning the smile that Seiji gave him. Seiji then turned and, taking Quatre’s hand, led him to a thickly covered path that was barely visible even in the full light of the moon.

 

Quatre kept a tight hold on the man in front of him, trying to see in the dim light. But, as they walked, he no longer really cared as a strange feeling washed over him. His pulse picked up and he felt warmth spread through him as they finally came to a clearing. A waterfall splashed in the background, sparkling with the moonlight that drifted into the clearing as the spray wafted into the air. Quatre looked around at the sight, feeling an inexplicable sense of desire and sensuousness fill him as he gazed around. Finally, his eyes fell upon two figures that were standing by the pool of the waterfalls.

 

Kimiko and Touma stood before them, Touma behind Kimiko as he held her and they swayed to an almost unheard music that floated through the night, weaving its melody with the desire that was hanging in the air. They slowly danced, moving their bodies to the beat that now was pumping into Quatre’s blood, filling him with lust as he watched the two lovers dance in the pale moonlight. He looked over at Seiji and saw a look of desire and lust greet him, then they both turned to watch the other two Troopers. Quatre whispered softly, “What….what is going on?”

 

Seiji turned to him and smiled sexily, the desire in his eyes making Quatre become fully hard as they looked at each other. “Have you ever taken a moonlight swim?” he whispered softly, lust threading with his low tones as he caressed Quatre’s arm and shoulder, sending shivers up the young blond’s back. Quatre shook his head and Seiji laughed softly. Two soft laughs also played in the air, and Quatre looked over to see Kimiko and Touma watching them with soft smiles.

 

/Don’t worry, Quatre. You’ll enjoy it,/ Kimiko’s soft voice floated into Quatre’s mind and he smiled uncertainly. They nodded, smiling, then began to dance again. But now, the dance turned definitely erotic as they began to slowly strip each other to the hidden rhythm. Quatre felt that he should turn away, but like Seiji, he watched in a lustful haze as they lost their clothes and began to kiss, slowly and passionately. Looking over at Seiji, Quatre was shocked to see Seiji already stripped. Then, looking down at himself, he gasped in surprise at finding himself naked as well. Hearing their soft laughter once more, he looked up questioningly at them. /You weren’t expecting to take a swim with your pajamas on, were you Quatre?/ Kimiko and Touma’s voices lilted erotically through his head and he blushed. Seiji chuckled softly and kissed down Quatre’s neck, all the while caressing him. Quatre moaned softly as his eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

 

Touma and Kimiko had slowly turned so that they were facing the waterfalls and the residing pool, still kissing heatedly. Slowly, Seiji brought Quatre over by them and the three young men watched as Kimiko walked over and into the pool. Slowly, she began to glow iridescently, then vanished. Quatre looked around then followed Seiji and Touma’s gaze to see Kimiko standing up by the falls edge. As they watched, she gracefully jumped and dove into the water 25 ft below. Quatre looked at Seiji and asked softly, “Um, do we have to do that?”

 

Seiji and Touma laughed softly, the sound very erotic in the night, and shook their heads. “Nah, she just loves showing off,” Touma replied softly and Kimiko laughed from the pool as she smoothed her hair back from her face. She wiggled her finger, gesturing to them, then patted the water, her breasts already peaking from the cool water. Quatre swallowed hard and followed the other two in as they joined her, hissing as the cool water hit their sensitive erections. Quatre stood back slightly and watched in a mixture of lust and confusion as Touma and Seiji floated over to Kimiko.

 

Kissing each other in both greeting and need, they then looked over at Quatre. Quatre looked at them, unsure and a vision as the mist and the moonlight hit him just right, giving him an air of innocence. Suddenly, he heard in three tones. /Quatre…we won’t hurt you. Come…join us./ He looked at them in amazement, then smiled as Kimiko pointed at her head, grinning. Moving with confidence, he floated to their waiting arms. He accepted the small kisses Kimiko and Touma gave him in greeting, then was kissed passionately by Seiji. Floating, he and Seiji gave into their desire, kissing heatedly, and tongues dancing together as their hands roamed freely.

 

Turning his head as he felt himself bump into another body, Quatre’s eyes met with almost black eyes as Kimiko smiled at him. She reached a hand to him and gently caressed his chest, then gasped softly as Touma’s mouth found her breast. Moaning erotically, she ran her hands up into Touma’s hair, pulling him closer.

 

Quatre watched them for a second, then moaned softly as Seiji’s tongue traced its way across his neck. Turning his head, his lips were captured once more by Seiji’s. Seiji gently spread Quatre’s legs and began to prep him for their later joining as Quatre took advantage of their entanglement and rubbed against him, groaning at the friction.

 

Hearing Touma moan softly, Quatre turned passion-glazed eyes towards their partners and saw Kimiko was behind Touma, pumping his erection as she kissed his neck, her other hand playing with his nipples. Seiji chuckled softly at his friend’s predicament and Quatre smirked as well, then looked at Seiji with an evil grin. Moving swiftly, he floated behind the golden haired Samurai and copied Kimiko. Seiji gasped in surprise, then moaned lowly as Quatre’s slender hands caressed him even farther with need. Touma moaned as well, bucking slightly into Kimiko’s skilled touch.

 

Seiji pushed his hips back and moved so that he was rubbing into Quatre’s erection. Quatre moaned softly then ran the hand that had been caressing Seiji’s nipples to the round globes his legs were wrapped around. Gently, he pushed a finger in and began prepping Seiji. Seiji moaned loudly, his head falling back in pleasure at the intrusion. Suddenly, they heard a screech of laughter and loud splashing as Touma grabbed Kimiko and brought her around. They both laughed softly then moaned as Touma moved Kimiko above his hard member. In a swift move, he impaled her on himself.

 

Quatre shivered at the erotic sight as they began to move slowly. As he had watched them, Quatre had already stretched Seiji, causing the other blond to moan. Seiji turned his head, asking for a kiss mutely, and Quatre leaned in, grabbing the other’s lips as he positioned himself outside of Seiji’s entrance. As their tongues danced an erotic dance, Quatre slowly pushed himself into Seiji. Seiji groaned in pleasure as he was stretched and filled. Quatre moaned as well, loving the tight heat of his lover, then looked over at the still slowly moving pair opposite them.

 

Touma locked gazes with him, then floated them over towards Seiji and Quatre. Smirking, Seiji pushed slightly back against Quatre, pushing himself fully onto Quatre, then caressed a light hand down Kimiko’s back. She turned her head and smiled erotically, then moaned softly as Seiji leaned his head in and kissed her heatedly. Turned on even more by their lovers kissing, Quatre and Touma began to move more into them, causing them to float together with Seiji and Kimiko between the two dominant partners. Seiji gasped softly as his love's thrusting pushed him into Kimiko, causing an almost unbearable friction and a shooting pleasure. Kimiko moaned softly as she moved up and down on Touma, letting a hand go back to start pumping Seiji.

 

Quatre moaned softly, his eyes closing as he thrust harder into Seiji, almost overwhelmed by the fact of what they were doing, making love together with the two other Troopers. Kimiko gasped, then cried out as she came, arching towards Touma as she shuddered. Touma groaned softly as he came as well, clutching at his love. Quatre and Seiji moaned at the sight and came together, holding onto each other as they shuddered.

 

Panting in the aftermath of their lovemaking, the four young people kissed lazily. Quatre looked at his friends and lover with a small, shy grin before asking, “Do you…do this often?”

 

Seiji, Touma, and Kimiko all smiled at him and looked at each other. Kimiko put a gentle hand on Quatre’s hand and replied, “Only with the ones we are meant to be soulmates with. Touma and I…we do it all the time, whenever there is a full moon. We…invited Seiji to be with us one magical night, much like tonight. Our bond…” she smiled as she looked at her two best friends, “Our bond is incredibly strong, though with Seiji, it is a strong loving friendship. He…we all felt that you…belonged with us, Quatre.” She smiled gently at him and he returned the gentle smile and nodded. Touma smiled as well, then reached a hand over and caressed Quatre’s face. Quatre leaned his face into the caress and smiled at Touma.

 

Touma smiled back as he said, “Seiji cares for you very deeply, Quatre. And we had told him long ago that we would always be there for him till he found the one he was meant to be with. Tonight…proved that, for you felt the call as did we. So, it was meant to be.” Quatre’s eyes shimmered with tears as he nodded. Seiji looked at his lover, then pulled off of him. Quatre floated around and was wrapped by Seiji’s strong arms.

 

Seiji nuzzled into Quatre’s neck, then whispered softly, “We all had a calling when we came together. Now, the bond is even stronger.” The other three nodded solemnly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Queen of the Shadows hissed angrily. /Shiisssta isss dead asss are the Gemini Shadowsss!! Thisss isss unacccceptable!!/ she hissed dangerously and Arago bowed his head.

 

“My Queen. It could not be helped. They had underestimated the Troopers and the Gundams,” he replied softly as he looked at her.

 

The Queen growled angrily. /And what of their new alliesss?! How will I get my Keysss now? We were ssso clossse!/ she screamed, then threw a glowing ball at a wall. The wall exploded, showing her anger.

 

Arago watched the reaction in amusement. Turning back to her, he hissed softly in response, “Do not worry, my Queen. We shall get them. They will slip up and we must be ready.”

 

The Queen turned angry eyes to him, then hissed softly. /You had better be right, Arago. I will accccept no more failure./ Arago bowed his head in acceptance, then walked out of the hall.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Crossing Paths pt. 11/15+ Epilogue-4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The only ones here that are mine are the OCs. Not mine, no sue…schtuff like that yea.

Warnings: um, same as always. No lemon or lime in here, but angst and dark…HAI!

Rating: R for violence and language.

Pairings: o.O I have to LIST THEM?! *falls over*

Note: aaaaaahh….Thanks to all who have stuck this out with me! RL’s been a real big time biatch, but now things are getting slightly better. Arigato minna!

Feedback: *bows humbly* If you would be ever so kind.

 

Ryo sat quietly at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of tea as he watched Nasuti and Shuten make breakfast. He felt someone watching him and turned his head to lock gazes with an amused Heero. Ryo smiled softly at Heero, who returned the smile. Slowly, their hands found each other and laced together. They had spent most of the night talking, then had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. They were purposely moving slowly, not because they were afraid, but because the future was so uncertain. This new enemy was something that no one knew if they would defeat it.

 

Looking over at Nasuti and Shuten again, Ryo smiled happily. He had never seen Nasuti so happy. And they were definitely meant to be. Chuckling softly as he saw Shuten sneak a kiss, Ryo then looked over his shoulder as he heard a loud yawn. Shu came into the room stretching, then grumbled about mushy lovers.

 

Heero looked at Shu and cocked his eyebrow and said in response, “At least they’re quiet.” Ryo’s bark of laughter filled the room as Shu flushed then yelped as a smug-looking Wufei sidled past him after giving the Kongo Trooper a nice pinch on the ass. Shuten and Nasuti chuckled as they brought over breakfast to them, smiling at Shin, Duo, and Trowa as they came in as well.

 

Duo looked around, then asked, “Hey, where’s Seiji, Kimiko, Touma, and Quatre?”

 

Ryo looked around as Shin replied, “Well, I thought I had seen them.” Scratching his head, he nearly jumped as Naaza’s deep voice floated from behind them.

 

“I wouldn’t worry, Suiko. They can take care of themselves,” Naaza commented as he, Rajura, and Anubis took seats at the counter.

 

Heero looked suspiciously at the trio before turning cobalt eyes to Ryo, who smiled reassuringly. As they all ate and chatted, they heard some familiar laughter and looked up to see the missing quartet saunter in, joking around before noticing the stares. Stopping, they all smiled as Kimiko chirped, “Ooohayo!”

 

They all chuckled as Duo cried, “Oh yea! Somebody got laid!” This started a round of laughter as the four blushed.

 

Looking indignant and smirking evilly, Seiji shot back, “Well better some than none, eh braided boy?” More laughter followed as Kimiko licked the tip of her finger and slashed the air, marking their ‘points’. Sitting by the counter, they began to eat and talk, though none asked exactly what the quartet had been doing.

 

Finishing breakfast, they all got serious as Trowa asked softly, “So what do we do now?”

 

They all looked up as Lady Kayura stated, “We must now transform the dark into light.”

 

“Dark into light? What the hell does that mean?” Duo asked in confusion.

 

Kimiko looked at Kayura with determination as she answered, “We must change the Masho yoroi to the light.”

 

They all looked at her in shock, but the Masho hung their heads. Quatre asked, “But why? How?” as he gazed at the Masho.

 

Kayura smiled sadly as she explained, “The last battle, the Masho power was absorbed and used against us because they contain some of the Youjakai’s power. Using the Trooper yoroi, the Staff of Kaos, and Kimiko’s power, we will be able to…purify their yoroi, making them Troopers as well.”

 

Heero frowned as he watched her before saying, “It sounds dangerous. What will happen to them?”

 

“Yea…and can’t we help?” Duo asked, anger and worry crossing his face.

 

Kimiko smiled soothingly as Ryo replied, “Don’t worry. Just watch our backs.”

 

“And…follow your instincts,” Shuten added, smiling as they stood. The Gundam Troopers looked at him in slight suspicion.

 

Kimiko stretched and then leaned into Touma as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Well, let’s get this over with,” she ordered cheerfully, hiding the fear she felt. They all nodded and went outside, followed by Nasuti, Jun, and Byakuen. The others stopped and watched as Kayura and Kimiko walked out a bit, then faced each other. Not saying anything, Kayura handed the Staff over to Kimiko, who took it with a solemn nod.

 

Turning to the others, Kayura instructed softly, “Masho, stand around Kimiko, facing out. The Troopers will stand outside of you and form the Reikei shield facing in.” The Masho and Troopers nodded then went to their positions. The Masho stood in a small circle with their arms crossed around Kimiko, who faced them and raised the Staff high, then brought it down with a clang. It started to clang repeatedly as the Troopers started circling around them, then stopped, arms crossed like the Masho. Calling out, they called upon their yoroi.

 

“Gi!”

 

“Shin!”

 

“Rei!”

 

“Chi!”

 

“Jin!”

 

“Chu!”

 

“Ko!”

 

“Nin!”

 

“Tei!”

 

The Gundam Troopers watched in silent wonder as the yoroi appeared and mirrored the actions of the other Troopers. Then, as if pulled, they put on their subyoroi and copied what the Troopers had just done. Circling the other two circles, they called on their yoroi.

 

“Kaichou!”

 

“Yuuko!”

 

“Meiyo!”

 

“Jitsu!”

 

“Kitai!”

 

None of the other Troopers moved as they all concentrated on the rite of change. Kimiko’s eyes glowed as the clanging sped up and she called out, “Ancients of the times before….hear us in this time of need. Change those of Dark before and make them for the light to heed. Take the power of all that is good and make what is wrong what it should. Help those who fight for the Light. Give Strength for their souls and fire for their might!”

 

Once the words left her lips, a column of light surrounded her. She held out her hand and five bolts of light shot out, hitting each of the Gundam pilots, and then reflecting in to go through the Troopers. The light converged, and then shot into each of the Masho, reflecting off and through them into their yoroi.

 

Jun hugged close to Nasuti as they watched in concern as all the Troopers nearly arched over in pain. None of them cried out as the light flowed through them. Slowly, they saw the yoroi change. Naaza’s yoroi, once dark green, became a lighter green. The swords, once poison, now held the power of the wind. Rajura’s yoroi, once magenta, became a dark purple. The scythes, once the source of his illusions, became the source of truth, able to cast light into darkness with their web of light. Anubis’ yoroi, once tan and black, became a lighter shade of tan with orange highlights. Yami no datchi, which could absorb all light, became much like Korin’s datchi. Shuten’s yoroi, once dark brown and yellow, became a gray with yellow color. His kusari gama*, once known to Quake the earth with fear, became a longer whip with a scythe, now able to create earthquakes of fire.

 

Nasuti and Jun watched in wonder as these changes occurred then gasped as a final flash of light blinded them briefly. When they looked up, they saw that the yoroi had disappeared. But, as they watched, each of the Troopers collapsed, weakened by the rite. Kimiko leaned on the staff, trying to remain upright as she felt darkness flood her senses. Byakuen came to her and she leaned against him gratefully, smiling up at Kayura as she took the Staff back with a grim smile.

 

“WHEW!! Let’s NOT do that again, ok?!” Duo called as he struggled to sit up. The other Troopers chuckled slightly at this as they too tried to get up. Suddenly, darkness descended and they heard loud laughter. Heero, Shu, Wufei, Seiji, and Shuten all rushed to their feet, ready to battle even as they swayed weakly as shadow Troopers appeared around them.

 

“Oh, but I think that this is an excellent turn, Troopers. Don’t you?” Arago’s sinister voice boomed out as the shadows hissed in gleeful anticipation. Byakuen roared as he stood between Kimiko and the former Lord of the Youjakai as he appeared before them.

 

Kayura moved swiftly, blocking his path with the Staff. “Arago. You forget that they are under my protection! You will NOT get the Keys!” she declared firmly and the Staff began to clang.

 

Arago laughed derisively as his arm came up. “Ah, but you underestimate the shadows, Lady Kayura!” he replied sneering and suddenly they heard the cries of Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre. Turning in alarm, they saw the three Troopers wrapped in shadowy tentacles, struggling to break free as they were dragged toward individual dark portals.

 

“Kimiko, Seiji, Quatre!!” Ryo screamed and he ran towards Seiji, whom he was closest to. Touma ran towards Kimiko along with Trowa, while Shu and Duo bolted towards Quatre. But, before they could get to their friends, black lightening shot out and around them, paralyzing them with screams of pain. They watched in horror as the three were pulled with screams of pain and fear into the dark portals, their screams accompanied by Arago’s evil laughter and the shadows’ triumphant cackling.

 

For what seemed like ages after the disappearances of their friends, the Troopers stood numbly, not moving. Suddenly, a heart-wrenching cry was heard from the blue haired Touma as he fell to his knees. “NOOOOOO!”

 

TBC

 

*Note: Kusari gama is a scythe with a chain on it, with a three-pronged ball at the end of it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Crossing Paths pt.12/15+Epilogue-4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The boys and their toys aren’t mine. The OCs are though so no sue!

Warnings: same old stuff. Violence, language, torture…no citrus though!

Pairings: um…not touching that! TOOOO MANY!!

Rating: R for violence and language

Note: ok...the last one was short. So will this one…I think. Betcha you’re wondering what I’m gonna do, huh? ~_^

Feedback: oh such rare but yummy stuff!

 

/Shadow talk or telepathic/

 

Seiji moaned softly in pain as he woke up. Blinking blearily, he tried to establish what had happened. Leaning up, he became more wary as he heard hissing and cackling, signs of the Shadows’ presence. As he looked around, memories of what had happened came back to him and he groggily croaked out, “Quatre? Kimiko?”

 

A soft moan from his left informed him of Quatre’s whereabouts and he crawled over to his lover’s side. He tenderly stroked Quatre’s cheek and smiled as the aquamarine eyes showed themselves, and echoed the pain that the blond Trooper felt. Quatre groaned again as he leaned up, then looked around, asking groggily, “Kimiko? Where…Where is she?”

 

“Right here…in some way, shape, or form,” her mumbled response floated to them from their left and they turned to see her lean up and smirk slightly at them. She crawled over to them and they hugged together, drawing strength from the other. They all stiffened and got up swiftly into defensive postures as the sinister laughter of the Shadows grew around them. Kimiko’s eyes narrowed and she murmured softly, “Time to blow this pop-stand and put a little light on the subject.” She brought her hand up and it began to glow and a small ball began to form. But, before the ball of light could gain any life, she cried out in surprise as her arm was snatched back and up, a black rope wrapped around her wrist. She reached to try and undo the rope, but was stopped by another rope.

 

“Kimiko!” Seiji cried out as she was strung up. Seiji and Quatre raced to help her, but were captured the same way. They watched in anger and horror as her body was covered with tendrils of black lightening. Biting back a scream of pain, but not for long as her body arced under the pain, she screamed in agony as she tried to free herself. Seiji and Quatre struggled vainly to free themselves, but then the torture spread to them. They both were soon screaming as they were shocked.

 

An evil cackle floated to them as the lightening faded from their bodies and they looked up slowly, trying to ignore the pain that was racing through their bodies. Arago laughed again and mused, “Well, looks like the Keys have been enjoying our hospitality, wouldn’t you agree, My Queen?”

 

They watched in pain-filled wariness as the shadows shifted and fluttered then parted to reveal a woman with long black hair. Her eyes glowed red as she smiled wickedly at the now angered Troopers. She floated towards Kimiko, who snarled softly at the woman. /Now now, my pet. That isss no way to talk to your future missstressss,/ she crooned mockingly as she caressed a light finger down Kimiko’s front and then brought her hand up and slapped Kimiko hard.

 

Kimiko snarled again, straining her bonds as her eyes glowed. “We serve no one, bitch…except for the Light,” she growled softly as her hands began to glow. The Queen laughed softly, her red eyes glowing more as lightening came down again, causing Kimiko to scream in agony. Fading once more, the torture left Kimiko panting in pain, but still defiant. The Queen smiled again, no mirth present as she brought her hand up and scratched down Kimiko’s cheek, leaving a red line of blood in its wake. Kimiko strained in her bonds again, as did Seiji and Quatre and the Queen laughed mockingly.

 

/I would sssuggessst that you give up your ssstruggling, my petsss. But then…I alwaysss loved it when they fought back a bit. It makesss the resssulting defeat more to sssavor./ Her voice scratched on the air as she spoke and went over to the other two Troopers. She caressed a light finger down each of their fronts, as if marking them. The shadows surrounding them cackled and shifted with evil amusement, mocking the angered replies of the captured Troopers.

 

“You won’t get away with this. We will escape and then the Shadows are going down!” Seiji cried defiantly and the Queen and Arago laughed.

 

/I highly doubt that, SSSeiji of Korin. SSSoon, you and the other Keysss will ssserve me and the Shadow Kingdom will reign all in darknessss!/ she retorted as she looked at them, then her arm extended towards them, shooting out black lightening. The shadows shifted and hissed in glee as the sound of their screams mixed with the evil laughter of Arago and the Queen.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu sighed impatiently and began to tap his foot as they all sat around and watched Nasuti try to find information on their enemy. Kayura and the new Troopers had informed them that the enemy was known as the Shadow Kingdom. Suddenly, Shu felt a hand on his leg, stopping him effectively. Looking down and then up in surprise, he saw his lover’s slightly annoyed look and smirked sheepishly. Taking his own hand, Shu laced their fingers together and they watched as Nasuti sighed in frustration. She looked up as Shuten put a comforting hand on her shoulder in concern and whispered softly, “I can’t find anything in my grandfather’s information on how we can get to them.” Sighing in frustration again, she looked over at Kayura, her question asked silently.

 

Kayura sighed sadly as she met the other woman’s gaze. “I’m sorry. I have no other information. Some guardian, huh?” she replied ruefully as she looked down at her hands on the staff.

 

Anubis went over to her and placed a gentle hand on Kayura's shoulder and murmured softly, “It isn’t your fault. And you have indeed been an excellent guardian. It isn’t anyone’s fault that this happened so fast.” She looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

 

The others watched them, then looked at each other. Duo snickered softly but was shushed by Trowa as they all saw the little relationship that was budding between the two. Suddenly, they all jumped as Touma cried out in pain, grasping at his middle as he bent over. Ryo, Heero, and Rajura all ran over to the pain-filled Trooper. Touma collapsed into Ryo’s arms panting as he groaned out, “No…stop it…you’re killing them…”

 

The others looked at each other in shock as Duo asked, “Them?” Ryo held onto Touma as he cried out again in pain, stiffening as shudders shook his body. Then, just as suddenly as the attack hit, it stopped. Touma collapsed unconscious into Ryo’s arms with a groan.

 

“Touma!?” Ryo’s voice was filled with worry as he looked down at the unconscious face of his friend. Lines of pain still creased the blue-haired Trooper’s face as Ryo brushed the sweat that had appeared around his friend’s face. Heero leaned in and put his arms gently under Tenku's holder’s body and lifted him easily up and carried him to the couch in the corner of the room. Laying him out, they checked to make sure Touma had a pulse, and then put a pillow under his head.

 

Duo looked at the scene with confusion. “What just happened? Who are the ‘them’ that he’s talking about?” he asked as Ryo sat with Touma.

 

Kayura went over to Touma as well and placed a gentle hand on his face, then frowned. She sighed softly as she stood up and looked at Touma. “It’s as I feared. He felt what the other three were experiencing through their link.”

 

“Link? What link?” Duo asked incredulously as they all looked at her in shock.

 

“And what do you mean by what they are experiencing? Are Quatre, Seiji, and Kimiko in pain?” Trowa asked softly as they all looked at Kayura.

 

Shin scratched his head and replied, “Well, we know that Touma and Kimiko share a strong bond because they are basically meant to be. And, we Troopers share a bond through the armors and Kimiko as well. But…why would Touma have a link with Quatre?” They all looked down thoughtfully at this then looked up as Nasuti gasped softly.

 

“Of course! I forgot! Kimiko had given me a disk that holds everything she was taught by Kaos. It even includes stuff about the staff! She said that I was to use it if she was never there to help out,” she exclaimed excitedly as she put the disk into her computer.

 

Shu laughed softly, “Leave it to Kimiko to think ahead!” he commented laughingly and everyone relaxed slightly as they listened to her type swiftly.

 

Duo then suddenly smacked his head. “Oh DUH…I am so stupid! They all walked in yesterday together…which means that they must have…Man! Didn’t know Touma was into that!” he stated lightheartedly.

 

Shu scratched his head in confusion as he watched Trowa elbow the snickering Duo and mumbled, “I don’t get it. They came in together and had prolly done some…exercising…oooh. I get it now…” He blushed slightly as the realization hit on what ‘kind’ of exercise his friends had engaged in. Wufei chuckled softly and smiled reassuringly at his lover.

 

Kayura nodded then looked over as Touma moaned softly as he woke up. Ryo leaned closer and asked anxiously, “Touma? You ok?”

 

Touma’s eyes slowly slid open as he groaned. Struggling, he tried to sit up and hissed in pain and would have fallen backwards if Rajura hadn’t sat down behind him and supported his body. Touma leaned weakly against Rajura and panted as he tried to let the pain pass through him. “They are…being tortured. Badly. It felt like I was put out into an electric storm with metal clothing,” he whispered softly as he panted, slowly relaxing as the pain receded. He opened hazy eyes and gazed at Ryo, who looked at him in concern.

 

“Why are they being tortured? How can we get to them?” Heero asked softly then turned his gaze to Kayura.

 

Kayura sighed sadly and replied, “They are the chosen ones…the Keys. With their power, if they are turned, the Shadow Kingdom will be able to open a gateway to this realm and plunge our world into darkness. But, they seem to need to ‘prepare’ them.” She frowned in worry and looked up as Anubis placed an arm around her shoulders.

 

Duo growled softly as he said, “Ain’t no way those bastards are going to do that to MY world!” The others nodded in agreement then turned in surprise as Nasuti shouted in triumph.

 

“Yes! I have it!” she cried and Shuten leaned in closer, looking over her shoulder in curiosity. She looked up at him and smiled in relief as she stated, “Kimiko said that the staff is able to make a portal to a place if there is someone there that the staff can connect to.”

 

Ryo looked over at Shuten and commented, “So that’s how you were able to make a portal for us to the Youjakai. The guys were already there so you used that.” Shuten nodded and smiled softly.

 

Anubis looked at Nasuti and asked, “So, this means that Kayura would be able to open a portal with the staff by using the fact that Seiji, Kimiko, and Quatre are all there?” Nasuti nodded affirmatively and smiled at Kayura.

 

Shu stood up, practically bouncing. “Well, what are we waiting for?! C’mon! They need our help!” he cried impatiently.

 

Trowa looked at Shu and asked softly, “But, once we are there…how do we find our friends?” Shu visibly drooped as he realized this.

 

Touma struggled to his feet and wobbled as he answered softly, “I will lead you to them.”

 

Ryo got up and supported his friend with an arm as he protested softly, “Touma…you’re too weak. Are you sure you can?” Touma smiled reassuringly at him and nodded.

 

Duo stood up and proclaimed, “Well, like Shu said…What are we waiting for?!” A chorus of agreement answered him.

 

“Right. Let’s head for Shinjuku and get our friends out,” Ryo commanded sternly and they all nodded. Putting on their subyoroi, they then headed for Shinjuku.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Wufei sighed softly as they looked at the shadow-enshrouded city of Shinjuku. “So many people. I wonder if they are alright,” he murmured softly as they looked at the city.

 

Trowa looked at his comrade with sad eyes and replied, “Let’s hope that the Shadows didn’t get them.” Wufei gazed at his friend and nodded.

 

Sighing sadly, Ryo stated softly, “If they are working with Arago…we won’t be so lucky. He uses the people’s fear like we do food. It’s how he survived for all those years.” The remaining Gundam Troopers looked at him in worry as he looked over at Kayura. Nodding, they both turned towards the city.

 

“Well…if we’re going to free the city and our friends, we better get to it,” Shu declared with determined glee. He was just itching for a fight. He needed to get back at those shadows for torturing his friends and they all knew that getting into the city wouldn’t be easy. But, they needed to get as close to the edge or farther in as possible in order for Kayura and the staff to get a focus on the three missing Troopers.

 

Nodding firmly in determination, the other Troopers took one last look at the city. Then, at a fast pace, they headed for the forsaken metropolitan. As they neared the suburbs of the city, they grew grim as they saw all of the shadow soldiers that were waiting for them, hissing in anticipation as they shifted and rustled. Speeding up his pace, Shu snarled as he jumped into the middle of a fairly large group of shadows. Getting as many hits as he gave, he smirked as Wufei backed him up, a muttered, “Baka” drifting towards his ear. Shu snarled as the shadows hissed mockingly as he fought them, noticing that the others were fighting, but they weren’t making any headway.

 

Finally, Ryo and Heero looked at each other and nodded. “Armor up!” came from them in unison. The others nodded and soon faced the shadows in their full gear. Heero brought up his swords as the glimmering wings appeared and he called out, “Tenshi...Hane...Bakuha!” The white light from the angel form that had appeared blasted out and left a cleared column in its wake. The Troopers and the Gundams ran through that path, fighting off the shadows as they attacked till they finally came to the edge of the shadows. Trowa and Duo looked at each other and nodded once then did their attacks.

 

“Takai...Gai...Nami!”

 

“Hoshi...Hitoame...Dageki!”

 

The shadows were effectively cleared out and they all looked around. Anubis looked at Kayura and cried, “Now, Lady. While we are in the clear.”

 

Touma looked at her and requested softly, “Take care of Nasuti and Jun, ok?”

 

Kayura nodded at the group, then brought up the staff and pointed it at the shadowed area. The staff began to clang loudly and a ball of light appeared at the end ball of the staff. Flying out, the ball stopped in the center of the shadowy cloud that surrounded the city and grew. When it stopped growing, Kayura looked at them and instructed softly, “Go quickly and remember that light is their weakness. But, it isn’t their end. In order to defeat them, you may have to sacrifice. Be aware…if the Keys are transformed and the Door is opened, the world will be lost. Be ready to make that sacrifice if you need to.”

 

The Troopers nodded solemnly at her, and then turned to the portal. Duo smirked evilly and cried, “Well what are we waiting for? Time to kick some shadow tail!”

 

Shu laughed and slapped the Deathscythe Trooper on the shoulder. “Right on, brother! Let’s take ‘em down!” he agreed and the others nodded, smirking confidently.

 

Ryo looked at Heero and Shuten, and then turned to the others. “Let’s do it,” he ordered calmly and they all walked into the portal that called them.

 

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Crossing Paths. Pt.13/15+Epilogue-4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: The only ones here who are my evil creations are the OCs. So, no sue and such. THANKIES!

Warnings: it only gets darker, so just hang on for the ride!

Rating: R-NC-17

Pairings: um…gads…don’t get me started…

Note: ok, I was bored, got my anime back, started writing for another genre and said…well, why not work on this. SO, hope ya’ll like! Also…a note. I have an RPG that is basing itself somewhat off of this fic. I got a couple of ideas from it and so….the credit goes to my fellow rpgers! LOVE YA GUYS!

Feedback: Much loved, thankies! ^_^

 

/shadow talk/

‘thoughts’

 

Ryo looked around as he and the other twelve Troopers went cautiously, but steadily through the world of Shadows. He caught Heero’s eyes and they held each other’s gaze as they sliced through more shadows. ‘Things are heating up, and we have yet to get anywhere near where our friends are,’ Ryo thought in frustration as he looked over at Touma. Touma was being watched over by Rajura and Shuten as they fought, his pain and weakness were obvious as he struggled to keep up.

 

“Touma is sure struggling,” Duo observed softly as he and Shin sliced through a few more shadows and they all stopped, trying to gather themselves a bit.

 

Looking around, Anubis murmured softly, “We are getting closer to the main castle.”

 

Trowa looked at the Trooper and asked, “How do you know this?”

 

“Yea, and what are we looking for?” Duo added as he looked around at the dark-enshrouded realm.

 

Naaza sighed softly as he looked over at Shuten, who nodded. “When…when we were in Arago’s service…we had to deal with the Shadow realm. So, we kinda know more than you in this instance.” Naaza’s voice was full of anger and regret as he explained their knowledge. The other Troopers said nothing, and then looked around.

 

“So…what are we looking for?” Shu asked as they saw a group of shadows heading for them.

 

Grimly, as they got ready to fight, Anubis replied, “Look for a castle with many towers and a sense of evil from it. That is where they might be.” Nodding as one, the Troopers then faced the hissing crowd of shadows.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Quatre moaned softly as he came back to consciousness. Pain lanced through him and he hissed in pain, but he pushed it away as he looked around. “Seiji? Kimiko? You guys still ok?” he asked in a croaking voice as he looked over at the two Troopers hanging nearby.

 

Scrunching up her face in pain, Kimiko looked up and smiled weakly at Quatre. “If you call feeling like an electric pole ok, then yea I’m peachy,” she replied sassily, trying to ease her straining muscles as she hung there.

 

Laughing slightly, then coughing hard, Quatre smiled back at his friend. “Well…it’s better than being dead,” he commented softly, but was answered by a snort.

 

“Yea whatever. If we don’t get out of here, they’ll do something to us that will cause us to somehow help them take over the mortal realm,” Seiji replied snidely then sighed softly.

  
“Seiji, you had better not be giving up!” Kimiko almost snarled at him, and he looked up at her. “We’ve gotten through worse. And it’s not like you to be such a quitter!” she chided softly as she held his gaze. They looked into each other’s eyes, then smiled softly at each other, love very evident in their gaze.

 

Nodding slightly, Seiji replied, “You’re right, my love. And we will get out of here. It’s just figuring on how.” The other two nodded, then looked around.

 

“Kimiko, can’t you teleport us out of here or something?” Quatre asked as he looked at the shadow ropes and the walls.

 

Kimiko shook her head. “No. My mind is so muddled from our ‘hosts’ attentions that I can’t get a focus. But, I do know that the others are in this realm,” she stated and smirked as Quatre’s eyes widened.

 

Seiji chuckled softly. “I thought I felt Shu’s stomach,” he commented and Kimiko smirked.

 

“How?” Quatre asked softly as he gazed at his two comrades.

 

“We Troopers have a bond that is beyond anything normal. It’s based on love, a past connection, and our yoroi. We can sense each other and well….it made us very close,” Seiji answered softly, blushing slightly as he remembered some of the ‘close times’. Kimiko laughed softly and smirked at a blinking Quatre. Quatre nodded then in understanding and smiled at them. Sighing again, Seiji muttered, “I wonder what they are going to do to us?”

 

They stiffened as an icy laugh echoed through the room. The Queen of the Shadows floated from the darkness and towards them. /My little petsss….your torment hasss only jussst begun./ Her voice scratched onto the air, chilling them. Slowly, she went over to them, then, once in the center of their inadvertent triangle, she looked up. The ropes coiled then wrapped around the three Troopers’ bodies. They cried out in pain as barbs emerged and plunged past their subyoroi to the flesh underneath. Laughing softly, the Queen then let her hands come up and mimicked grabbing them and started walking away. The three were dragged along, unable to move as they were pulled to a doorway.

 

Going through, they found themselves on top of a large tower, the largest in the castle. The ropes suddenly vanished, dropping the three roughly to the ground. Gasping in pain, the three wounded Troopers struggled to get up, but when they finally got to their knees, more shadow ropes appeared, pinning them to the roof in that position.

 

Looking down at them, the Queen laughed again then looked over her shoulder at Arago. He moved forward until he was standing before Kimiko. “I say that we take her first, my Queen. Then, there will be nothing to stop us,” he suggested derisively as she glared up at him. The other two struggled in vain within their bonds at this, cursing as they tried to get loose.

 

/I agree, Arago. Let the transssformation COMMENCCCE!/ Lightening struck near them at these words and the Shadow Realm’s ruler floated over to Kimiko. Bending slightly down, the Queen grabbed Kimiko around the neck, bringing her up so that she was standing. Choking and struggling, Kimiko fought down the fear she felt as she glared at the evil queen. Releasing her, the Queen stepped back slightly then held up one finger. It glowed a sickly green, then a small ball formed at the tip. Watching the ball with sudden terror as it came closer to her, Kimiko started struggling harder in her bonds.

 

“No! Stop!” Seiji screamed as he watched the Queen touch Kimiko with the light. Kimiko screamed in pain, her body and head thrown back as the glow increased around her. It pulsed up and down her body, and then a pillar of light glowed around her, the same color as the ball. Shrieking in agony, Kimiko’s eyes widened in pain as her yoroi was cracked, destroyed. Her hair flew wildly around her as her body contorted, the bonds gone as she began to transform. Her fingers lengthened, sharpened into dangerous claws, her skin whitened to a deathly pale color. Her body hunched in more and suddenly, black scaled wings came out of her shoulders, spreading quickly. Her screams deepened as her body then arched in pain and floated off the ground slightly. Then, suddenly, the glow stopped and she dropped down to the ground.

 

Seiji and Quatre watched her in horror, not noticing the tears that streamed down their faces as they waited for a sign of Kimiko’s living.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Wufei looked around then gasped in shock as he pointed. “Over there! That pillar of light!” he cried out and the others looked as well, gasping in horror. The pale green pillar of light grew in strength as they watched, and then they all turned in shock as the four Troopers cried out in pain, falling to the ground in agony.

 

“What’s happening!?” Duo shouted as he tried to soothe a writhing Shin. Trowa was doing the same with Touma, while Heero and Wufei tried to help Ryo and Shu.

 

“It’s begun! The Keys are getting transformed!” Shuten stated in grim realization.

 

“It must be Kimiko. For only her connection with them could be this strong and she is the most powerful,” Rajura whispered softly and the Gundam Troopers looked at them in horror.

 

“Oh no! We have to help them!” Duo cried as he tried to soothe Shin more as he trembled.

 

“It’s too late,” Anubis replied softly and they all looked to see the glow had died. The Troopers stood with difficulty, and then they all started for the castle that had been revealed as the world around them lit up with lightening. They ran to the castle, fighting off any resistance with grim determination as they hurried to help their friends.

 

Getting to the castle, they ran in, fighting off the shadows that challenged them. They climbed the stairs in the tallest tower, then came onto a horrible sight. Seiji and Quatre were kneeling, bound by shadow ropes as they gazed at a pale form lying before them.

 

“Seiji! Quatre!” Duo cried out as he ran towards them, but then screamed as black lightening hit him and flung him into a wall. Trowa and Shin cried out in horror as did Seiji and Quatre as they watched the stunned Trooper slide down. Getting up slowly, Duo glared at the now laughing woman that was in front of Seiji and Quatre.

 

/SSSo, you are here to sssee our rule begin. Excccellent. Let me introduccce you to my newessst ssservant./ The queen’s icy voice picked across them like a winter wind and they all got into defensive postures. Suddenly, a wall of lightening appeared, effectively cutting them off from their friends. Laughing again at their anger, the Queen looked down at the still form of Kimiko. /Rissse, my child. Your dutiesss await you,/ she commanded softly and they all watched in horror as the form stirred. Slowly, it stood up, back facing them, and spread its wings. Turning then, it faced the Troopers.

 

“No! Kimiko!” Touma screamed as he saw her. Her deathly pale face grinned evilly, her sharp fangs showing slightly in the evil mirth as her glowing red eyes gazed at them. Her hair blew around her naked body, rustling between the demon wings that adorned her back.

 

Laughing softly in evil amusement, Kimiko walked over to Quatre, who watched her with wide terrified eyes. She caressed a clawed hand down his cheek, and then grabbed him up by the collar of his subyoroi. “Now, little one. It is time for you to meet your new self,” Kimiko hissed out softly and Quatre struggled vainly in her grip.

 

“No, Kimiko! Don’t do it! Fight it!” Seiji screamed at her, struggling harder in his bonds as he watched two people he loved most go into the most danger. Kimiko looked over at him and her smile widened, showing glinting white fangs.

 

“No, Seiji Date. I shall do it. And you will join us soon enough,” Kimiko replied softly, her once light voice deep with evil. Turning her head back to look at Quatre, she smiled again, then brought her other hand up. The same glow that had transformed her came again and, when she touched him, Quatre screamed in pain.

 

Stepping back, she watched with the others as Quatre was transformed into a blond version of what she had become. His black scaly wings spread, enveloping him briefly in black. Then, kneeling down, he bowed to the Queen and said softly, “My Queen. Allow me to serve you.”

 

“NO!!” Seiji’s scream cut through the dark air as they all watched them both kneel before the Queen, then turn to Seiji. He…was next.

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Crossing Paths pt.14/15+Epilogue-4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: the boys and their toys aren’t mine. The OCs are. Please no suing!

Warnings: VERY DARK AND ANGSTY!!! Language, violence….don’t kill me.

Rating: R

Pairings: do we have to go through THAT again??

Note: eh…ok…don’t kill me. It gets worse.

Feedback: just don’t kill me!

 

/shadow talk/

‘thoughts’

~telepathic speech~

 

“No, Seiji Date. I shall do it. And you will join us soon enough,” Kimiko replied softly, her once light voice deep with evil. Turning her head back to look at Quatre, she smiled again, then brought her other hand up. The same glow that had transformed her came again and, when she touched him, Quatre screamed in pain.

 

Stepping back, she watched with the others as Quatre was transformed into a blond version of what she had become. His black scaly wings spread, enveloping him briefly in black. Then, kneeling down, he bowed to the Queen and said softly, “My Queen. Allow me to serve you.”

 

“NO!!” Seiji’s scream cut through the dark air as they all watched them both kneel before the Queen, then turn to Seiji. He…was next.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The other Troopers tried to find a way around the lightening wall that blocked them. Heero’s mind was in a whirl as he looked at his two comrades that were now kneeling before the Queen. ‘What is happening? This is crazy!’ His thoughts churned as he kept on slashing at the liquid black lightening wall before him.

 

Duo growled in frustration as he glared at the wall. “We have GOT to get in there!” he snarled as he slashed again.

 

Anubis stood back then brought out his datchi. Bringing it up and then to the side, he called out, “Shiroi...Cho...Higiri!!” White lightening shot out from his datchi, striking the wall. Like white fingers, it crackled across, trying to break through the dark mass. But as they watched in shock, it faded till the wall was there once more, unscathed.

 

“Shit! It didn’t even dent it!” Shu cursed as they looked through and saw Kimiko and Quatre, or at least the demon forms of their friends, stand and look at them, grinning evilly.

 

/My children. We need but one more. Go and take SSSeiji Date’sss goodnessss from him and our goal will be oursss!/ the Queen commanded and the two nodded once, then turned to a pale Seiji.

 

Snarling in anger, Ryo threw himself at the wall, ignoring the searing pain as he tried to get to his friend. He heard his name being called as the others tried to stop him, but he was desperate. ‘It’s like the last battle with Arago all over again! No! I won’t lose them again!’ He grimly tried to push farther in, then screamed in agony as the wall came alive and threw him away from it.

 

“Ryo! Ryo, listen to me!! Call on the Kikoutei and destroy me before they transform me into what they are!!” Seiji’s voice screamed at him as he struggled to sit up. Freezing where he was, Ryo looked over at his friend in shock. Seiji’s wide lavender eyes locked with his tiger blue and Ryo could feel the fear in his friend. He suddenly remembered what Kayura had said…that sacrifices would be made.

 

Struggling to his feet, Ryo cried softly, “No…don’t make me, Seiji. Please!” Seiji’s eyes widened as Kimiko and Quatre stood up. Seiji looked over at the two, then tried to break the bonds, straining in them as they slowly walked towards him, laughing softly.

 

“Seiji no!” Shu shouted and tried to break through the barrier. Ryo clenched his fists as Shu stumbled back.

 

“We have to do something!” Duo shouted as he watched Touma and Trowa throw or shoot arrows and stars at the wall to no avail. Seiji was pulled up into Quatre’s arms and pinned as Kimiko caressed a talon down his cheek. Turning his head away, he locked eyes with Ryo.

 

~Ryo please! Do it now!!~ Ryo’s eyes widened as he heard his friend’s voice in his head. He watched as if in slow motion as Kimiko’s hand came up, glowing the same sickly green as before. ~Ryo!!~ Seiji pleaded, then faced the incoming glow, Quatre laughing softly behind him as he held the struggling man. Just as the finger touched him, Seiji screamed. ~RYO!!!!~

 

Ryo let out a cry of anguish and glowed a bright red. Shu, Touma, Shin, and Shuten also glowed: orange, dark blue, light blue, and yellow. Kimiko and Quatre looked over as a bright white flash caught their eye, turning from the now glowing Seiji. Seiji’s screams of agony mingled with Ryo’s angered cry. “CHO...DAN...DO...SOU...EN...ZAN!!!” The two demons smirked as a swirl of fire and light came at them and a bright flare of light filled everyone’s sight for a minute.

 

The light faded and the Troopers looked up at where their friends should have been. Blinking slightly to clear away the black spots in their eyes, they gazed at the spot where the three Keys had been. Gasping in horror, they watched in disbelief as Kimiko, Quatre, and Seiji smiled evilly at them. Kimiko let her hand drop slowly as a faint black shimmer surrounding them glowed then faded.

 

“How? How did they block the power of Kikoutei?!” Rajura asked in soft shock. The black lightening wall had been destroyed by Ryo’s attack and they could clearly see their friends. Seiji stretched his wings high, letting them unfold, then brought them down again as he grinned at the shocked Troopers. His blond hair was streaked with black and his eyes glowed the same as his comrades: a deep red.

 

“Then the legend did indeed come true. Only in this state, she is able to tap fully into her power,” Shuten whispered softly and the Gundam Troopers looked at him in confusion.

 

Shin looked at the confused Troopers as the three new shadow Troopers went over to the Queen and knelt before her. “It is said that a woman would be born who would take up Reikon no yoroi and her power would be greater than Kikoutei,” he explained softly and the Gundam Troopers’ eyes widened in shock.

 

“If we can’t destroy them with the Kikoutei, then we’re screwed!” Shu snarled out as they looked at the winged Troopers.

 

The Queen and Arago laughed evilly at them, their eyes glowing with mirth. /Foolish Troopersss! Did you really think that you could ssstop usss!? Now that all of my Keysss have been formed into Troopersss of the dark, there isss nothing you can do to ssstop usss!/ the Queen hissed out in evil triumph.

 

“How did you do it?! How did you transform the three purest people that we know! There wasn’t a shred of evil in them!” Anubis shouted at her.

 

Arago cackled as the Queen smirked and caressed each of the three. They purred, arching into the caresses like kittens as she looked at the other Troopers. /All creaturesss have a ssseed of darknessss in them. Nothing isss pure. The Shadowsss know thisss and alwaysss live where there isss darknessss./ Looking down at the three winged Troopers, her smile grew cruel and smug. /The ssseed of darknessss wasss in them and I called it forth and gave it nutrition./ Looking up at the other Troopers, her eyes grew cold and hard. /Now, you will watch asss your world isss dessstroyed!/ The three winged Troopers stood and turned to the other Troopers. Stretching their wings, they all smiled evilly at the others, sending shivers down their friends’ spines.

 

“Kimiko, Seiji, Quatre, fight it!” Shuten cried as they all got into defensive postures as the three came towards them slowly, predators stalking their prey. Spreading their wings, the three smiled evilly and shot into the air. Swooping down, they slashed and attacked, sending the Troopers flying every which way. Their evil laughter mocked their friends as they struggled to fight them.

 

Suddenly, they stopped their attack and landed gracefully, forming a circle. The Troopers and Gundams all watched them, panting in pain as the three looked over at the queen. The Queen nodded once and Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre joined hands then closed their eyes. Their wings lifted and touched, their tips mingling as a wind blew around them. As the horrified Troopers watched, a black ball began to form, expanding swiftly. A black column shot up into the ‘sky’ and a white hole could be seen. As they watched, the hole expanded and began to fill the sky.

 

“We have to stop them!!” Duo shouted over the wind that continued to pick up.

 

“But how!? If Kikoutei can’t destroy them, what can!?” Shu shouted as well, bracing himself as the wind became a vacuum.

 

Ryo watched fearfully as he began to see the city Shinjuku. ‘The column is opening to the mortal world! If it keeps going….then the whole world will be swallowed in darkness!’ He clenched his fists around the Go Retsu Ken, his heart and mind trying to think of how they could win, but nothing was coming to mind. Then, he heard his name being said softly and he looked over and locked eyes with Heero. Heero gazed at him evenly and, as Ryo watched, a small tear trailed down his cheek. Ryo’s eyes widened as he realized what Heero was saying. Looking back over at the column and the three winged Keys, his face hardened as a single tear trailed down his face as well. He knew what they had to do.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kayura stood at the edge of the city, watching silently as a wild wind picked up. Byakuen growled softly as they watched a black column form all of a sudden. Nasuti gasped softly and Jun leaned into her. “What’s happening?” Nasuti asked as she watched the column build. Around them, the sky grew darker and the sun began to vanish under a shadow.

 

“The door to the Shadow Realm is being opened,” Kayura murmured softly and sadly. “They failed.” Nasuti and Jun looked at her in shock, then back at the city, where the column slowly grew, encompassing the city.

 

“No…I won’t believe it….they won’t fail us!” Jun shouted and Kayura looked at him. Saying nothing, she resumed her watch of the coming darkness.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo stepped forward once, bringing his swords up before him. Heero joined him at his side and shifted his wings slightly, balancing in the vacuum that threatened to pull them up. Shouting, Ryo looked back at the other Troopers. “All of us have to use our attacks at once! It’s the only way we’ll be able to destroy the doorway!”

 

“But…if we destroy the doorway, then we’ll destroy Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre!” Duo shouted as they all came up by the two leaders.

 

Ryo looked at them, his mouth set in a grim line as he replied quietly, “I know.” The others’ eyes widened in shock at this and he looked at his friends in the column. The column now was as wide as the circle and they were floating in the center. Softly, Ryo said with tears in his eyes as he brought the Go Retsu Ken up, “Good-bye…my friends.”

 

“Shin...Ku...Ha!!”

“Gen...Tessai!!"

“Cho...Ryu...Ha!!”

“Kasai...Awai...Jishin!!”

“Shiroi...Cho...Higiri!!”

“Amimono...no...Awai!!”

“Hebi...Ikioi...Kei!!”

“Takai...Gai..Nami!!”

“Hoshi...Hitoame...Dageki!!”

“Doragon...Faia...Dageki!!”

“Tenshi...Hane...Bakuha!!”

“CHO...DAN...DO...SOU...EN...ZAN!!”

 

The Queen looked up with narrowed eyes as she heard the cries. Gasping in surprise as she saw the powerful wave blast towards herself and the Keys, she shrieked. /No! How isss thisss possssible!! NOOOO!/

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kayura blinked as she saw a light wave come from the center of the column. The shock wave traveled swiftly out then vanished as quickly as it came, taking the coming darkness with it. Jun and Nasuti stared at where the column had been, then looked at Kayura. They both gasped softly as they saw tears coursing down Kayura’s cheeks. “They succeeded.”

 

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Crossing Paths part 15/15+Epilogue-4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine….so no suing thankies!

Warnings: AU, OC, OOC, yaoi, het, slight angst.

Pairings: well….um….teehee…

Rating: PG-13

Note: well…after multiple death threats, I’m coming out with the *coughs* last part. Glad everyone enjoyed…now I can work on something else!

Feedback: most welcome of rare things this is…

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Ryo moaned softly as he stirred slowly. His body felt like he had been hit by a ton of armored bricks. He opened his eyes, looking around as a gentle breeze blew his hair from his tear and sweat stained face. He leaned up and searched more, blinking his bleary eyes as he focused on the bodies around him. As he gazed at his friends close to them as they slowly came back to consciousness, his eyes saddened as he saw that three of his friends weren’t there. Sitting up slowly, he looked at the field that they were in, the city of Shinjuku in the distance, a gleaming testament to their victory….and loss.

 

Shu groaned loudly as he leaned up, his eyes searching for Wufei’s as they sat up. Wufei grimaced as he looked at Shu, then rubbed his forehead. “We…made it?” he croaked out, then sighed softly as tears filled his eyes.

 

“Not…all of us.” Heero’s rough voice floated out as he sat up as well, looking at the city as Ryo did. Ryo looked over at Heero and started. Heero’s eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked over at the city, the wind that blew across the grass blowing his bangs out of his face. A movement caught their eyes and they looked over to see Byakuen, Nasuti, and Jun running towards them. Kayura was behind them, walking at a more sedate pace, the Staff of Kaos clanging softly as her sorrow filled form came towards them.

 

The Troopers and the Gundams that remained stood up slowly. Touma’s body was hunched slightly, grief and sorrow a palpable aura around him as they watched their friends’ approach. Panting softly as they slowly stopped, Nasuti and Jun smiled at their friends, but the smiles slowly disappeared as they saw the tears or grief on their faces. Byakuen went over to first Ryo, then Touma, nuzzling against them in sorrowful comfort. “Ryo…where are Seiji, Kimiko, and Quatre?” Nasuti asked softly and the others bowed their heads.

 

Ryo took a deep breath, then let it out as he replied, “We…had to sacrifice them.” Nasuti and Jun gasped in shock as they stared at the shaking Rekka. Nasuti looked over her shoulder, then went over to Shuten.

 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a minute, then Nasuti moved into Shuten’s embrace. “They can’t be! Ryo-niichan…you said that you were going to help them!” Jun’s angered voice shouted out. They looked to see tears running down the youth’s face as he glared at Ryo. “They were…supposed to come back! They weren’t…supposed…to...die!” his voice sputtered out as sobs wracked through him. Ryo went over to him and gathered the sobbing boy to him as they both cried softly. The others’ heads lowered in sorrow as well and the wind picked up around them.

 

Suddenly, Kayura’s staff began to clang loudly, then glowed brightly. They all looked up in shock as Kayura stepped away from the glowing staff and Anubis went to her side, holding her gently as they all watched in wonder. Three balls of light began to form next to the staff, slowly expanding and taking shape. They all gasped sharply as the forms became humanoid, then cleared. Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre floated before them, still in their demon forms, faces slack in death. A strangled sob left Touma’s voice as he moved to go to them, but a voice stopped him.

 

“Samurai Troopers. Gundam Warriors. You willingly sacrificed the ones whom you cared for in order to save all life. Now, a choice is before you,” the voice spoke softly, coming from the glowing staff. They all started slightly, watching in shock as the three warriors transformed back into their human forms, dressed in flowing white robes. The voice continued as their bodies floated to lie out flat, slightly floating off of the ground. “We of the Light recognize your struggles for the sake of the good. We are offering you a chance to save your friends.”

 

Ryo stood up, holding Jun to him as he looked at the glowing staff. “What can we do? Tell us please!” he cried and the other warriors nodded, stiff with expectation.

 

“In order to bring them back, their life forces need to be rekindled. If you are willing, you may each give a small bit of your own life forces to them. But, be warned. Your own life spans will be shortened with this and theirs won’t be as long lasting either. But, they will be alive,” the voice replied softly, seeming to float on the wind as they listened and gazed at their friends.

 

Duo looked at the others and said softly, “I don’t know about you, but if our lives can bring back theirs, I say go for it. Screw the shortened life! It wouldn’t be worth very much if we let them die because we didn’t want to sacrifice ourselves a bit.”

 

The other warriors nodded firmly, then looked back at the glowing staff. Speaking in a firm tone, Ryo declared, “We accept this and ask of the Light to bring our friends back using us as their life line.”

 

The staff glowed brighter, as if in approval, then replied, “Very well. Step forward, Warriors. Encircle the ones you love and we will begin.” The young men nodded, then moved into a circle, surrounding the three bodies. Taking hands, they closed their eyes. Nasuti, Jun, Byakuen, and Kayura watched in silence as the staff’s glow grew in intensity. A small ball of light appeared before the staff, then shot out, going into each of the warriors. As they were each penetrated by the ball, they each flinched with pain, bending slightly forward as they were weakened by the ball. After it had penetrated each of the warriors, it hovered above the three motionless warriors. Splitting into three orbs, the light then plunged into Seiji, Quatre, and Kimiko. Three bright columns of light surrounded them and their friends watched in wonder as a wild wind picked up suddenly.

 

After a minute or two, the wind died down and the columns faded. Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre’s bodies floated down so that they were lying on the ground. As the others watched with wide, hopeful eyes, the three took deep breaths and slowly opened their eyes. Gasps and crows of joy greeted them and the others rushed forward, hugging and kissing the three as they blinked in confusion, returning the hugs and kisses dazedly.

 

When the joyful celebration had calmed a bit, they stood up, Kimiko leaning on Touma, Seiji on Ryo, and Quatre on Duo as they looked at the staff. It slowly floated down to Kayura and she smiled at them, relief and joy on her face at seeing them all alive. They smiled back, but then Rajura said softly, “I guess this is good-bye now.”

 

The other warriors looked at the Masho in confusion and they went over by Kayura. But, as they neared her, she raised her hand with a small smile. “You now have a choice as well, former Masho of the Youjakai.” They looked at her in shock and her smile grew. “You may choose to return with me to the Youjakai, or you may stay here and live a normal life. And die as mortals.” Her voice was kind and gentle, offering them something she knew was within their hearts. They looked at each other, then turned slightly, gazing at the warriors and Jun and Nasuti behind them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shu sighed softly as he looked up at the ceiling. Wufei chuckled quietly as his head rose and fell with Shu’s chest. Shu smiled down at Wufei, but then his smile faded. It had been three days since the defeat of the Shadows. Kimiko, Seiji, and Quatre had slept for a day, then had joined them. They didn’t remember much from the battle, which concerned the others, but they had told them what little they needed to know. The three knew that the others were trying to protect them, so they didn’t press too much. The former Masho had all elected to stay in the mortal realm. Even Anubis. He had first had a special talk with Kayura before she had left, but it was without regrets that they had chosen to remain mortal.

 

Nasuti and Shuten had been inseparable since then, as had Touma and Kimiko. Chuckling softly, Shu had to admit that they all had actually been inseparable, almost as if in wonder at their being alive. Sighing sadly, Shu looked at Wufei again. The Gundam pilots were leaving that day, returning to the Preventers. None of them knew if they would see each other again. Which was probably why they were all hesitant to be apart.

 

Looking up at a noise, Shu locked eyes with the tiger blue of his friend and leader. Ryo’s eyes gazed at him sadly and said softly, “It’s time.”

 

The Troopers and Gundams looked at each other as the former Gundam pilots stood next to the cab that had come to pick them up. They couldn’t find any words to start as they all stared at each other. The former Masho as well as Nasuti and Jun had already said good-bye to the five youth, leaving the eleven warriors alone to say their good-byes.

 

Kimiko sighed softly as she tucked her hair behind her ear and said softly, “Well, we did it. We all worked together and succeeded.” She smirked as she added, “And you were even able to put aside your machoism for that!” They all laughed softly at this and she went over to the Gundams. Giving them each a tender hug, she smiled at them, speaking softly to each. They each nodded at her, smiling gently. Finally, she stopped in front of Quatre. They smiled at each other, then lightly kissed before hugging each other tightly. Nothing was said between the two Keys as they parted, but their eyes sparkled with tears. Pulling back, she watched as Touma said his good-byes, then they both walked back into the house, leaving the others to say their good-byes in peace.

 

Seiji and Quatre, Heero and Ryo, and Wufei and Shu went into separate groups, talking and saying tender farewells as Trowa, Shin, and Duo chatted softly, exchanging numbers before coming back together as a group. They all then said their farewells to the others, and then the Troopers stood back as the Gundams got into the cab. As the dust from the cab faded, Ryo asked softly, “Do you think we’ll see them again?”

 

As they watched, Shu murmured just as softly, “I hope so, Ryo old buddy…I hope so.” Slowly, the sun set on the four warriors as they watched the men they had come to love as much as each other go off into their own world.

 

OWARI…..Or is it? ~_^

 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Crossing Paths The Epilogue pt. 1/4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimers: mans aren’t mine….don’t even go there….

Warnings: AU, OOC, lemon, yaoi, crossover, sap, language

Rating: NC-17 baby!

Pairing: Shux5xShu….(like I’m specific…)

Note: well…after many months (ok, not that many) I have finally started on the end of Crossing Paths. SO, without further adieu...HEEEEeeerrree’s ficcie!

Feedback: much loved and appreciated.

 

‘thoughts’

 

Shu sighed softly as he looked at his drink for the millionth time. It had been over a year since that fateful battle with the Shadow Realm. Over a year since….Wufei.

 

Sighing again, this time with a tinge of sadness, Shu went over the past year in his mind. After the Gundam pilots and Wufei had left, he and his friends had tried to move on. Shin and Naaza had given it a go at a relationship, but after a couple weeks had found it to not be what they had been hoping for. Anubis and Naaza had ended up together, which had surprised the hell out of everyone.

 

Touma and Kimiko had finally gotten engaged, but didn’t plan on getting married for a few years. Shu smirked. It didn’t surprise any of them that those two were waiting. Just made for an interesting time.

 

Nasuti and Shuten ended up moving out from the house, leaving it to them, or mainly to Kimiko. The two red-haired lovebirds were now living in Tokyo and marriage plans were in the air. Smiling slightly again, Shu sighed and shook his head, then looked up to see if Kimiko had arrived yet. ‘Jeez…she can be as late as Touma and Ryo,’ he thought in amused irritation while playing with his straw. His thoughts went back to his contemplation of the year as he watched the ice melt.

 

Rajura was still single, though, with what Seiji and Shin had hinted at, there was more going on at the Anubis/Naaza residence than what appeared to be. Shaking his head at the thought, Shu just grinned. ‘Well they all understand each other. It’d prolly be for the best,’ he thought to himself in amusement.

 

As for the rest of them, they had all basically stayed close. Shu smiled at how ‘close’ they could get, but he didn’t dwell on it. They all naturally held a strong bond through the yoroi, but something inside of them told them to wait. For what, they weren’t too confident on, but they all had a feeling it had something to do with the Gundam pilots.

 

His smile turned sad as he thought about the Chinese pilot who had wormed his way into his heart. ‘Wufei.’ He couldn’t stop the memories as they crowded around his mind, reminding him of the one who had vanished. Ebony hair, onyx eyes that flared with lust or confidence, his strong body as it flowed in battle…or in bed. All these images teased him with sorrowful remembrance. They hadn’t heard from the pilots since they had left, but rumor had it that they were sent back into outer space and the colonies for some new project. Not even Kimiko’s contacts or resources could locate the five pilots who had stolen their hearts.

 

Slowly, as he came back to the present, Shu felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up and expecting to see Kimiko, he found, to his shock, a pair of onyx eyes watching him uncertainly. They gazed at each other, and then the holder of the onyx gaze moved to the table Shu was at. Smiling softly, Wufei came over beside him and asked softly, “Mind if I join you, stranger?”

 

Shu found himself drowning in Wufei’s eyes once again and he smiled. “Only if you plan on staying, stranger,” he replied with a soft grin, which was returned in kind. Wufei sat down in the booth and Shu reached out hesitantly. Wufei met his questing hand with his own, lacing their fingers together and Shu smiled joyfully. “I thought it was another dream. You’re really…here,” he exclaimed softly and Wufei’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“I’m so sorry, Shu. We…I didn’t mean to just…” Wufei sighed in frustration and looked down at the tabletop. His fingers were squeezed gently and he looked up into shining blue eyes. Smiling, Wufei explained, “I tried to find you, Shu. We all tried to find you guys. But…we were sent on a mission right after we got back and we couldn’t get any contact out. It was a deep undercover mission…there were some times where we wondered if we would even make it…” he said softly, almost shivering. Shu squeezed his fingers again and Wufei smiled at him. They talked for almost four hours, catching up on about a year’s worth of news. Wufei told him about the mission he and the other pilots had been on after they had left. Shu informed Wufei of Kimiko and Touma’s engagement and Nasuti and Shuten’s engagement. He also told him about Anubis and Naaza, and then smirked as he mentioned Rajura. Wufei chuckled softly at that then asked about Ryo, Seiji, and Shin.

 

Shu told him in a vague way that they had been all staying close, especially when Shuten and Nasuti moved out. Wufei cocked an eyebrow and smirked, understanding immediately what he meant. He admitted that he and the other pilots had also been ‘staying close’ as well. Shu smiled slightly. “It’s not the same…is it?” he asked softly and Wufei grinned as he brought Shu’s hands up and kissed their interlaced fingers.

 

“Not near the same,” Wufei replied softly, tenderness shining in his eyes as he looked at Shu. Shu smiled just as tenderly and returned the gesture. Wufei looked around briefly, then asked, “Would you…come back to my room? I…am finding that I don’t want to be without you now that I have you back.”

 

Shu’s smile grew and he whispered, “I was wondering if you were going to ask because I feel the same way. And I don’t want to share you just yet.”

 

Wufei cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Share me? And who would this sharing be with?” he asked and Shu chuckled deeply.

 

“Not the kind of sharing you’re thinking of. If we went back to my home…everyone would be bombarding you with questions about the others and yourself,” he elaborated with a soft chuckle and Wufei joined him. Tightening his hold on the fingers laced with his own, Shu added huskily, “And I want to show you how much I missed you.” Wufei’s eyes shone with amusement and the beginnings of desire as he nodded. Getting up, Shu stretched then slapped down some bills, paying for their bill. Wufei frowned at him, but then smirked when he saw the glint of desire in his lover’s eyes. He had missed Wufei as much as Wufei had missed Shu. He watched as Shu blinked, then frowned in thought. “Shit…well where the hell was Kimiko?” he asked in wonder and Wufei snickered.

 

“She probably forgot, knowing her.” Wufei said and grinned. Shu grinned at him and shrugged then led the way out of the café. (In actuality, Kimiko had been on time, but had seen Wufei entering the café. Feeling it best to leave them alone, she left before getting in there.)

 

Wufei took Shu over to his car, opening the door and letting Shu slip inside before going to the other side and getting in. He smiled at Shu, who returned the smirk, then leaned over and grabbed the other man’s lips in a hot kiss. Pulling back and smirking at the dazed look on his love’s face, Wufei whispered softly, “I wanted to be with you more than anything, Shu. And I’m going to show you how much I missed you.” Shu moaned softly in anticipation and Wufei grinned a predatory grin, and then turned on the car.

 

Driving to the hotel was another matter entirely. Wufei found out rather quickly that Shu had a sense of humor…and of taking advantage of someone. Three times on the way there, Wufei was fighting to keep himself steady and the car on the road as Shu teased him, taking turns with his mouth and his hand. Finally, they arrived at the hotel. Once again, Shu proved to be quite the distraction as he ran his hands all over Wufei while he tried to unlock the door. Once the door found its way open, Wufei growled softly and shoved Shu inside.

 

Chuckling in amusement, Shu stood in the room and leaned against the wall, his dark blue eyes shadowed with desire as he looked at the Chinese man. “What’s wrong, Wufei? Are your reflexes a bit down?” he asked in a low voice, his sexy smirk teasing the other man.

 

Wufei growled low in his throat, the sound an erotic purr as he stalked towards Shu. “I’ll show you reflexes,” he replied softly, then pounced.

 

Shu laughed as he and Wufei fell to the bed and wrestled, reliving how they had first come to being lovers. Their laughter died down to low moans of desire as their lips found each other again. No longer fighting each other, they rocked against the other, gasping as the friction caused by this sent jolts of pleasure running through them. Their clothes found themselves flung around the room as the two young men tore them off in their haste to be skin to skin.

 

“Gods, Wufei, I’ve missed you!” Shu cried out hoarsely as Wufei traveled down his exposed chest, licking and kissing light circles around Shu’s hard nipples.

 

Wufei leaned up and retorted, “And I’ve missed you, you hard headed baka lover of mine.” He smiled down at the other man, who returned the lustful smirk. Leaning in, his lips found Shu’s and a passionate battle began as their bodies moved closer together. Shu moaned into Wufei’s mouth as the Chinese man pushed a finger into the tight ring guarding Shu’s entrance. Arching a bit so that the finger pushed farther in, Shu clung to Wufei as he stretched the Trooper. A second and third finger joined the first in prepping the moaning man as Wufei’s tongue mirrored the actions of his fingers.

 

Shu pulled away slightly and gasped out, “Please Wufei...I need you so badly.” Wufei’s onyx eyes locked with the smoky blue ones of Shu as he spread his legs farther. “Please…love. I need you,” he pleaded softly as he pulled the Preventer closer, wrapping his legs loosely around the slender waist of his love.

 

“And have me you shall,” Wufei whispered softly as he leaned back down, claiming those swollen lips as he pressed into the offered entrance. Shu groaned loudly as he was slowly taken, then arched again, pushing Wufei fully in. Grunting softly as he was pushed in to the hilt, Wufei leaned back and panted softly, trying to let Shu adjust. But Shu had other ideas. Grinning evilly, he started thrusting against the Chinese man, causing a loud groan to emanate from the slender throat that was arched above his face. Leaning up, Shu began to nibble the arched neck as Wufei took up the rhythm, thrusting slowly and deeply. Wufei leaned his head down, arching his neck so his lips recaptured Shu’s teasing ones in a hard kiss.

 

A thrust/counter thrust battle began to take place between the two warriors, bodies moving in sync as moans and gasps of encouragement floated in the air. Lacing their fingers together, Wufei brought their hands down and started stroking Shu’s hot need. Crying out in pleasure, the Kongo Trooper arched and came hard, covering their hands and stomachs with his seed. Grunting in pleasure, Wufei thrust a few more times till Shu’s clenching muscles threw him over the edge, causing him to fill his love with his passion.

 

They collapsed onto each other, panting hard as shudders rocked through their sweaty bodies. Shu wrapped his arms around Wufei’s shoulder, tenderly kissing the silken shoulder near his lips. Wufei turned his head and gently kissed those lips, then brought their intertwined hands up and licked them clean. Shu shivered in pleasure and smirked as lust-filled onyx met his own smoky blue. “Up for some more?” he asked softly and Wufei chuckled.

 

“Always and forever, Kongo….always and forever,” Wufei replied softly as he reclaimed those swollen lips and the ride began again.

 

~Owari….for now.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Crossing Paths the Epilogue pt. 2/4

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine….but they are sooooo much to play with, ne? ~_^

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, lemon, yaoi, shounen-ai, SAP, kinky stuff…

Pairings: Seijix4 (or is it the other way around…)

Rating: NC-17 baby!

Note: gah, I’m FINALLY putting this UP! Sheesh, sorry for taking so long! Here’s the much awaited Seiji and Quatre mush marathon!! And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!! So glad everyone likes it!

Feedback: Please? I’d reeeeaaaallly like it!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Quatre looked up at the sky as he slowly walked down the steps of his office building. After the mission that had taken up so much of their time after the Shadows, Quatre had gone back to his family’s business to try and make sure nothing was botched up. Luckily, he had made sure that he had three of his more reliable sisters in charge, so there wasn’t too much to take care of. That wasn’t saying much of what HAD to be taken care of.

 

Sighing softly as he walked down, he brushed shoulders with someone. “Oh, excuse me,” he said politely.

 

“No, it was my fault,” a soft voice replied.

 

Quatre stopped in his tracks, face paling as he recognized the voice. Turning slowly, his aquamarine eyes locked with slowly revealed lavender, equally as wide in shock and surprise. “S-seiji?” Quatre whispered, staring at the man he thought he’d never see again.

 

Seiji took a step towards him, his hand coming up slightly to touch the blond pilot. “Quatre…is that you?” he whispered softly.

 

Smiling softly in joy, Quatre found he could only nod dumbly as he stepped forward, hand raised as well. Their hands laced together and a soft sob left Quatre’s throat as they stared at the evidence of reality. “Oh gods Seiji…I can’t believe it’s you!” he whispered softly, looking up into wavering lavender eyes.

 

“You can say that again, Quatre,” Seiji whispered back, a gentle smile on his lips as he brought his other hand up and brushed away the first signs of tears. Quatre smiled back as Seiji added, “I didn’t think I’d ever find you…you were gone for so long and we couldn’t…” He was stopped by a gentle finger on his lips.

 

Quatre smiled sadly up at his blond lover. “I will explain. Would you….like to join me for dinner? So we can…catch up,” he asked with a grin.

 

Seiji laughed softly. “I would love that, love. Let us go, yes?” he suggested, then held out his arm. Quatre sighed softly and linked his arm through the proffered elbow and walked down with the blond Trooper. Seiji stopped as he saw the limousine pull up in front of them. “What’s this? Some celebrity?” he asked, having forgotten that Quatre owned Winner Corp.

 

Quatre laughed softly and shook his head. “This is my ride,” he stated.

 

Seiji stared at him, and then rolled his eyes. “Oh yea, gods I’m as dense as Shu sometimes,” he muttered, ignoring Quatre’s soft laughter as they got in and got settled.

 

Quatre shook his head as he looked at his lover. “You aren’t dense…just preoccupied,” he replied innocently.

 

Snorting softly as he grinned, Seiji asked, “Would you blame me?”

 

Smiling softly, Quatre whispered, “Not at all.” They sat for a couple of minutes, just smiling at each other before Quatre asked, “So how has everyone been?”

 

Seiji sighed sufferingly as he leaned his head back. Quatre chuckled soothingly as he said, “Well…Touma and Kimiko are getting married.”

 

Quatre’s face brightened. “They are!? Oh wonderful!” he cried in delight.

 

Smiling as he brought his head back up, Seiji nodded. “Yea, though, not for a couple of years. Shuten and Nasuti are getting married as well, so we’ve been planning a lot as well as helping out Kimiko with her business,” he explained, getting into the story.

 

Cocking an eyebrow, Quatre leaned forward and placed his chin on his hand. “Oh? Is that why you were going into my company?” he asked curiously.

 

Seiji nodded. “Yea, we started up a new system with Winner Corporations….oh shit, I’m supposed to be meeting with Sania right now!” he cried and groaned, covering his eyes with an arm.

 

Quatre’s chuckling snapped him out of his loathing and he lifted his arm, glaring slightly at his lover. Quatre looked at him innocently and replied, “Oh that meeting was canceled. I sent everyone home today.”

 

Seiji blinked and sat up, his arm falling to his side. “What?” he asked in disbelief. Suddenly, he looked down as his pager started vibrating. He brought it out and squinted at the message. Staring, his face broke into a grin and he started chuckling. He handed his pager to Quatre, who read it and started laughing.

 

~Hey Seiji!

Meeting’s been canceled! Enjoy the weather, blond man!

Love, K~

 

Seiji shook his head as he took the pager back. “She’s always late, I swear!” he declared with a grin and Quatre snickered some more.

 

“Seems to me that she was pretty much on time the other times,” Quatre suggested with a grin. Seiji smiled back, noting how sensual that look was on his lover.

 

“I’ve missed you, Quatre. We all were…so worried when we couldn’t get a hold of you. Not even Kimiko could find you,” Seiji whispered softly, his face becoming serious.

 

Smiling sadly at his lover, Quatre sighed softly. “After we got back from the mission with the Shadows, we were sent on a mission. Deep undercover. There were a couple of times that…we weren’t sure we’d make it back,” he said quietly, looking at his hands.

 

Seiji watched him silently, letting him talk. When he had been silent for a bit, Seiji asked, “The others? How are they?”

 

Quatre smiled softly. “They are fine. Though…now that I think about it…” he trailed off thoughtfully, then smirked. “Duo was telling me that Wufei has been acting funny recently,” he stated, grinning as things began to fall into place.

  
Looking at him in confusion, Seiji queried, “Such as?”

 

Quatre chuckled. “Tell me…what has Shu been up to?” he asked.

 

Frowning at the sudden change of subject, Seiji replied, “He hasn’t been around much lately…something about a project.”

 

Quatre snickered. “Gee…that’s exactly what Wufei’s been saying,” he commented innocently.

 

Seiji stared at him for a minute then snickered as well. “Those two must have found each other and been meeting up!” he cried in disbelief.

 

Chuckling, Quatre wondered, “I wonder why they kept it so secret?”

 

Grinning, Seiji replied archly, “Prolly to keep us away!” He tossed his hair and acted snobbish while Quatre giggled.

 

Sighing softly, Quatre murmured, “Oh Seiji, I have indeed missed you.” He smiled up at the blond Trooper.

 

Seiji smiled softly back as he wrapped his arms around Quatre’s shoulders and brought him close. “As have I you, love,” he declared quietly, then leaned in and kissed the blond pilot tenderly. Quatre whimpered softly as he pressed back, deepening the kiss slowly as he wrapped his arms around the strong slender neck of his lover.

 

They were jolted out of their tender kiss as the car stopped. Sighing as he pulled away from his lover, Quatre smiled weakly. "Well, time for dinner I suppose,” he murmured regretfully.

 

Leering slightly, Seiji commented lowly, “Maybe I’m not hungry for food…”  
  
Quatre giggled, blushing brightly, and then blinked as the door was opened. They both stepped out and walked into the very expensive restaurant hand in hand. They had a good dinner, catching up on the year’s news with each other and their friends. Both were delighted in the well being of both sides, having made friends with them.

 

Finally, the night wore on and it became late. By mutual agreement, they decided to head back to Quatre’s townhouse to continue their ‘catch up time’. Once they were inside the door, though, all thoughts of talking flew out the window as they came together, kissing passionately and tearing each other’s clothes off.

 

“Seiji…god I want you…” Quatre whispered softly as he tossed the other man’s shirt across the room, feeling himself being pushed back until his knees hit the edge of something. Gasping softly, he fell back and moaned as Seiji lay out on top of him, resuming the passionate interplay of their mouths.

 

“Want you too, my moonlight angel…” Seiji murmured softly, kissing down the slender pale neck of his lover. Quatre mewled softly as he arched up under his lover as Seiji pulled the last piece of cloth between them off and threw it to the floor, matching hot skin to hot skin. They both gasped softly as hard lengths lined up and rubbed together, causing searing pleasure to course through them. They rocked together; lips locked in a heated kiss, neither giving way to the other for a few minutes. Seiji moved down once more on Quatre’s body, licking a light, but fiery trail down the blond pilot’s neck and chest, playing briefly with the pink nubs of flesh adorning the smooth chest.

 

Quatre moaned softly, his fingers tangling in the blond silk of his lover. “Seiji…” he moaned out softly, his body arching into the hot touches. Seiji trailed his tongue down, across firm stomach muscles, dipping briefly in the navel before trailing down to the hard shaft that greeted him. His tongue flicked out, tasting the pre-come that was gathered at the head of his lover’s member. Quatre gasped softly, his hips arching up for more contact as he groaned. Seiji smirked up at his lover as he placed a gentle hand on the slender hips, holding them down as he slowly licked down the trembling shaft, causing a loud groan and a plea to leave his lover’s lips. He took pity on his lover and took his shaft fully into his mouth swiftly.

 

Quatre screamed as he arched up into that hot mouth, his hands clenching the soft cushions under him. He realized hazily that they were on his couch in the living room. He smirked. ‘Couldn’t even get to the bedroom…’ he thought to himself briefly before all thought was driven out of his mind by Seiji’s mouth, tongue, and fingers, which had pushed into him. Seiji had found a small tube of lube in the cushions, smirking at the implications that this wasn’t the first time Quatre had been caught in the living room.

 

As Seiji prepared his lover, he distracted Quatre by teasing his leaking member. Quatre was panting hard now, body tense with pleasure, and his soft innocent mouth pleading for Seiji to come up and fuck him. Satisfied, Seiji brought his hand down and lubed his erection, groaning at his own touch before coming up and placing himself between Quatre’s thighs. He kissed his lover tenderly as he placed himself, then asked softly, “Ready?”

 

Quatre nodded as he smiled. “I’ve been ready for over a year,” he replied quietly. They kissed again, both groaning into each other’s mouths as Seiji pushed himself into Quatre in one thrust. Not waiting for Quatre to adjust, Seiji began thrusting immediately, quickly speeding up at Quatre’s insistence.

 

Soon, they were both panting and groaning, straining against each other as they rode quickly to release. Seiji reached between them, feeling that they were both very close and started pumping his love roughly in time to his quick thrusts. Quatre screamed his name as he came hard, covering their stomachs with his seed. Seiji groaned as he thrust once more and filled Quatre with his hot pleasure, and then collapsed. Both shuddered with pleasure, holding onto each other tightly as pleasure washed over them over and over again.

 

Finally, after they had caught their breaths, Seiji pulled himself from Quatre, earning a soft moan of disappointment from the blond pilot, and then pulled the other man into his arms. They fell asleep, snuggling on the couch, and happy to have finally found each other once more.

 

Owari!

 


End file.
